From Enemies to Friends to Lovers
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: SEQUEL? After Voldemort's demise. Harry and Draco are in their last year at Hogwarts. Try to be friends, but what will they do when it turns into more? What happens when Harry gets his inheritance? Inspiration from favorite quotes of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here is a new story for everyone! I got my idea from some quotes that I've read. If the chapter relates to a specific quote I will put it in italics under the chapter title. Draco and Harry are going to be in their last year at Hogwarts and they are becoming friends and finding something more between them. Hope you enjoy and let me know! Also check out my sequel _Is This the Destiny We Desired? to Are We Destined to Be Alone Forever? _Also,I mentioned in my other story that I would love for someone with artistic ability to illustrate my chapters. If you or someone you know does that let me know! Review please!**

**Chapter 1**

_Take into account that great love and great achievements involve great risk._

Every year Harry Potter has come to King's Cross Station hoping that he would have a stress free, exciting in a good way, safe year at Hogwarts. Every year it doesn't happen. Believe me, there is a lot of excitement, but typically it is not the good kind nor is it stress free and safe. He wasn't expecting his last and final year to be any different. However, things changed over the summer. Voldemort was defeated and there was peace again in the Wizarding world. It was actually a rather easy battle surprisingly. He just keeled over and that was that. Strange is what Harry thought about the whole situation.

He spent the majority of his last summer with the Dursley's reflecting on where his life was heading now. It was a surprisingly calm summer too. It was like the evil veil that was surrounding his world had been lifted and everyone was much happier. It was strange. He actually got along with his relatives. They actually acted like a family. It made it a little harder for him to leave when he did, but it also didn't make it harder to come back. He planned to visit with them again soon.

Harry had gone to Grimmauld before his 17th birthday and had a rather wild night. He didn't realize that as soon as he turned 17, he would be incapacitated for a whole day. Harry didn't even get to have a party, but just as well considering what he had to go through. As soon as midnight hit on the 31st of July he was confined to the bed in his room. Not only did the rest of Harry's parent's and Sirius's possessions and money become his own, he had this major magical surge that sent him reeling. No one was allowed in the room with him because his magic was running rampant and crazy throughout the whole 24 hours that he was going through his inheritance. He wondered, during his brief moments of calm, if every wizard and witch went through this during their inheritance. He made a note to ask Hermione when the time was over. Harry couldn't recall her ever mentioning it, but maybe she did and it was one of the many times that he wasn't paying attention to her.

Finally his inheritance was over. He felt strange. Harry didn't feel completely like himself anymore. He laid there for several minutes afraid to move. He willed himself to get up and stumbled almost blindly into the bathroom to look and see if he looked any different. When Harry switched on the light he was surprised by the fact that everything was blurry, but his glasses were on. He took them off and everything was clear. That was fine by him and he tossed his glasses into a drawer hoping to never have to wear them again. Then he took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror. Looking back was not what he expected. Harry expected himself to look just as he had the day before.

The day before he had boyish rounded cheeks, his hair was getting a bit too long and extra messy. His skin was younger and more babyish. His body was lean and muscled, but young at the same time and Harry was only about 5'6. His eyes had been the typical green color with a bit of sparkle and he was slightly tan from spending the summer in the sun a bit more than the past. He had to wear his glasses too.

Now, he looked like a new person. His hair shortened through the day somehow and was now a disheveled sexy and a more vivid black. His face had thinned out and his jaw had become more prominent. It was a manlier face. Harry's body had changed from lean muscle to look as if he'd spent months in the gym pumping iron. It was still lean, but more defined. He was taller too. He could tell instantly. Harry had to be at least 6 feet if not more. He had this glorious tan that looked like he'd spent the entire summer on the beach. The most prominent thing was his eyes. They were still green, but they were bright and they sparkled, plus he didn't need his glasses anymore.

Harry couldn't look away. This amazed him beyond anything he'd ever seen. Harry didn't recall Hermione or Ron changing much in appearance after their 17th birthdays. Maybe he had missed it? He was pretty preoccupied last year so maybe he did. Either way he couldn't get over how he looked. He was hot and he was definitely not one to think about myself like that before. There was one way to find out if his mind was just playing tricks with him or if he was actually looking different to others. He knew everyone was waiting patiently for the inheritance to be over so they would still be awake. He took one last look and pulled myself away from the mirror.

Harry transfigured some of his clothes to fit better before he left the room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked out in the hallway seeing no one around, but he heard voices coming from downstairs. Harry took another deep breath and descended the stairs. He could hear the voices stop as he knew they heard him leave his room. The first person to appear was Hermione. She was holding a tea cup in her hands presumably for him. When she saw him her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She let go of the tea cup to bring her hands to her gaping mouth and she gasped loudly just before the cup hit the floor and shattered and spilled everywhere.

"Hermione! What is the matter?!" Ginny asked joining her. She quickly muttered a spell and the cup was in her hands, whole again. She looked at Hermione's shocked expression and turned to follow her gaze. Ginny reacted in the same exact way as Hermione and once again the tea cup was shattered.

"Oh for goodness sakes girls! What are you doing out here?" Mrs. Weasley scolded as she came out to see what the problem was. She followed their gaze before she fixed the cup and again she took on the same expression.

Ron came up next after his curiosity won over. He looked up at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Blimey mate, what the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked looking at him dumbfounded.

Harry glanced at all three of the women and then back to Ron. He shrugged his shoulders and finished coming down the steps. He stood in front of Hermione whose eyes were the only thing moving. He moved on to Ginny and then Mrs. Weasley and experienced the same thing. He stopped in front of Ron and realized that he was just a smidge shorter than him instead of a lot. Ron stuck his chin out and up a bit more to compensate.

"Ron, did this happen to you when you went through your inheritance?" Harry asked. The women had turned their bodies and were still staring at him. Harry absently waved his wand repairing the cup and sending it into the kitchen.

"Look at me mate. Do I look like a god? No. You must be some kind of special to end up like that," Ron replied.

"Well, I don't understand. I'm nothing special. Does it bother you?" He asked gesturing towards Hermione and the expression on her face.

Ron waved his question away and shook his head. "No mate. First of all, we tried at a relationship this summer and it didn't work. No big deal. Second of all, Harry we both know, well I know your preference anyway. So no it doesn't bother me at all. If anything it's great! We can go out and all the girls will be flocking to you and you'll just shove them off to me since you won't be interested," Ron explained with a smile.

Harry smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks mate. That means a lot and I'll do my best to be your bait," He joked.

He turned towards the women and shook Hermione a bit to snap her out of the shock. Ron did the same for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Harry, oh my gods! What happened? You are like so completely and totally-" Hermione stuttered.

"-HOT!" Ginny interrupted loudly.

Harry and Ron started to laugh as Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head slightly which earned an eyebrow quirk from Harry.

"Hermione, I was hoping that you would be able to explain this to me instead of gaping at me like you are," Harry teased.

Hermione scowled at him which was enough to distract her. "Well, from what I understand, your inheritance was going to be quite different from the typical 17 year old. You not only inherited things from your parents and Sirius like everyone does in some way at this age, but you also increased your magical core to who knows how much which brought on this change of appearance. You have undoubtedly become the most powerful wizard of our time. It's in your blood; it's always been in your blood. What it entails I don't really know, but I can only begin to imagine what it means," Hermione explained.

"Why didn't my father end up like this?" Harry asked.

"He was probably only slightly more powerful than others at this point. I think that your blood combined with the powers that were passed to you from Voldemort have caused this extreme change in your magical core. I'll need to do some more research into it, but that's all I've got for right now," Hermione continued.

"Alright then. Well, this works for me then. I'm thinking it's going to take some getting used to though. Should be fun," Harry replied. He smiled brightly at everyone which sent a new shock through the women.

Harry's stomach began grumbling and he realized that he hadn't eaten for quite some time. He took one last look at the shocked women and walked into the kitchen with Ron not far behind.

"This is going to be great! You're going to get me lots of ladies," Ron joked.

Harry nodded and smiled as he sifted through the contents in the icebox.

**XXXX**

With a couple of days until it was time to go back to school Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to Diagon Alley accompanied by Mrs. Weasley. This was the first year in awhile that they didn't need auror escorts or someone else did the shopping for them.

Harry had a few extra things on his list to get then everyone else. He definitely needed some new robes and muggle clothing to compensate for his body change. He didn't want to keep transfiguring his clothes to fit him. There was a new muggle clothing store there since the ministry had started pushing for muggle interaction. Harry decided to stop there first after going to the bank.

When they arrived at the bank several goblins gave them a wide berth. Harry glanced at Hermione with a raised eyebrow and she merely shrugged, but appeared to note the situation for later discussion. Harry walked up to the counter and removed the key from his neck.

"I would like to get into my vault please," Harry asked kindly.

The goblin took his key with a shaky hand and tapped it once with his finger. Three more keys appeared on the ring. "This key is to your parents vault. The second is to Sirius Black's vault, and the last is your second personal vault that both of your family members opened for you," The goblin explained in a nervous voice.

"May I ask why you seem so nervous?" Harry asked boldly.

The goblin gulped, but didn't reply. "Maybe I could answer that question Mr. Potter. My name is Ragnok and I am the bank manager here," another goblin replied.

Harry turned to see the bank manager looking up at him. "Please follow me, Mr. Potter. You may bring your friends as well," Ragnok continued.

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron and followed Ragnok through a set of heavy metal doors. No one in the group noticed someone watching them in complete shock.

**XXXX**

Draco Malfoy and his family had been redeemed somewhat since the end of Voldemort. His parents were slowly gaining back some of the trust they lost when they began following Voldemort. The Malfoy family was also spending more time with each other becoming reacquainted. It was a long time coming.

With two days left before school began Narcissa and Draco decided to head over to Diagon Alley for his supplies. He had grown a bit more over the summer and was in need of some new robes. He also needed a new wand since his last one ended up broken during a scuffle with a death eater. They had more than enough money on them to not need to go to the bank, but Draco insisted that they go there. He felt drawn there for some reason.

"Draco, we don't need to go to Gringotts today. We have more than enough here to get all your supplies," Narcissa said kindly holding up a small money bag.

"Mother, I need to go there. There is something that I need to see," Draco insisted.

"Draco, what could you possibly need to see at Gringotts? You've already seen your vault after your birthday. What else is there to see?" She asked getting a bit snippy with him.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I just want to go there. Stay here if you want. I'll meet you at the new clothing store," Draco replied as he walked quickly away from his mother's exasperated expression.

Draco walked into Gringotts without thinking about how some might react to seeing him there. Despite the war being over, people still looked warily at him and his family even if his family was making up for all their wrong deeds. He stood just inside the doorway, but no one really noted his presence. The goblins looked up and acknowledged him, but that was about it. He walked further into the place satisfied that he wasn't going to get hexed by anyone. That's when he noticed the goblin Ragnok talking to someone. This surprised Draco because normally he didn't come out of his office unless someone very important was there. Draco moved closer to get a peek at who he was talking to.

He watched as Ragnok motioned for the person to follow him. The first thing he noticed was a tall wizard with vivid red hair and next to him was a shorter witch with less than bushy brown hair. "Weasley and Granger," Draco muttered to himself in confusion. Then he looked at the next person and his mouth fell open in shock. Walking behind Ron and Hermione was a tall dark haired wizard that made his stomach plummet and flip flop all at once. He was wearing a long sleeved black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. The wizard's forearms were well toned and tanned. His eyes drifted down to the dark wash jeans that fit in all the right places. His eyes went back up to the face and marveled at the man's chiseled features. Draco gulped. "It couldn't possibly be," he muttered again. _That can't be Potter. It just can't be. _

Draco watched as they headed through the large metal doors that only the most important people ever went through. Suddenly the doors opened again and a goblin was calling out "Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" Draco watched as the man he had just been ogling after came back through the doors to meet the goblin. The goblin handed him a key necklace that he replaced quickly. Draco watched as the man that must be Harry Potter looked up finally and began to turn back around to the doors, but for a brief moment his eyes met Draco's and Draco felt his insides melt. Harry's eyes burned into his own. They were the brightest emeralds he had ever seen and sparkled like diamonds. Then Harry smiled at him and Draco felt his stomach drop again as he reached out to grip something, anything to keep from his knees giving out. There was nothing and before he could correct his fumble he was tumbling towards the ground. He closed his eyes and felt his face burning in embarrassment as he waited for the thud of his body hitting the marble floor. It didn't come though. Instead he felt strong arms holding him up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the very eyes that sent him falling in the first place, but instead of them being filled with mocking they were filled with concern.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a surprisingly deep voice. This was not the voice that Draco remembered. Of course, this was definitely not the Harry he remembered either. This was a man, not a boy. Draco was speechless. He didn't know how to handle an emotion like this so he reverted back to his old ways of handling situations like this and he jerked out of Harry's strong arms and sneered at him. However, he nearly tumbled again and Harry once again stabilized him by gripping his elbow. He threw his elbow back and recovered quick enough. The smile never faded from Harry's sexy face which only made it harder for Draco to contain his resolve.

"I am fine Potter. Just got bumped into by someone, it was very rude," Draco replied. He cursed himself for coming up with a stupid response like that. It was obvious that there had been no one by him.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Well, as long as you are okay. How has your summer been?" Harry asked not pointing out that he knew that Draco was lying.

Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise for a moment, but he quickly recovered. "My summer has been just fine. What's it to you?" He replied snidely.

"I was just asking. I thought we might be able to get passed all the shit that we've put each other through the past few years and be friends. Often time's people ask how others are doing in a friendly manner when they'd like to be friends," Harry explained with a grin.

Draco stared at him dumbly for a moment. Harry was infuriating him and melting his insides at the same time. "We are not friends Potter. There is no reason for us to ask how each other's summer is going or went," Draco replied after a moment.

Harry's expression faltered for a moment and a bit of hurt crossed his eyes. _His beautiful green eyes. _"Alright then. Well, it's nice to see you again Malfoy. I hope you enjoy your last year at Hogwarts. See you around," Harry said. He gave him a quick nod and turned on his heel walking quickly back to a waiting Hermione and Ron.

Draco stared after him dumbfounded. He glanced down at Harry's arse and felt a twitch that one should not have about their 'enemy'. He readjusted himself which did not go missed by a perceptive Hermione Granger. She gave him a small, knowing smile and turned away before Draco could glare menacingly at her.

**XXXX**

"What just happened there?" Ron asked Harry when he got back to them.

"Oh, I was just trying to make amends with Malfoy. See if we could be friends since we aren't on opposing sides anymore. He didn't really take too kindly to the idea though," Harry said in a slightly bummed tone.

"Isn't that a bit risky? I mean granted You-Know-Who's no longer around, but his family is still a part of the group of followers. He doesn't deserve your friendship," Ron pointed out.

"I don't think so Ronald. Harry and Malfoy should be friends. It would show unity in our world and that is something that's been missing. I think its great Harry that you tried talking to him. Keep it up," Hermione said. She patted Harry on the arm and then continued back through the doors. Harry glanced back to look at Draco one more time, but he was already gone.

Ron looked at Harry in confusion, but didn't pursue the topic. _Times have changed. There is no real reason why we can't be friends with everyone. _Ron thought to himself. He followed after Harry and Hermione.

After what seemed like the longest walk ever they were finally led into a large office that looked over Diagon Alley. Ragnok motioned for them to sit in the three chairs open to them. They sat down as Ragnok took his seat behind his desk. He shuffled through several parchments and then unrolled the one he wanted.

"Okay, Mr. Potter. I am so sorry for all the confusion downstairs. You should have been notified of the changes in your accounts the day after your birthday, but it appears it didn't make it. No matter. The only one who could open the letter would be you. Anyone else would catch fire. You now have four vaults total. The first is the one you've had access to for the past 6 years. The other three came into your possession after your 17th birthday. I'm sure you gathered that much downstairs. There is too much to go into one or two vaults thus you will need to stick with the four. Do you understand that?" Ragnok asked.

"Well, yes I understood that earlier. I am only curious about why the goblin seemed so nervous to be in my presence. I've never experienced that in all the time that I've come here," Harry replied.

Ragnok nodded. "Ah yes. Well, he will be punished for acting like that (Hermione gasped loudly at this and glared at the goblin)," Ragnok began.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. Its fine, I just would like to know why he acted that way. No reason for him to be punished for being afraid or nervous. It happens," Harry interrupted quickly before Hermione hexed the goblin into next week.

"Very well Mr. Potter as you wish. He reacted that way as did all the goblins when you came in because of your magical status. You have become a very powerful wizard. Your magical status is considered royalty amongst us lesser creatures which gives you our automatic allegiance no matter what. You have always been powerful Mr. Potter, but now you are the most powerful being. It is important that you take it seriously for having too much power can cause many problems as we have just experienced," Ragnok explained.

Harry's eyes widened as did Ron and Hermione's. "I have never taken my magic lightly. Just because my magical status is 'higher' doesn't mean I'm going to abuse it. I don't like having too much power. I appreciate all your allegiance, but you should only answer to yourselves not someone like me," Harry insisted.

"Mr. Potter, I appreciate your modesty, but it's engrained in our minds. It cannot be avoided. Things will be changing for you from now on and it is important that you have loyal people at your side as you deal with the things that come up. You've led a very hard life here in our world especially and in time what you've been through will shape you into the great wizard you are meant to become," Ragnok elaborated.

"But this is not what I want. I wish to be a normal wizard and lead a normal life. I don't want to be praised anymore. I want to be happy and live my life in peace," Harry pleaded.

"Mr. Potter, you have never been a normal wizard. This is in your blood and has been in your family for centuries. It is unavoidable. You will be able to lead a close to normal life and you will live in peace and you will be happy. That is also unavoidable. Don't let this change ruin your chances for normalcy. Don't dwell on it. Spend time fine tuning your new abilities and things will fall into place as they are meant to be. Do you have any other concerns?" Ragnok finished up bringing an end to the discussion.

Harry stared at the goblin angrily. _I hate this! I don't want any of this! Why me? Merlin, why me? _ Harry stood and shook his head. Hermione and Ron were still in the middle of processing everything that was said and only followed Harry when the chairs pushed them out of them.

Harry stormed down the walkway muttering furiously under his breath. The goblins again made wide berth and Harry nearly bit their heads off, but maintained enough control to not offend them.

"Harry, wait! Slow down!" Hermione cried jogging up behind him in an attempt to close the distance. Ron wasn't too far behind, but only walking faster than his normal pace.

Harry didn't stop until they were out in the warm sunshine. He turned to Hermione. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. "Mione, I don't want this," Harry muttered into her hair.

"I know Harry. I know, but you know that we will be here for you no matter what. I will research this and find out just what it is that you need to do to be happy. Don't worry," Hermione assured him as she patted his back gingerly.

"Mate, you know we are here for you no matter what happens. We will help you through this. Besides it could be used to our advantage," Ron joked lightly.

Harry smirked at him feeling his mood lift slightly. He reached into his pocket and found a heavy bag of galleons. He looked up into the set of windows that he knew were Ragnok's office and smiled.

"Alright, well let's head to that new clothing shop," Harry said as he started to walk towards the new store.

"Wait, Harry, you didn't get any money from your account," Hermione said getting ready to turn back towards the bank. Harry jingled the galleons and kept walking. Hermione shrugged and followed after him.

When they walked into the store it looked much larger than the outside entailed. All three of them stared around the place in surprise at the sheer size and amount of clothes that were there. Hermione immediately drifted away to her own section and Ron drifted off to the vast amount of pajamas that were available to choose from. Harry made his way upstairs to his style of clothes. He began searching through the racks for different things to jump out at him and found it surprisingly easy to find things he wanted. He started gathering several things and was heading towards the dressing room when he heard some shouting on the next floor up.

Harry dropped the pile of clothes and sprinted up the next flight of stairs. He crept behind a shelf and listened to the people who were arguing.

"They let you out of your jail cell early or something Malfoy?" Zacharias Smith taunted.

"Please Smith is that the best you can do?" Draco drawled glancing down at his nails in boredom.

Zacharias face turned a vivid shade of red. "You should stay in your big house with your death eater parents for your last year. No one wants you around Malfoy," He said menacingly closing the space between them.

Both of their voices carried around the third floor easily. Harry glanced around to see if anyone else was up there, but found no one.

"Don't start with me Smith. I am not your enemy anymore nor have I ever been. You better back up or else," Draco warned.

Zacharias laughed loudly in Draco's face and spit at him. "You are scum and I am not afraid of your pansy arse," Smith threatened.

Draco was losing his cool fast. Zacharias had him backed into a corner and he was not liking it. Not to mention the fact that he just spit on him. "I'm going to tell you one more time, back the fuck off," Draco said through clenched teeth.

Zacharias smirked and took two steps back. Draco stared at him for a moment and then moved around him heading for the stairs. Harry watched from his spot as Draco slightly turned his back on Zacharias. Harry set out from behind the shelf unseen by either guy and was about to follow Draco downstairs to make sure he was alright when he heard Zacharias yelled a cutting spell at Draco. Draco turned around as soon as he heard the spell and stared wide eyed as it made it's way to him. Harry leaped in front of it sending his own hex back at Zacharias and sending up a shield to protect Draco at the same time.

He hit the ground with a loud thud and looked down at his chest expecting blood to be soaking his shirt. There was nothing. He ripped his shirt open to check and see if it actually hit him and to his surprise it didn't even show through he could have sworn he felt it. He turned to see Draco hovering over him looking down at him fearfully. Harry returned the fearful look examining him closely for any blood. There was none. He glanced back at his bare chest and pressed his palm to his right pec and felt a slight tingling. He looked up again at Draco whose eyes had clouded over with something that Harry couldn't quite place.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he sat up. He reached out and tentatively touched Draco's chest where the curse undoubtedly would have hit. Draco didn't jerk away like he expected, he simply glanced down and then back up and looked at Harry with that same look as before. Was it desire? Harry wasn't sure.

"You saved me," Draco murmured. Harry dropped his hand and blushed slightly. He started to get up, but stopped when Draco stood and held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry looked up into his smoldering gray eyes and felt something come over him that he was not all that familiar with, but had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't something one should feel for your one time enemy.

Draco helped Harry up and for the first time Harry looked more closely at the blond Slytherin. He had grown a bit over the summer even if Harry had shot up 6 inches in a day. He was still a bit taller than Harry. His hair was shorter, but hung loosely over his ears and forehead. His face had become more chiseled as did his body. Harry felt a stirring in his stomach that he had never felt before as he looked at him.

He cleared his throat and looked back up into his eyes and nearly lost himself in them. He glanced away and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well he was going to hex you with your back turned. That is no way to attack someone. That is not what I taught him," Harry joked.

Draco smirked at him. "Was he really that much of a perceptive student?" He asked.

Harry laughed. "No way. That boy argued with everyone about everything. He bitched about every defensive spell I taught and when the time comes for him to battle he shoves little first years out of the way and runs to his mummy. He was not someone who belonged in the DA," Harry responded angrily. He glanced over at the unconscious boy and shook his head.

Draco chuckled, but abruptly stopped at how comfortable he felt doing that in front of Harry. He cleared his throat and looked away for a moment. Harry studied him, but didn't say anything more.

"Thanks Potter. I didn't even realize you were there. Quite a risky move. Must be my lucky day to be saved by you twice, eh?" Draco joked. Harry smiled brightly at him which sent Draco's heart into a tailspin and a pink blush to his face.

"Well, apparently this is the second risk I've made today and both relate to you," Harry pointed out.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, and what was your first risk?" He asked.

"Offering you my friendship at the bank," Harry replied. He glanced down at his feet trying to hide the remaining hurt that he felt from before.

"About that, um… listen, I was probably a bit too hasty in saying that we couldn't be friends. I think I am still trying to figure this new life of mine out, but I'd like to be friends or at least try anyway. No strings attached," Draco muttered.

Harry snapped his head up and stared at him in surprise. Draco stared back and his expression was sincere. "I'd like that," Harry replied quietly.

Draco smiled at him. A genuine smile that made Harry blush deeply and his stomach flip flopping.

"Well, then would you mind starting now and helping me pick out some new clothes? I'm rubbish at picking out clothes. I managed to snag some before coming up here, but I'm sure they are ridiculous," Harry asked.

Draco grinned at him and laughed again. _That's twice now that Potter has made me smile and laugh. What is going on here? _ "Sure, I bet we could find something to suit you here. Show me what you had picked out," Draco said as he gestured towards the stairs. Harry smiled at him and then walked past him and headed down the stairs after he checked to see the Zacharias was still unconscious.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco spent a good two hours together. Draco was constantly sending Harry back into the dressing rooms with new clothes to try on. Harry noticed that as the time went on the clothes that Draco picked for him became tighter and tighter. They fit his form perfectly and if the look on Draco's face was any hint, he couldn't agree more.

"Alright, Potter, I think we've successfully found you a new wardrobe. What do you think?" Draco asked.

"I think you're a genius," Harry replied marveling at himself in the mirror once again. His new appearance was going to take some getting used to.

"Tell me something I don't know," Draco teased.

Harry grinned at him. _I find you to be undeniably attractive and wonderful to be around. _His eyes clouded over as he thought of Draco in that way which made him blush. Draco did not miss this and he quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked walking quickly over to him. She zipped past Draco to examine Harry to make sure he was alright. She followed his gaze and took notice of Draco standing only a few feet away. "Oh hello Malfoy. How are you?" Hermione asked with a tentative smile.

Draco smirked at her, "Hello, Granger. I am doing well thank you. I am just giving our dear friend here a lesson in proper clothing attire," Draco explained.

Harry blushed slightly and looked away from Draco. Hermione looked between the two for a moment and noticed the slight tension. "Good, someone was bound to do it, why not you?" Hermione replied.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in mock hurt. "What is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked dramatically.

Hermione giggled. "Oh Harry, we both know that you needed new clothes especially now that you've got this totally hot bod, don't you think Malfoy?" Hermione replied with an evil gleam in her eye.

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and his expression was that of a goldfish. Harry stared at Hermione in surprise at her bluntness. She just smiled innocently at the two.

"Man this is so awesome! They've got the best pajamas here mate!" Ron said as he approached them from the stairs his arms filled of different types of pajamas. He looked at Hermione's smile and then Harry and Draco's near identical expressions and lifted an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Oh, just planting a seed is all. Nothing to worry about. Come on Ronald. Harry we'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron. You could join us if you like Malfoy," Hermione said. She smiled at them again and started pulling Ron away.

"Wait, I have these pajamas to show Harry," Ron protested.

"Oh another time. I'm famished," Hermione said. She pulled Ron down the stairs and glanced back one more time giving the two boys a sly look.

Harry and Draco stood there looking gobsmacked. They slowly turned to look at each other a moment and then both went about their nervous gestures, Harry running a hand through his hair and Draco biting his lip.

"There you are Dragon. It is well past lunch time I think. Let's stop at that new café for lunch. Oh, um Mr. Potter, is that you? How nice to see you," She said in a surprised tone.

Harry broke his gaze from Draco and turned to her. He cleared his throat, "Yes, it is. Mrs. Malfoy, it's nice to see you too. How are you?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm doing well thank you. I am enjoying my freedom thanks to you," Narcissa replied happily.

"It's the least I could do. I've noticed all the wonderful things your family has done for our society since then and I am very thankful that I testified on your behalf," Harry said.

"Oh, but we are so thankful to you. Please let me know if there is anything that we could do for you," Narcissa requested.

_How about letting me ravish your son? Wait, what? _Harry blushed and nodded. "Uh, well it was nice to see you Mrs. Malfoy. I need to go meet my friends. Draco it was nice to see you again as well. Thank you for all your help. See you at school," Harry said. He nodded to Narcissa who smiled happily at him and then he turned to meet Draco's gaze and nearly lost his control right then. He gave him a timid smile and walked away.

Draco turned to watch him leave and let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. _He called me Draco. How could my name coming from his tongue cause so much heat? _ Draco blushed again which didn't go unnoticed by his mother. She smiled knowingly at him and merely led him away and off to the café.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter. I was really surprised at the amount of reviews I got on the first chapter so I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It made me a bit nervous to make this chapter just as good as the first. I don't really know how successful I was so please tell me. I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once since I don't typically put in a disclaimer, but these characters are not mine. They belong to all those related to the Harry Potter world. The quotes do not belong to me either, unless otherwise noted. I will put next to each quote who said it if I know.**

**Enjoy! Review please!  
**

**Chapter 2**

_When I dare to be powerful, to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid. __(Audre Lorde__)_

On the morning of September 1st Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ at exactly 10:50 am. The earliest they've probably ever been there. Typically they got there within a few minutes of the train departing. They didn't have to rush through goodbyes this time.

"Alright Harry, let us go first so we can scope things out and make sure that there's no one waiting to ambush you on the other side," Ron suggested.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. "You're not worried about anyone ambushing me, you just want me to make an entrance so I can be your bait," Harry teased.

Ron blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Of course I'm worried that someone might ambush you. Well a little anyway. Alright, yeah I want you to make an entrance. You caught me," Ron replied.

Harry and Hermione laughed loudly at him. Harry nodded and gestured toward the barrier. Ron and Hermione pushed their trolleys through and Harry waited a moment to see if they came back with any issues. Neither one came back through so Harry found it to be safe. He glanced at Ginny who reached out and took his hand in support and they walked right on through together.

When they got through Harry looked around and noticed several people stopping to stare at him. Ginny had dropped his hand shortly after they came through and stepped away from him. Neville had walked over to talk to Ron and Hermione and when he turned to look at Harry his eyes widened considerably.

"Harry? What the hell happened to you?" He asked looking him up and down and at everyone else.

"I turned 17?" Harry said in a questioning tone.

"Wow, that didn't happen to me. That's great though. Hi Ginny," He responded.

"Hi Neville," Ginny said back timidly. They smiled at each other and she gave her mum and dad a quick hug and kiss and walked away with Neville. Harry grinned as they walked away.

"Well, if everyone reacts that way I think I'll be just-" Harry stopped as a high pitched squeal emitted from across the platform and two girls were walking quickly towards him. Harry froze, but quickly reached out and pulled Ron in front of him

"Oh my gosh Harry?! You look absolutely gorgeous!" Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil trilled together. Harry clutched Ron's arms and smiled uncomfortably at them. They reached around Ron and began grabbing his arms and complimenting every part of him and touching any place that their hands could reach. Hermione watched the exchange between the three and narrowed her gaze. Ron looked on trying to get their attention.

"Girls, please. Harry isn't that much different than he was at the end of last year. Give the man some breathing room," Hermione scolded trying to reach out for Harry.

Lavender and Parvati glared at her and smiled maliciously. "Are you blind Hermione? Have you not looked at him lately? Are you jealous?" Lavender asked.

Hermione glared at them and clenched her teeth together. "Of course I've looked at him. And no I am not jealous. What could possibly make me jealous?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know because you're going to have some competition now," Parvati said with a saucy smile at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened and he took an unconscious step back. Hermione burst out in shaking fits of laughter. Lavender and Parvati looked at her strangely. They glanced back at Harry who was looking utterly terrified. Hermione reached out and tugged on Harry and Ron's arms as she pulled them towards the train still laughing hysterically. Ron glanced back at the girls and gave them a slight wave. They walked by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said their goodbyes earning confused looks from them. They climbed onto the train and began their walk down the train to find an available compartment. As they walked down the aisles Harry received several looks from people. He smiled tentatively at everyone who met his eyes, but didn't stop to chat.

"Hey Potter!" Someone called.

Harry turned around and Hermione and Ron stopped as well. It was Draco.

"Would you like to come join us in here?" He asked with a slightly nervous tone.

Harry stared at him and glanced back and Ron and Hermione who shrugged. He glanced back to the hopeful look on Draco's face and smiled.

"Thanks. That would be great. Uh, are Hermione and Ron welcome?" Harry asked.

Draco glanced past him to see them both looking back unsurely, but not threatening. He looked back into his compartment deliberating for a moment. "Yeah, of course. The more the merrier," Draco replied sincerely.

Harry glanced back at Hermione who smiled and slipped past him and Ron's shocked expression. He glanced back at Harry looking dumbfounded, but slipped past Harry anyway.

"Thanks, this is great," Harry commented following behind Ron. Draco smiled at him when he slid into the compartment. His hand brushed against Draco's own hand as he came through. Both of their heads shot up as they looked at each other. Both blushed. Someone in the compartment cleared their throat which snapped them out of the moment. Harry walked the rest of the way in and took a spot opposite of Hermione and Ron. Draco sat down next to him.

"Well, I think a lot of people are going to go into shock if they peek into this compartment," Draco commented with a chuckle. Sitting next to him was Pansy Parkinson and across the aisle next to Hermione was Blaise Zabini.

Everyone laughed uncomfortably at his comment. "I think it's wonderful. We should have done this a long time ago, but um… well, there's no time like the present," Hermione said nervously.

"Definitely. I mean if the two of us can put our differences aside, why not the rest of us?" Harry said gesturing between him and Draco.

"No kidding. When Draco told me what happened the other day, I couldn't believe it, but here in front of my very eyes I see it," Pansy said with a laugh.

Draco blushed a deep pink and Harry stared after him a moment. "I think that's probably the first time you've ever talked about me kindly," He said with a laugh.

Pansy scoffed. "Yeah, no, that's not the first time," She said with a smile. Draco shot her a glare and tried to let her know with his eyes that she should keep her mouth shut. This only made her laugh harder. Hermione stared between the two and joined her laughter. The boys watched the two very different girls in shock.

"Pansy, I think you and I should talk," Hermione said through her giggles. Harry's mouth dropped open and he glared at Hermione. Blaise and Ron exchanged looks, completely out of the loop. They shrugged and went back to looking uncomfortable.

Draco cleared his throat and the girls immediately stopped. He smiled a bit triumphantly. "So I noticed that you drew quite a lot of attention before getting on the train," He commented glancing over to Harry

Harry blushed and shook his head. "Yeah, well it's not like I want it. Especially from them," He said tersely.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at him. "You mean to tell me that the Golden Boy doesn't like attention? Wow, never would have guessed," Draco commented.

Harry turned his gaze on him and glared at him.

"I'll have you know Draco dear that Harry has never been an attention seeker," Pansy chimed in to aid in Harry's defense.

Both Draco and Harry looked at her in surprise. "Uh…thanks Pansy," Harry responded quietly. She waved him off with a smile. Hermione glanced down at her timepiece and squeaked.

"Oh shoot, Blaise, we've got our head duties and Ronald you need to go to the prefect meeting and you too Pansy," Hermione said jumping up quickly. Ron rolled his eyes and stood as well. Blaise stood up and checked his Head Boy badge to make sure it was in place as was Hermione with her Head Girl badge. Harry looked between the two with his eyebrows raised. They walked out followed by two not so enthusiastic prefects. Harry and Draco watched them leave and then looked anywhere, but at each other.

"Well, this is interesting. Never would have thought that we would be in a compartment together without trying to hex each other. So can I ask you how your summer was now?" Harry commented after a few minutes. He grinned at Draco who was blushing a bit.

"Thanks for bringing that up. My summer was great. My parents and I spent the most time together this summer than we had in years. It was really great. We even went on a trip together and we spent all our time together. It's amazing," Draco said wistfully.

Harry smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that. I have been quite surprised at everything that your parents have been doing since the end of term. Even before Voldemort keeled over they were getting out of that. It's great. I'm happy for you," Harry said sincerely.

"Thank you. Um, how was your summer?" Draco asked.

"It was nice. My relatives were a lot more tolerable. We actually got along and everything," Harry replied.

"Haven't you always gotten along with your relatives?" Draco asked.

Harry scoffed. "No. Believe me we have never gotten along. My relatives are muggles and to them I was a freak because I was a wizard. I spent the majority of my life living in a cupboard under the stairs. It wasn't until I was accepted here that they gave me my cousin's second room. Even then it was like a prison cell. Bars on the window, a cat flap for my food to go through, and my cousin's discarded toys. I was let out to do all the chores and cook for them and anything else they wanted me to do. That was it. The rest of the time I was left in my room. So no we did not get along," Harry explained.

Draco's eyes widened as he listened to Harry's childhood. "Wow, I had no idea," He responded quietly.

"Most people don't. I haven't led a charmed life in the least. This whole Golden Boy persona that people have given me is completely absurd. I have never nor will I ever be a Golden Boy," Harry muttered.

Draco looked out the window not wanting to look into Harry's glowing green eyes. He didn't want to see the anger in his eyes at the nickname that he, himself had ingrained in everyone's mind. "Sorry about that. It's my fault that everyone has thought that about you. I added to the fuel with my own issues with you," Draco said in an apologetic tone.

Harry waved him off. "I know that. I knew you were responsible for the name sticking, but that's in the past. You'll have plenty of time to find out that I truly am not the Golden Boy," Harry replied.

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Plenty of time?" He asked quietly.

"Well yeah, I mean, we are going to be friends, right? You'll learn plenty about me. Besides I'm hoping to find that you aren't the insufferable git that I've always seen you as, the Slytherin Ice Prince," Harry said with a wink.

Draco glared at him, but smiled. "Well, I am the Slytherin Ice Prince. No question about that," He replied with a cocky smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. He glanced out the window and then stood up and walked over to it looking suddenly anxious. He looked down at his timepiece and back out the window. Draco suddenly felt uneasy and stood up as well standing behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We are slowing down. We aren't even halfway to Hogwarts," Harry muttered. He walked past Draco and looked out of the compartment. No one else seemed to notice that the train was slowing down. There were several people who were talking animatedly out in the aisles or talking to those who were inside other compartments. He turned back into the compartment and looked at Draco's confused expression.

"What?" He asked stepping back in.

"How can you tell we are slowing down? It looks like we are going at the same speed as always," Draco asked.

Harry looked past him again and noticed that the train had slowed down even more. "Look out there, can't you see it? We are going half the speed that we were before," Harry said pointing out the window.

Draco turned and looked out, but couldn't tell the difference. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and stalked over to the window staring out again. _Am I just imagining things? He probably thinks I'm crazy. Ah so what else is new? _Harry pressed his forehead against the glass and looked out further as they took a curve slowly. Then he saw it. Several meters ahead he saw several dragons flying or walking near the bridge that they were about to pass. His eyes widened in fear. Draco watched his body tense and he moved to the window to see what made Harry react the way he was. He still couldn't see anything. He glanced over to Harry and gave him another confused look.

Harry stormed out of the compartment heading towards the front of the train Draco trailing behind him. Harry was going a lot faster than Draco expected and he nearly had to run to keep up. He also managed to get around people with ease as if they weren't even there where as Draco was constantly running into people. They responded angrily until they saw who it was that ran into them and then they immediately stopped as they watched Draco follow behind Harry looking concerned not spiteful. Draco ran into Hermione and Blaise as they came out of the head compartment. Hermione looked at his concerned expression and followed his gaze to see him following behind Harry.

"Malfoy, what the hell is going on?!" She cried.

"Something's wrong with Potter. He saw something. He says the train is slowing down and I can't tell a difference so I don't know what is going on," Draco said as he continued following him. Hermione and Blaise exchanged looks. "He seems pretty worried so I think you guys need to get everyone into their compartments. I'm feeling pretty uneasy about this," Draco said absently. Hermione and Blaise nodded masking their nervousness and allowing their leading qualities take over as they turned around to start ushering people inside.

"Potter! Stop! Harry, wait up!" Draco called. Harry looked over his shoulder at the sound of his first name coming from Draco, but didn't stop. He finally reached the head of the train and opened the engine door. He leapt across into the opening and looked out the front windows of the train. The dragons were getting closer and the train was slowing down even more. Draco stood behind him looking past him seeing nothing still.

"Harry, you're freaking me out here. What in the hell is going on?" Draco demanded.

"We need to stop the train before we get to the bridge," Harry said pointing ahead. Draco looked out again and then back at him.

"The bridge won't be coming for another ten minutes at least. You can see that far?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him and then back at the window looking nervous. "It's going to be on top of us in no time. How can we stop this train?" Harry demanded.

Draco looked at him fearfully and took an unconscious step back. "You can't stop this train. It is on a set course. It only stops or slows down when it comes to a particular turn in the path or when we get to Hogsmeade. Even then we never notice it. Why are you so scared?" Draco asked.

Harry ran his hand through his hair quickly and looked back out the window. The train was beginning to speed up quickly, much too quick. Harry looked around trying to figure out a way to stop the train. Suddenly the train was going so fast that it was rocking rapidly back and forth. Draco looked over at Harry in horror. That's when he saw them in the distance; their giant bodies flying through the air or swimming through the water. Draco took several steps back into the wall.

"Harry… there are d-r-r-agons out there," Draco muttered in a shaky voice pointing with an equally shaking finger.

"I know that Draco! That's what I've been talking about and the train is speeding us towards them! Get back to the compartment!" Harry ordered looking back out the window at the quickly approaching dragons.

"What?! No! I'm not going to leave you up here by yourself," Draco exclaimed looking utterly frightened.

"You don't have a choice. Get back to the compartment," Harry commanded. Draco looked at him again wanting to protest, but found himself at a loss of words. He turned around and quickly left the engine room.

Harry turned back around to look around the engine room. _I've got to stop this train. Those dragons will not ignore us going by. What are they doing down here anyway? _Suddenly the train jolted to a stop right in the middle of the large group of dragons. Harry heard screams coming from the inside of the train. He ran from the engine room and up the aisle ways. He sent a silence spell around the whole train without thinking as well as a cloaking spell to hide the occupants of the compartments to the dragons outside. The train rocked sideways hard as a dragon bumped into it angrily. He looked up and saw an escape hatch. He flicked his wand opening the hatch and leaping up in ease. He peeked out from the hatch looking out towards the swarm of dragons. That's when he felt the change in pressure and noticed that a particularly large dragon landed on top of the train stalking towards him.

**XXXX**

Draco ran from the engine room and all the way to the compartment. He burst through the door. Everyone in his compartment looked up in alarm taking in his frightened expression. Suddenly the train jolted to a stop sending Draco toppling over and crashing into the windows. Pansy and Hermione shrieked loudly.

"Draco what the hell is going on?" Blaise demanded. Draco sat up looking around slightly dazed. Hermione screamed loudly and everyone jerked their head to the window and saw just what had caused her to scream and caused Draco to look so afraid. Screams erupted in their compartment along with the rest of the train and then the only screaming that was heard was within their own compartment. They all stopped and looked up.

"Why isn't anyone else screaming anymore?" Hermione questioned in a small voice.

"Oh no, they've all been eaten!" Ron exclaimed looking slightly sick. Draco glanced out the compartment window to the one across the way and noticed they were still screaming. A dragon was peering into their window. The same dragon slammed its body into the train rocking it hard. Everyone, but Draco let out a shriek.

"The dragons can't see us in here. There's a powerful silencing and cloaking spell or something covering the whole train. I wonder if that's part of the train's defenses," Draco pondered.

"The train doesn't have any defense except repelling dark magic spells. Someone on the train would have had to cast that spell," Hermione replied.

Draco walked back over to the window and watched the dragons bump the train left and right shaking it in several spots. They were on a curve just before the bridge. He watched as the dragons stopped and all looked at the same spot. Towards the front of the train someone was standing on top of the train. Draco watched wide eyed as the dragon's all turned their focus to said person and closed in on them.

"Oh my gods, where is Harry?!" Hermione demanded. Draco stared at the person knowing exactly who it was. _Is he barking mad? What the hell is he doing?_

"He's right there," Draco said quietly. Hermione leapt up and followed his gaze as did everyone else.

"What in the bloody hell is he doing?!" Ron demanded.

**XXXX**

Harry slipped out and faced the dragon that was stalking towards him. He took a deep breath expecting to feel a hefty dose of fear enveloping him, but all he felt was confidence. He stared at the dragon before him and watched out of his peripheral the other dragons turning their focus on him. He stared at the approaching dragon. It had its mouth opened baring his extremely large and sharp teeth. Smoke was wafting from its nostrils and its tail was swishing dangerously. _This may not be such a good idea. _Harry thought as he felt a bit of nervousness seeping in. _'Just go with it. You know what to do,'_ a disembodied voice said. Harry nearly broke his gaze from the approaching dragon to seek out the voice, but stopped himself.

He stretched out his arms in front of him, palms out. Suddenly a bright green aura of magic emitted from his open palms. He watched in amazement as the magic expanded and the dragons retreated, shaking their heads in confusion and bowing low to Harry as if they were in pain. Harry smiled triumphantly and pushed the magic out further. Then the train started to move picking up pace rather quickly. Harry stood his ground with ease on the top of the train holding the green aura around him keeping the dragons at bay. As soon as they were several meters away from the swarm of very confused dragons he dropped his shield and slipped back into the train closing the latch and dropping the spells that he had cast. He made his way back to the compartment smiling confidently with a bit of a swagger in his step.

**XXXX**

Draco watched horrified as the dragon stalked closer and closer to Harry. Hermione stood next to him staring wide eyed with her hand covering her mouth. Everyone else had similar expressions as they watched the stalking dragon. Then they watched in amazement as the green aura appeared from Harry's hands and the dragon started to cower at the aura. They watched as Harry pushed it out further sending the dragon further and further away soon to be flying off and then the train began to move again. Harry didn't move and then they lost sight of him as the train straightened out.

They stepped back from the windows and sat back down each lost in their thoughts about what they had just seen.

"Granger, what happened to him?" Draco asked looking up at her.

"I…I…don't know. He-" Hermione began trying to explain. She hadn't quite processed everything that she had just seen. All of them went back to being quiet not sure what to say or do. Then they noticed the silencing spell had been lifted and the whole train was buzzing about what had just happened. The compartment door slid open and Harry stood before them practically glowing, his eyes a brilliant green. Draco felt his heart constrict and his body suddenly felt rather warm. He gulped loudly his mouth suddenly dry.

Hermione leapt up from the bench and threw her arms around Harry's neck. He returned her embrace. Draco felt his gut clench as a wave of jealousy hit him hard. Hermione stepped back and held Harry's face in her hands checking him over. When she focused on his eyes she suddenly felt rather entranced. Harry quirked an eyebrow and shook her shoulder a bit. The trance broke and she shook her head.

"Oh Harry! You're alright! What happened out there?" She asked happily.

"I'm not really sure. I just stuck my palms out and bam that green aura type thing was there. Whatever it was it got the dragons to back off," He said as he took a seat looking utterly spent. His eyes turned back to their normal shade of green and his body stopped glowing.

"But Harry, you knew before any of us did that we were in trouble. How?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't really now that either. I just had this feeling come over me that there was something wrong or that we were in danger and it was like instinct or something. I don't know," Harry said with a shrug. He closed his eyes nearly drifting off to sleep.

"What happened to you Potter?" Draco demanded.

Harry opened one eye and looked at him. Draco was giving him an expectant look. "Another time Draco," Harry said quietly. Before he closed his eye he saw Draco's mouth fall open in shock and Harry merely smiled before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Any guesses on what is going on with Harry????**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I already have 12 reviews which for me is awesome! Thank you so much everyone! Here is the next chapter for this story. It gives a little, tiny bit of a hint of what's going on with Harry. I hope you all enjoy it. I am going to post a schedule of sorts on my profile of when I plan on posting for both my stories. Yeah, I only have two that I'm posting on, but it'll keep me organized so be looking for that. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 3**

_All love that has not friendship for its base,_

_Is like a mansion built upon sand (Ella Wheeler Wilcox)_

Harry was shaken awake by a certain blond as they were pulling into Hogsmeade. Hermione and Blaise had left already to be ready to lead the first years up to the castle. Pansy and Ron didn't need to leave until the train pulled into the station. They sighed loudly and stood leaving the comfort of the compartment to battle with all the other students to make sure they got where they needed to be.

Harry stretched lengthening every muscle in his body. His eyes were closed so he missed the look that Draco gave him as his shirt slipped up revealing the firm and tan stomach beneath. Draco gulped and looked away. He stood quickly putting his back to Harry as he slipped into his robes. He heard Harry shift behind him and undoubtedly stand. He looked out the window smiling as Hogsmeade came into view.

"It's great to be home," Harry whispered his breath ghosting across Draco's neck as Harry looked out the window behind him and slipped into his own robes. Draco felt goosebumps rise on his arms and he took a deep breath inhaling the scent that was uniquely Harry, but there was something different there. Almost an intoxicating scent that made Draco's head spin. He swayed a bit and felt the familiar grip on his elbow. He turned his gaze from the window looking into Harry's concerned eyes. Harry reached up placing the back of his hand against Draco's forehead. Draco closed his eyes and a small smile graced his face.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked kindly as he pulled his hand away.

Draco fluttered his eyes open at the lack of touch and looked back at Harry who was looking a bit more concerned. "Uh, no I'm fine. I just got a bit lightheaded I think. Shall we head out?" Draco asked as he motioned to the window at the students spilling onto the platform. Harry turned away and looked out as well. Draco stepped back running a hand over his face. _Oh Merlin, what is happening to me? I have never felt like a swooning girl when it comes to Harry, I mean Potter, I mean Harry. ARGH!!! _Draco was so lost in his internal conversation that he didn't notice Harry staring at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked reaching out tentatively to grasp Draco's arm. Draco blushed and he looked down at Harry's hand gripping his arm and back again. He pulled his arm back with a bit more force than he intended. Harry pulled his hand back and shook his head slightly.

"I am fine. Geez what is with you and worrying so damn much about me," Draco huffed. _Idiot Draco, really, you are a complete idiot and an arse!!_

Harry narrowed his gaze slightly at him and started towards the compartment door. "Sorry for being concerned. Excuse me," Harry muttered as he slipped out of the compartment.

Draco kicked one of the seats and went quickly into the aisle way to stop Harry, but of course, he had already disappeared into the throng of students. He ran his hand angrily through his hair and let out an irritated growl as he stormed down the aisle way shoving people out of his way.

**XXXX**

Harry walked quickly out of the train putting as much distance as possible between himself and Draco. He was already seeing how difficult it was going to be to have a friendship with the boy. _I can't help that I suddenly have this burning need to be protective and concerned all the time in regards to him. That's not all I feel, but that is something for another time. _Harry walked through the crowds of students who were staring open-mouthed at him. He was too annoyed at the moment to acknowledge any of them.

"Harry!" A dreamy voice yelled from behind him.

Harry stopped and sighed in relief because there was only one person that had that voice and he was happy to see her. "Luna," He breathed as he turned around to face her. She smiled brightly at him and reached up to hug him.

She stepped back and peered at him with her wide blue eyes, "_Aduroatracomm_," she murmured as she looked him up and down. She reached out feeling his arms and then she ran her fingers over his face all the while smiling wistfully at him.

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Excuse me Luna, what did you say to me? Did you just cast a spell on me?" He asked her in a serious yet nervous tone.

"No silly I did not cast a spell on you. Oh look the centaurs are welcoming us," Luna replied pointing into the forest that edged Hogsmeade. Harry turned meeting the gaze of the front centaur. All of their eyes were on Harry. They were studying him. Harry shifted uncomfortably again and tried to look away, but then they bowed low to him and disappeared into the forest. Harry watched them flit through the forest and disappear into the darkness.

"Luna, do they always come here to meet us?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"No. They are here to see you, _Aduro_," She whispered as she skipped away. Harry watched her skip away and then looked back into the forest catching a glimpse of a pair of glowing blue eyes staring back at him. Harry blinked and they were gone. He shook his head and turned away walking quickly to one of the remaining carriages. He walked up to a thestral and reached out to pet it. It turned into his hand lovingly and then bowed lowly to him just as the centaurs had done. Harry looked at it in surprise and quickly jumped onto the carriage without paying much attention to who he was sitting with. He only realized when a pair of high pitched giggles reached his ears. He turned to see Parvati and Lavender blushing madly. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he planned on jumping out and walking the rest of the way to the castle, but unfortunately the carriages began moving signaling that they were all full. _Stun me now, Merlin, please. _

**XXXX**

Draco finally got out of the train and caught a glimpse of Harry walking towards the carriages. He hurried through the crowd, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Luna Lovegood drawing Harry's attention. Harry broke out into a wide grin when he saw her and wrapped his arms happily around her. Draco seethed inwardly and glared menacingly at Luna. He felt his wand hand twitch as she touched his arms and his face all the while Harry let her. He was so angry that he missed Harry shifting his weight uncomfortably.

Luna dropped her hands and pointed towards the forest while talking to Harry. Draco looked past them and saw the centaurs looking out at Harry. He took an unconscious step forward unholstering his wand in case he needed to protect Harry, _wait, what?_ He watched in surprise as they bowed to Harry and then retreated into the darkness of the woods. _What is going on with him? Why are these creatures bowing to him? Why do I feel all woozy whenever I'm around him, especially when we're alone? _

He continued to watch as Luna said something else to Harry causing him to stare at her in disbelief before she skipped away. Draco started walking towards him and watched as he reached out to stroke something invisible. Again the look of disbelief came over his face as he followed whatever he had been petting with his eyes. He watched him jump onto the carriage without looking to see two giggling seventh years joining him. The carriages started to move which sent a panicked Draco running across the platform and leaping onto the very carriage that Harry was sitting in. Harry looked at him gratefully while Lavender and Parvati looked at him as if he had just ruined their dream moment.

"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged still stinging from Draco's earlier reaction.

"Potter," Draco responded quietly.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Lavender and Parvati looked rather put out that Draco was there interrupting their time with Harry. Draco merely smirked to himself at their irritation and Harry looked as if he was more than ready to get off the carriage. When they were getting closer to the castle Draco noticed that there were several creatures peeking out of the forest. The most he had ever seen in his life. He glanced over to Harry who also noticed them. Harry's gaze turned to the sky and Draco followed it and he gasped in surprise. The sky was covered in these surprisingly dark, shining birds, the setting sun reflecting off their bodies. They were beautiful. He looked over at Harry who was staring up at them with a small, almost entranced smile. His eyes shined brighter than usual and then the carriage stopped breaking Harry from his trance. He looked at Draco his eyes still glowing slightly holding Draco's eyes in place.

Harry turned to get out of the carriage to follow behind a disgruntled Lavender and Parvati, but was stopped when a warm hand gripped his own. He felt a shock wave course through his body and settle into his stomach. He turned around and looked into an equally startled Draco who was staring at him wide-eyed. Draco dropped Harry's hand and bit his lip.

"What is it?" Harry asked concern lacing his voice once again. _Stupid, he doesn't like it when you are too concerned._ Harry scolded himself.

Draco smiled at him as if he could read his thoughts. "Harry, I'm sorry about earlier. I…I…don't know how to do this with you," Draco said not taking his gaze from Harry's.

Harry grinned at him. "And what is this?" Harry asked in a husky voice that sent chills up Draco's spine and his stomach clenching. Harry unconsciously scooted closer. Draco stared at him and gulped loudly.

He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Um…uh…this right here. Apologizing and uh…being friends with you. You of all people," Draco responded with a shaky voice.

Harry leaned back and nodded reluctantly. "I see. Well, if it's too hard for you, we don't have to be friends. We can just be amicable if you'd prefer," Harry suggested with a disappointed tone.

Draco shook his head quickly. "No, of course not! I mean, I want to be friends Harry. It's just a bit weird for me. Does that make sense?" Draco nearly yelled. He blushed deeply and bit his lip.

Harry chuckled at him. "I understand Draco. We'll be friends and I'll try not to be so sensitive when you get pissy at me, but you can't get mad when I show too much concern for you. I am finding that I can't help it," He replied. Harry blushed at his revelation as Draco stared at him in surprise.

"Uh… okay well, alright I will try and not get mad. Um, I, uh, did you see all those magnificent birds that were flying above us and all the creatures that were peeking out of the forest?" Draco asked. He found himself flustering over every thing he said to Harry which was so unlike him.

"Yes I did. It was mostly centaurs and unicorns. There were a few younger thestrals in there along with some other animals," Harry said as if it was nothing new.

"How did you know that's what they were? It's so dark in there, how could you see them?" Draco said incredulously.

Harry looked at him again turning his gaze away from the still watching animals of the forest. "They are still there can't you see them? The centaurs are mostly gathered to the left and the others are spread out across the line. The _Decoturblas _are sitting amongst the trees. Beautiful aren't they?" Harry asked wistfully as he returned his gaze to them.

Draco turned to look into the trees and along the line seeing only the eyes of several different creatures and the slight shine of the _Decoturbla's _feathers."Harry, I honestly can't see them as clearly as you can. I see their eyes and I see their feathers, but that's it. What exactly is a Deco whatever?" Draco asked.

"Right, I guess I'm not used to my heightened senses. Uh, forgive me. A _Decoturbla _is a large black bird. They are fierce protectors and they are extremely beautiful which is dangerous to their prey. They are the bird of choice for the Dark Elves. When you see one of those it could only mean one thing," Harry explained. He stared off in the distance and then scrunched his face in concentration. _How did I know that? I don't recall ever hearing if that particular bird. I really need to look into this._

"What does it mean?" Draco asked fearfully.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a stern voice calling from a few feet away. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, care to join us anytime this evening?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Both boys whipped their heads towards her. They looked around realizing that they were the only ones left outside. Harry stepped out of the carriage and turned to help Draco down. Draco glanced down at his open hand and nervously took it as he jumped down. He wavered a bit and probably would have fallen had Harry not been holding his hand. He looked up at Harry with a startled expression as if he knew that he would waver. Harry only smiled and squeezed his hand gently before letting it go.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall. We lost track of time," Harry responded apologetically.

McGonagall had been watching the exchange between the two boys and smiled to herself. As they moved closer she got a good look at Harry and finally understood all the chatter about him. He was quite different than he was at the end of last term. She found herself blushing.

"Um, that's fine. We are about to start the sorting and Miss Granger was a bit worried that neither of you had shown up. I hope you were getting along?" She said with a quirked eyebrow.

Harry looked over at Draco and gave him a dazzling smile which made him blush a deep crimson. Harry laughed to himself before turning back to McGonagall. "Yes we are getting along just fine. We were just talking about our differences. It should be a pretty stress free year for the staff when it comes to Draco and I. I suspect we will be getting along quite well this year and more to come," Harry commented as he began walking up towards the castle.

McGonagall turned her surprised expression to Draco who was smiling happily at Harry's retreating back. She shook her head in confusion and followed the boys into the castle. She didn't notice two sets of eyes that were watching them from a few meters away.

**XXXX**

After the first years were sorted Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled down happily at them all. "Good evening students and staff of Hogwarts! This year is starting out exceptionally well! We rejoiced this summer at the death of Voldemort and the subsequent disbanding of his followers. Some of his followers had turned over a new leaf even before his demise (Dumbledore glanced over at Draco, Blaise, and Pansy as he said this with a smile) and those who have not at this present time are lying low, reflecting in a way on where their lives are heading now. With Voldemort's demise, we are in the beginning stages of a new leader in our world. A leader who will connect us with others in more ways than we are now, an alliance. I hope that you will all stand behind him as he leads our world into a new era."

"With that being said I will move on. Some things have changed this year. It has come to my knowledge that we have some house unity in the works between the two most rivaled houses, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. I am so pleased to see this unity and to promote this we have made several changes. Each year regardless of what house you're in will share a common room with all houses. However, first years though sixth years you will still share a dorm with your respective house mates. Seventh years you will also share a common room with all the houses, but you will also be sharing your dorm with a mix of students from different houses. We will also be allowing the houses to mix at meal times so you will no longer be tied to your house table if you so choose. We are also bringing back a duel club. Your first day here will be spent in the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall for transfiguration, Professor Flitwick for Charms, and Professor Lupin for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will have a joint class the first week to learn the specifics of dueling. I am also happy to announce that we are bringing Quidditch back, open to all years. The captains for each house are as follows: For Hufflepuff we have Ernie Macmillan as the captain, for Ravenclaw the captain is Terry Boot, for Slytherin we have Draco Malfoy as the captain, and finally for Gryffindor Harry Potter is the captain. Congratulations captains! If any of you are interested in trying out for the team those are the people to turn to. Well, I think my long winded speech is finally over so may dinner commence," Dumbledore finished with a smile and twinkling eyes.

Harry smiled happily about being made captain of his house Quidditch team and looked over to Draco flashing him a smile. Draco smirked at him in a challenging way which only made Harry smile bigger thus causing Draco to blush and nearly melt into his shepherds pie. Harry chuckled and turned back to his housemates who began talking animatedly about the coming new year.

"Oh Harry, I am so happy for you!" Hermione cried gleefully hugging him tightly. Harry smiled at her causing a slight pinking of her cheeks.

"Thanks Hermione. I have a feeling this year is going to be great! I feel great about all of this!" Harry exclaimed smiling brightly at all around him. Suddenly he found himself being gawked at by everyone at his table; holding everyone in a trance. Harry stopped smiling and rolled his eyes. _I've got to figure out how to control that._ He thought to himself. He looked away from his housemates and took a bite of his food.

"Uh, whoa, what just happened?" Seamus asked looking around slightly dazed. Harry laughed to himself and shook his head. Everyone shook their heads to clear them and went back to their food and talking about everything.

After everyone was finished eating the tables cleared and Dumbledore took to the podium once again. "I hope everyone enjoyed their meal. Now is the time to retire to your rooms. We will be starting classes bright and early in the morning and I expect to see each and every one of you bright eyed and bushy tailed. First years, if you would please stand and follow Professor Sinistra so she can show you to your dorm. Second years, please follow Professor McGonagall. Third years, Professor Flitwick; fourth years Professor Hagrid; fifth years Professor Sprout; sixth years Professor Snape; and finally seventh years you will be following me. Goodnight everyone may we all have a wonderful year," Dumbledore said.

He clapped his hands and everyone stood gathering behind the professor they were assigned to follow. Harry and his fellow seventh years followed Dumbledore up to the seventh floor of the castle where the Gryffindor Tower was located. The floor looked quite different from the years before and contained neutral colors. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione smiling apprehensively. Dumbledore waved his wand at a portrait and it slid open admitting the group.

There was a collective gasp from the group of students. The room had a rich combination of all the colors of the houses. There were several black suede couches throughout the room as well as several tables along the walls for studying homework, or playing chess. The north side of the room was a wall of windows that looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts and the Black Lake. There were several bookcases filled with a variety of books. The room was definitely liked by all.

"My favorite feature of the room is undoubtedly that bank of windows. May you all enjoy gazing upon the beauty of the grounds here. I find it quite relaxing," Dumbledore said calmly as he gazed out the darkened windows.

The group nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well your house assignments are posted on the doors. Mr. Zabini and Miss Granger, your rooms are on the first floor through that hallway there. The girl's dorms are to the right and the boys are to the left. Have a wonderful evening and we will see you in the morning. Oh, and the password is Starlight," Dumbledore told them. He smiled at them all and turned leaving the room. As soon as the portrait slid closed behind him the room erupted in gleeful cheers. Several of the students ran up the stairs to their dorm rooms. Harry walked over to the windows and looked out onto the grounds. Draco watched him for a moment and then quietly approached him.

"Well, it looks like we get to compete against each other again," Draco said quietly.

"Yes. It should be fun. Spice up our relationship," Harry said with a chuckle.

Draco squeaked at his response and blushed deeply. "Our relationship?" He questioned in a meek voice.

Harry began laughing harder and turned his gaze from the window. He looked into Draco's gray eyes, his laughing ceasing. He searched them for a moment and then he smiled. "Yes, our relationship," Harry whispered his breath ghosting across Draco's face. He brushed his hand as he walked past him nearly causing Draco's knees to give out from under him. He turned to watch Harry walk upstairs and disappear down the hallway to the boy's dorms. His breathing came in quick gasps as he tried to control the feelings that were coursing through his body. He shook his head several times, clearing his mind before ascending the stairs.

He walked down the hallway and looked at each of the name plates finally finding his name. He stepped into the room and found his trunk already placed in front of a bed with green and silver hangings. He smiled at the familiarity and turned to look at the red and gold Gryffindor hangings on the rest of the beds. He inwardly shuddered, but smiled when he realized whose bed he was next to.

"This is great! That bank of windows goes up here too or well I guess it's a different view, but still this is fantastic!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the large window that separated his and Neville's beds from Harry and Draco's.

"Wow, with this view we can see the sunrise," Neville murmured as he looked out the window with Ron.

"Well, we just might have to put up some curtains to block that out especially on the weekends," Draco joked.

Neville, Ron, and Harry burst out laughing. "Malfoy you are something else," Ron teased.

Draco smirked at him and turned to look at Harry who was staring at him.

"He is something else," Harry muttered only for Draco's ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise! I decided to post another chapter! This chap was just itching to get out! I hope you all enjoy it. We learn some more about what is going on with Harry. I hope you all like it and please do let me know your thoughts. Thank you everyone for reviewing or putting this story on alerts. It makes me ever so happy! Let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 4**

_The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery (Anais Nin)_

Harry and Draco both lay awake listening to the loud snores of Ron and the quiet breathing of Neville. Harry was used to it by now and was only awake because his mind wouldn't shut off about the events of the day. Draco on the other hand was preoccupied with thinking about Harry, but mostly not able to sleep due to the snores. He huffed loudly and rolled over covering his head with a pillow. He heard Harry chuckling from his own bed. He felt himself blush and then he heard the sound of a heavy object scraping across the floor and miraculously no snoring. He sat up looking over at Harry who was shimmering in the moonlight. His bed was moving closer and closer to Draco's. He glanced over at Ron and Neville sure that they were awake, but they were not.

"Thank you for silencing Weasley. How have you managed all these years with that chain saw roaring all night long?" Draco asked in relief.

Harry laughed again, his bed now right next to Draco's. He turned to look at him. "We have often used silencing spells on him when it gets really bad. Plus, I've just gotten used to it over the years. You will too I'm sure," Harry assured him.

"Doubtful. That is absolutely horrid. In our very first year if anyone in the dorm snored we would douse them in ice cold water until they learned to either stop snoring or effectively silence themselves. Most of them learned rather quickly unless they were too stubborn to believe that they snored," Draco replied smugly.

"How long did it take you to stop snoring?" Harry teased.

Draco scoffed. "Malfoy's do not snore. It is very unbecoming."

Harry laughed loudly earning a shush from Draco which sent him into even more fits of laughter. "They can't hear us. There is a silencing spell around us blocking them out and us out. It'll flash red if they wake up so don't worry. I find it hard to believe that you don't snore. I know I do, just not like Ron," Harry responded.

"Well, I never had a problem with it," Draco said.

Harry laughed again. "Whatever you say," He said quietly.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. Harry just laid there laughing to himself waiting Draco out. "Gah, alright! It took me about two months before I figured out that I really did snore. Happy now?" He demanded.

"Yes, very," Harry said with a smile. The moonlight reflected off his smile brightening the room.

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled at him. He moved to his side to face Harry better propping up a few pillows beneath his head. Harry had already done that.

"Harry, when are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" He asked.

"When I know what's going on with me. I have a feeling you'll be the first one to know after I know," Harry replied.

The moonlight shifted bathing Draco in its light and putting half of Harry's face into darkness. "You'd tell me before Granger or Weasley?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Sure. I think you can handle it better than them," Harry responded.

Draco blushed slightly. "Well, thanks. When you know, I'll know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'd like to know more about you. If we are going to be doing this friends thing," Draco said breaking the silence.

"Well, if you ask me questions I get to ask you the same, deal?" Harry asked.

"Deal," Draco replied propping up on his elbow. "I'll start out with basic questions then. What's your favorite color and why?"

Harry smiled at him as he propped himself up as well. "Hmmm, I'd have to say it's green because it does wonders for my eyes, but mostly because it reminds me of luck and I've lead a fairly lucky existence. I've managed to cheat death several times and I can only surmise that to being related to luck. You?"

"Huh, and I thought you would say because it relates to money," Draco replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That would be your response, not mine. You do have lots to learn."

Draco scoffed at his suggestion. "And you have a lot to learn as well. I don't flaunt my money like I used to. I learned a lesson with that. Anyway, my favorite color undoubtedly would be black because black is the exact opposite of me in terms of the color especially. My hair is blond and my skin is pale, black contrasts well with it. Plus, my soul is no longer as black as it used to be. I'm more balanced." _Not to mention that it's the same color as your hair. _He thought to himself.

"Fair enough. What is your favorite dessert?" Harry replied cataloging his answer for later discussion.

"Oh it has to be knickerbocker glory. Hands down," Draco said with a smile.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh it has to be the most delicious treat ever. Let's see it has ice cream, jelly, fruit, cream, meringue, nuts, syrup, whip cream, and a cherry on top. Sometimes they even have alcohol over the top, but I've never had it like that. It is so good," Draco said licking his lips.

Harry chuckled at the pure bliss that appeared on Draco's face as he described the sundae. "That sounds very sweet. I may just have to try that sometime," Harry commented.

"Oh you must! What about you?" Draco asked.

"Oh hands down, treacle tart. The first time I ever had it was when I started here and I fell in love," Harry replied smiling at the memory.

"Hmmm, what is your favorite Hogwarts memory?" Draco asked.

Harry bit his lip, deep in thought. "I would say my first day here. I have never been so happy than when I stepped foot on that train. Magic was all around me and so new and fascinating. Walking into the Great Hall for the sorting and all of that, the enchanted ceiling, the food appearing out of nowhere, all of that was absolutely amazing. I felt like I belonged for the first time in my life. What about you?"

Draco stared in awe at Harry's memory. He couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to never see magic until you started school. "Well, you'll probably laugh at my ridiculous memory, but all well. It wasn't really at school per say, but close enough. It was the day at Madam Malkin's when I first saw you. I didn't know who you were until we got on the train, but just seeing you for the first time and making the connection that you were thee Harry Potter, is just something I've always remembered. I had so many images in my head of what you looked like. I imagined you having horns and a long, skinny tail by all the harsh words that my father said about you, but obviously that was not true. You were a normal boy just like myself. It was nice," Draco explained.

Harry smiled. "How do you know I don't have horns or a long skinny tail? It could all be a glamour charm," Harry teased.

"Please, you were eleven for one and two you haven't always been the best at charms," Draco teased back rolling his eyes.

Harry growled and when Draco turned to look at him he pushed himself back towards the other side of his bed away from Harry. He stared at him fearfully. Harry had charmed his face to look like a demon complete with horns and a long skinny tail flicking behind him and an almost fire like aura emanating around his head.

"Oh gods, don't kill me," Draco murmured his lip trembling, eyes closing.

Harry started to laugh a deep, evil laugh that sent chills coursing through Draco's body. Then as quickly as it came it turned into the laugh that was all Harry and his 'glamour' was lifted. Draco was shaking beneath his covers, his eyes still closed. He opened one eye slowly to look at Harry who was no longer laughing and was happy to see his concerned expression back with no hint of the evil appearance he had before.

"Don't ever do that again, please," Draco whimpered.

Harry felt his heart constrict in an unfamiliar way as he looked at Draco. He turned away for a moment not wanting to look at the fear in his eyes that he put there.

"Sorry," Harry whispered still looking away.

Draco sighed. "It's okay, I know you were just joking around, but that was the scariest thing I have ever seen. Where did you learn to do that?"

Harry looked back at him laughing softly. "I don't know for sure. I just took the description you said and turned it into that. I didn't realize it would turn out like that at all. Must be another new aspect to my magic that I'll need to figure out."

"Must be. My turn then, uh…I've heard your favorite, now what's your worst memory of Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Uh, well there are a lot to chose from, but I have a feeling that a lot of them wouldn't be there if I had only done something different the first day of school," Harry replied.

"Okay, well what do you wish you had done differently on the first day then?" Draco asked sitting up higher looking even more interested in Harry's next words.

"Hmm, I wish that I had taken your hand that day. Now don't get me wrong I love Ron and Hermione and I'm glad they are my best mates, but I would have liked to have had you as a friend instead of my enemy. I think everything that happened since that day especially with you may not have been as bad if I had done that," Harry replied.

Draco widened his eyes in surprise expecting an entirely different answer than that one. "Uh, well let me tell you my worst memory. It's the same," Draco said quietly looking down at the mattress.

Harry's eyes widened at his revelation. "Really? Why?"

"Well, I guess for the same reasons as you. I mean that day really bothered me. I'm used to getting everything I want and when you turned my offer of friendship down I couldn't let it go. I had to remind you what a ridiculous mistake you made by turning down a Malfoy. Every time I did anything to hurt you or piss you off though I regretted it and wished that things could have been different, but they weren't and it just got worse from there. Things usually have to get worse before they get better and well I think things are getting better," Draco explained.

"Well, then from here on out let's vow that things will only get better," Harry said offering Draco his hand. Draco looked at him and then down at his waiting hand. He reached out and placed his hand in Harry's. They both looked down at their hands and watched in amazement as a pale pink light emitted from between their palms surrounding their joined hands in a glow of light. They watched as the light swirled with gold light from Harry's palm and silver light from Draco's palm. Suddenly the light pressed their hands together holding them in place as a burning sensation rippled across their palms. Both boys gritted their teeth as the burning continued. It felt like their hands were resting on a burner as it slowly heated up. Finally the pain became too much to contain their urge to cry out and they both did. Loud groans of pain poured from their mouths intermingled with a few obscenities from both boys. Then bright flames burst from the space between their palms sending both boys flying backwards on their beds breaking the connection. Harry immediately blacked out and just before Draco went under he watched in horror as two beings appeared out of nowhere lifting Harry off the bed and disappearing in a black mist. Draco wanted to cry out, but instantly the words were caught in his throat and he was enveloped in darkness.

**XXXX**

Harry was having the most beautiful dream ever. He was standing in a field full of several different colors. Standing across the field was Draco smiling happily at him. Harry smiled broadly at the boy and watched as he opened his arms to him. He started walking across the field picking up pace has he got closer only realizing that Draco wasn't moving or coming nearer to him. Harry was staying in the same spot even though his legs were feverishly working. He began running towards Draco trying to call out his name, but he merely stood there his arms open and a brilliant smile upon his face.

Then everything changed. Half the field was basking in light while the other fell into darkness. Harry stopped running as two figures approached him standing between himself and Draco. The person on the right had candy apple red hair that shimmered in multi-facets of light. Her eyes were a glowing green and her skin was pale, nearly transparent. Her hair fell down in long curling waves to her waist. Peeking out from her hair were two pointed ears. She was absolutely beautiful and Harry found his breath catching as he couldn't look away from her. She smiled at him, a radiant smile that entranced him. Then she turned her head to look to her left so Harry followed her gaze. Standing in the darkness was a man. He was very tall and muscular. His hair was jet black and extremely short and spiky. His eyes were a brilliant shade of honey brown and his skin was golden. His ears looked just like the woman next to him and his movements were as graceful as hers and then he smiled and Harry's breath caught once again, but not in awe, but in fear. This man was the exact opposite of the woman and Harry felt himself wanting to cower behind the woman in protection, but he was rooted to the spot. He couldn't move. They came closer and closer and he could do nothing. Finally they stopped in front of him and Harry found himself totally lost in their beauty.

"Hello Harry," the woman said in a melodic voice. Harry looked at her closely noticing for the first time that she looked like someone he knew. He stared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't. He turned to look at the man who was smiling again, but not to scare Harry, to comfort him. Harry realized that he looked familiar as well.

"Harry," The man said in a deep, velvety voice. Harry gulped still feeling slight afraid of him. He opened his mouth to speak again and found that he could talk again.

"Who are you? H-h-ow do you know my name?" He stuttered.

"Harry, do you not recognize us?" the woman asked.

"Uh, you seem familiar, but no I can't really say that I do. You remind me of someone. What am I doing here? Did you hurt Draco?" He asked fiercely trying to look around them.

The woman laughed happily. "Oh it has already begun dear," she whispered to the man standing next to her.

"What has begun? Where is Draco? What have you done to him?" Harry demanded. He felt his temper rise and he knew by the look at the woman's face that his eyes were glowing a vivid shade of green. But as soon as the feeling came across he was calm again. The woman smiled happily at him.

"I see he has inherited your temper dear. Harry have a seat. I think we have some explaining to do," the woman replied.

Harry looked between her and the man and shook his head in defiance. He wasn't about to sit down when Draco was in trouble.

"And I see that he has your stubbornness love," the man muttered to the woman who only glared at him. "Sit down Harry. We have much to discuss," the man growled narrowing his gaze at Harry. Harry gulped and immediately sat down on the bench that magically appeared beneath him. The man and woman sat on either side of him.

"Will you please just tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry demanded once again.

"Sorry Harry. Draco is just fine. All you saw was an image from your own mind. We thought it would be best to talk in a place like this instead of our other place of choice. My name is Hillioes and my mate's name is Lelie. And you are Piekeren," Hillioes said.

"No, I am Harry, not this Piekeren or whatever it is you just called me. I am Harry Potter and I want answers," Harry replied.

"Hillioes, remember that he is not used to our customs. Yes you are correct Harry is your human name. Where my human name is Lily and his is James," Lelie answered.

Harry stared at her in confusion. He stood up angrily and began pacing. "No, Lily and James Potter are my parents. You two are not, cannot be Lily and James. They are dead. Voldemort killed them 15 years ago. This is not funny. How dare you take me to this place and tell me lies?!" Harry cried glaring madly at them. Hillioes and Lelie looked closely at him. Tears were falling from his eyes as he continued to pace. When he turned back to look at them he staggered backwards shaking his head rapidly. He closed his eyes and opened them several times seeing the same thing each time. Sitting on the bench was his parents, how they looked in life. His mother's hair was a softer red, her eyes not so bright. His father's eyes were less intense and he was wearing his glasses. Harry stared at them tears streaming down his face. He sank to the ground crying uncontrollably. Lelie slid off the bench and wrapped her arms around Harry's shaking form. Hillioes slid down as well wrapping his arms around the both of them. They held each other for several minutes each crying in their own way. Finally Harry's tears slowed and he was able to murmur some words.

"How can this be? You're dead. You are both dead," He murmured. Lelie and Hillioes helped him stand and sit down on the bench with them, each was gripping one of his hands.

"Piekeren, Lelie and I are your parents. We didn't die that day. We had to disappear to protect you," Hillioes began explaining.

"You see, I am a light elf and your father is a dark elf. In our world a relationship like ours is forbidden. We are literally on opposite ends of life and death. The light elves protect life where as the dark elves enable death. But your father and I fell in love. We were the last royalty of our kind and our parents were good friends despite being different races. They gave us to two different families. Your father was given to a pure blood Wizarding family where as I was given to a muggle family."

"They had no idea that we would meet again at Hogwarts and fall in love. We didn't realize what we were until our inheritance and by that time we were already out of school. We sought out our family and found that they had been murdered for their choices and that we were marked for death. We went into hiding after we got married and then you came along and we were so happy, but afraid at the same time because we didn't know what would happen to you. That's when this business with Voldemort came about and a prophecy saying that you would be the one to kill him. Then we received word that we had been discovered. I'm guessing through Voldemort the dark elves had found us for the light was not a part of the death threat. That's when we contacted Dumbledore to rescue you after the mishap with Voldemort. It pained us to leave you, but we thought it was the only way to protect you," Lelie explained.

"But you were killed at the hand of Voldemort. No one can survive that," Harry protested.

"That is true, but we had stored our minds and souls into our animagus form before he killed us. The only thing that died was the bodies that we were using," Hillioes replied.

"How is that even possible? Did these people that you inhabited realize what was happening?" Harry asked looking between the two.

"Oh no, they weren't real people; they were like a projection of our human selves. I was still able to protect you with my love in that form. We thought that Voldemort had been destroyed as well so we felt that we could leave you and you would be safe from both threats, but we were wrong. We found that out a few years back that Voldemort wasn't actually dead and so we began making our way back to you. We had always planned on getting to you before your inheritance so that we could help you through it, but other things got in the way and I am deeply sorry for that," Lelie said wiping her eyes of the tears

"That's fine. You're here now, but what does this all mean? What is happening to me? What have I become?" Harry asked firing out as many questions as he could before he was interrupted.

"Do you remember when that wonderful young woman called you _Aduroatracomm_?" Hillioes asked. Harry nodded. "That means that you are a mix of light and dark elf, but your mother and I sense something else to you, that we can't quite place. You are becoming something that we never imagined was possible."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, Hillioes, Piekeren you need to get back love. Your housemates are beginning to awaken and I believe that young Draco may have seen us before we whisked you away," Lelie said as she stared off into nothing.

"Wait, no I have so much more to ask. What if you leave again?" Harry pleaded as they were ushering him in the direction that Draco had been.

"We aren't leaving again. We will be watching over you Piekeren and we will talk again. You are going to notice a lot more changes coming and we will need to discuss it, but right now you need to get back. We love you son. Until we meet again," Hillioes responded.

Harry shook his head angrily as blackness engulfed him once again. When he opened his eyes again sunlight was streaming into the dorm room as the sun rose. _"You may tell Draco everything that we discuss love. He will be a very important part to the changes that you will face." _Harry's mother's voice said in his head. He opened his eyes fully and looked around the room. Neville was sitting up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Ron was still snoring away and when Harry turned to look at Draco he could tell that he was snoring as well, but there was no sound coming from him. Harry chuckled as he watched him sleep feeling a sense of need come over him.

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep alright?" Neville asked him quietly as he stood from his bed. Harry turned his gaze over to Neville and merely nodded. "He looks almost angelic sleeping there, nothing like the git he can be in his waking hours," Neville commented motioning over to Draco.

Harry felt a burning need to punch Neville in the face at his comment about Draco. He turned his now furious gaze on Neville who was staring at him fearfully looking like he wanted to run and hide from Harry. _"Calm down son. He's just making conversation. This is one of the many changes you are going to experience now. The bonding process has started," _Hillioes's said in Harry's mind.

Harry felt a sudden calmness come over him and he softened his gaze on Neville who in turn relaxed considerably. He smiled tentatively at Harry and then scooped up his clothes and headed into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Harry sat there for a moment processing what he had learned throughout the night. _The bonding process, what does that mean? _He thought. He was surprised that he didn't feel tired or anything which made him wonder if everything had been just a dream.

Draco began stirring next to him and Harry watched as he stretched almost cat like under the sheets. When Draco opened his eyes he groaned at the light that was coming through the window and he threw an arm over his eyes. Harry began laughing which caused Draco to freeze. He pulled his arm over as he peeked out from underneath it. A bright smile graced his features as he looked at Harry.

"You're alright!" He exclaimed sitting up excitedly and reaching out to touch his bare arm without thinking. Harry glanced down and smiled.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

Draco stopped smiling and looked at him worriedly. "Someone took you last night Harry. Right after that strange thing happened with our hands you blacked out and two people took you and disappeared with you in a black mist or something. What happened to you?"

Harry looked at him trying to remember what happened with their hands. He glanced down at his open palms and examined one closely. Draco did the same and both boys gasped. Imprinted in their hands was the outline of a coat of arms of sorts with a small pink heart in one corner of it. They looked up at each other and then turned their palms to face one another. They stared at the identical coat of arms imprinted on their hands. Harry looked up at him and smiled tentatively.

"I have loads to tell you."

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like having his parents back??? Was the explanation okay??? Tell me all your thoughts please oh please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I hadn't planned on starting or finishing this chapter at all tonight,or I should say morning, but alas I got to writing and it's finished. I am super tired and any mistakes you see that may be more than usual, well it's because I'm extremely tired. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate all the alerts and reviews that you are all giving me. It's awesome! Also, I want to thank EmmyAngeldust for planting the saying that she has for an album on her myspace in my head to be used in my story. Hope you don't mind Emmy. And I'm thinking that I am rambling and making no sense. Well review and tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 5**

_Love is the strange bewilderment which overtakes one person on account of another person. (James Thurber, EB White)_

Harry and Draco dressed quickly stealing glances at each other several times before even leaving their dorm room. They walked out together followed by Ron and Neville. When they got downstairs Harry stopped to tie his shoe. Draco walked ahead. Suddenly Harry whipped his head up as if watching the scene before him in slow motion. Blaise came bounding from his room leaping onto Draco's back asking him excitedly how his first night went sharing a dorm with a bunch of Gryffindors. The next thing to happen was Blaise flying across the room and flipping over the back of a couch in the common room and landing with a dull thud on the other side and Harry standing protectively at Draco's side hand raised.

Everyone was staring between Harry and Draco and the spot where Blaise had disappeared. Hermione stared at Harry open mouthed surprised at what he had just done. Harry's eyes were glowing brightly, his skin glowing. Hermione ran over to Blaise to help him up and watched in horror as Harry smiled menacingly at him. Draco reached out and touched Harry's arm and almost instantly Harry reverted back to his normal self. He stood there staring around the room replaying what had happened as if he had been watching the whole time and not the one actually doing it. He put his hand up to his mouth and shook his head.

"Blaise I am so sorry," He whispered.

"It's alright, I think. I don't know, I'm a bit confused at the moment," Blaise responded rubbing the back of his head. Draco was still staring after his best friend and his new friend.

"You and me both. That was so strange. It was like I was watching it from a different view like I was standing amongst all of you and not the one actually doing it," Harry muttered as he walked to the portrait and out deep in thought.

Draco watched him go and then turned back to look at Hermione. "Alright, Granger, explain," he said.

"Um, I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it. Are you hurt Blaise?" She responded.

"No, I'm fine. What did I do to make him react like that?" He asked.

"You jumped on Draco, that's the only thing we saw that would warrant something like that, but why I don't know," Hermione replied. She tapped her chin thinking deeply. Draco clenched his hand absently which didn't go missed by Hermione.

"Well, I'm starving. Blaise I suggest until we know what Harry's deal is that you refrain from jumping me," Draco joked.

"Yeah no problem," Blaise said absently as he headed for the portrait, the others following behind him. Hermione walked up behind Draco grabbing his hand. She shot her hand back as a burning sensation went through her hand. Draco felt the same thing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked waving her hand to rid it of the sensation.

Draco glanced down at his hand and opened it to show Hermione. She stared at the coat of arms that was imprinted into his hand. She reached out to tentatively run her finger over it, but stopped herself as she was reminded of what happened when she grabbed his hand.

"It happened last night. Harry has the same thing. We asked each other some questions and then we shook after one of them and there was this pink light that shot from our joined hands and then gold and silver light came out and intertwined or something and then our hands were pressed together and this burning sensation came through and when it was all over we both blacked out," Draco explained.

The portrait slid open and Harry walked in looking frazzled. He stared between Hermione and Draco his eyes narrowing slightly. "What's going on in here?" He demanded.

Hermione stepped away from Draco even though she wasn't really all that close. "Harry can I see your hand?" Hermione asked calmly.

He looked at her a bit perplexed and then noticed that Draco's hand was also facing up. He visibly relaxed as he showed Hermione his hand. She gasped as she looked between the two. She reached up and touched Harry's hand, tracing the outline of the shield on his hand. As she touched it she was vaguely aware that Draco was tensing next to her as if he was trying to not reach out and slap her hand away. She turned to look at him noticing his pained expression. She immediately stopped and clasped her hands in front of her. Draco calmed almost immediately.

"Draco, what were you just feeling like?" She asked.

"Like I want to rip your hand off your body to get it away from Harry," He whispered darkly.

She perked an eyebrow at his tone. He shook his head and looked back at her looking like his normal self.

"Harry, how did you feel when Blaise jumped on Draco?" She questioned looking at Harry this time.

"Like I wanted to throw him across the room, which I did," Harry replied.

"That's very interesting. Hmm…. well let's go down to breakfast shall we?" She suggested.

They both nodded and followed her out of the portrait hole. Harry and Draco had their hands resting at their sides as they walked side by side. Harry felt a sudden need to reach out and hold Draco's hand so he did. A calmness came over both of them and they glanced at each other curiously. Harry intertwined their fingers as they followed Hermione down to the Great Hall. Before entering the hall they broke apart, the warmth and calmness leaving, all that was left was a longing. Harry followed Draco to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to him and across from Blaise who was joined shortly by Hermione. Draco immediately sought out Harry's hand beneath the table. They stole glances at each other again which did not go missed by the head boy and girl who looked at each other as well.

"So Harry, what's it like sleeping with your mortal enemy?" Blaise asked. Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly. Hermione bit her lip and shot Blaise a glare. He brought his hand to his face slapping himself in the cheek. Harry started to laugh as did Draco.

"It's only been one night Blaise. Not sure yet, but so far so good," Harry replied with a smile. Blaise visibly sighed in relief at not being hexed.

"And you Draco? What's it like sleeping with a bunch of Gryffindors?" Blaise said asking his earlier question.

Draco grinned automatically which earned him a quirked eyebrow from Blaise. He immediately schooled his features before replying. "It's fine," He replied. He turned back to is food successfully ending the questioning. He let go of Harry's hand in order to grab some items to put on his plate. Harry did the same and as soon as his hand was back under the table Draco grabbed his hand once again. They ate their breakfast in silence aside from talking to Hermione or Blaise or to anyone else who popped by their table. Harry looked up noticing the camaraderie amongst the different houses. He glanced up at the staff table to see them smiling happily at the students before them. Even Snape was showing a bit of a smile. Harry smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco whispered for only Harry to hear.

"Look at all of this. The students are mingling more than ever. The Slytherin table has at least one person from each house over here not to mention two of the biggest Gryffindors there are and the staff is actually smiling. I mean we even got Snape to smile. That's a feat in itself," Harry whispered back smiling.

Draco felt his heart swell at the obvious happiness that was emanating from Harry. He felt the heat between their joined hands rise a bit as well. He glanced around and sure enough there was a lot of inter house mingling. He glanced up at the staff table and nearly choked on seeing Snape smiling.

"He doesn't even look like he's in pain by smiling," Draco whispered. Harry laughed which got a look from Hermione and Blaise who were having their own conversation.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Harry asked.

"You're amazing," Draco whispered barely audible enough for him to hear himself, but it was clear as day to Harry. He looked at him in surprise and then smiled happily as he squeezed his hand.

"Let's go for a walk," Harry whispered leaning in close to Draco's ear, his breath ghosting over his cheek. Draco blushed deeply and felt a bit lightheaded.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh sure, now?" He spluttered.

Harry grinned at him pushing his empty plate away. "Yes right now. Classes don't start for another hour or so. Besides remember I have loads to tell you," He whispered another breath of air ghosting Draco's cheek. Hermione was watching them out of the corner of her eye trying to hide the smile that was gracing her face.

Draco pushed his nearly empty plate away from him and stood quickly shaking off the chills that Harry was sending through him. He had let go of Harry's hand before standing bringing the longing feeling back. He strode towards the door. Hermione looked at Harry in question and he merely smiled as he stood and followed the path that Draco took.

"Did I miss something?" Blaise asked as he watched them leave the Great Hall.

"Uh, I think we are missing a lot of things. Hopefully we'll have some light shed soon enough," Hermione replied as she watched them leave as well.

**XXXX**

Harry caught up to Draco outside. He was nearly halfway to the Black Lake before acknowledging that Harry was next to him. Once they were out of the view of the castle he turned to Harry with a questioning look.

"Alright, let's talk. Why am I feeling this longing need to touch you? Why did you react the way you did this morning? Why did I react the way I did when Hermione was touching you? Why did my hand burn when Hermione grabbed it? What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco demanded.

"Let's get settled over there and I promise I will answer all your questions, or at least try anyway," Harry replied.

Draco nodded and followed Harry over to a willow tree. They sat down beneath it and Draco crossed his arms waiting impatiently for Harry to answer his questions. His leg was bouncing up and down trying to control the longing to reach out and grab Harry's hand again. Harry had his hands resting in his lap as he sat cross legged facing Draco.

"Well, let's see, I don't know the answer to any of your questions. I only have theories or what I've been told anyway. First of all though I need to tell you what happened last night, someone did come into our room and whisk me away. Well I should say two someone's did. You're not going to believe this, but I'm told that you are going to play a very important part in all the changes I'm going through so I'll tell you anyway. It started out with a dream of you and me in a field, but you were far away from me and when I tried to get to you, I couldn't. That's when the two people showed up. Long story short, it was my parents. They are alive!" Harry exclaimed happily.

Draco smiled at him, but still looked confused. "Well, that's great, but did they shed any light as to what is going on with you?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Yes, I guess I'm what they call _Aduroatracomm. _That is a light and dark elf with something else mixed in," Harry answered. He looked at Draco biting his lip in worry.

Draco stared at him in disbelief. "You're an elf?" He whispered.

"Yes I am. That's what is with all the changes I've gone through. What are you thinking?" Harry asked worriedly.

Draco sat back against the tree and shook his head. He felt overwhelmed and confused. "Does that have to do with what happened last night with our hands and what happened this morning?"

"Well, they mentioned that the bonding has already started and I think that means we're bonding," Harry whispered.

"Bonding as in, we are going to be mates? Like, am I your mate?" Draco questioned looking slightly alarmed.

"Uh, I don't really know for sure. I think so," Harry muttered. Draco stared at him in surprise. He stood up quickly walking away from Harry. He stood at the edge of the lake staring out into the distance.

Harry stood and slowly approached him. "Draco," He said tentatively reaching out to touch his arm. Draco moved out of his reach and Harry brought his hand back feeling it turn a bit cold. He looked down noticing that the pink heart was fading ever so slightly. Draco absently squeezed his fist feeling the coldness as well. He glanced down and noticed the same thing that Harry saw.

"This is a lot to take in. I don't really understand any of this. I'm not sure what to say about it. I mean we've just started becoming friends and we are already destined to be mates? I don't know about that," Draco said turning to look at him. Harry stared back looking defeated. He sagged his shoulders and looked down at the ground.

"Do you have a problem being my son's mate?" a scathing voice said behind Draco. Draco froze where he stood feeling fear consume him. He turned to see Hillioes glaring daggers at him, his eyes and body glowing brightly. Draco cowered away and found himself behind Harry in the blink of an eye.

"Dad, it's okay. It's not something that he's expecting to hear. Besides how can he grasp it if even I haven't," Harry asked trying to calm his father. Lelie flitted next to him resting her hand gently on his arm calming him instantly. Draco peeked over Harry's shoulder at her. His mouth dropped open in awe at her beauty. She smiled sweetly at him immediately entrancing him.

"Right son, sorry about that. I'm a bit defensive when it comes to those I love," Hillioes replied.

"I understand," He said. He reached behind him grabbing Draco's hand gently to pull him next to him. The heat slowly returned at their touch. "Draco these are my parents Hillioes and Lelie or as you know them James and Lily Potter. Mom, dad, this is Draco Malfoy, my friend," He introduced the word friend feeling wrong on his tongue, in a good way.

"Hello Draco it's nice to meet you. I think he's more than a friend though Piekeren," Lelie said sweetly.

"Malfoy huh? You're Lucius's boy? Could you have picked anyone worse, son?" Hillioes asked with a smirk at Draco.

Draco gulped beside Harry and shrank back again, but not letting go of his hand.

"Dad, come on, be nice. The Malfoy's have done a lot the past few months. Be nice," Harry responded with a grin.

"Dear, Harry didn't really pick him either. It was already set the day they were born, you know that," Lelie told her husband.

"Wait, you mean that Harry and I were picked the day we were born to be mates?" Draco asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes. You have always been destined to be Harry's mate even if we didn't know that he was going to become what he is until the day he turned 17," Lelie replied.

"I don't get a choice in this?" Draco asked. Harry tensed next to him as did Hillioes who was taking a couple of steps toward Draco glaring menacingly at him.

"Well, I suppose you do, but it won't do Harry any good," Lelie pointed out reaching out to calm her husband once again.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Harry could very well die if you choose to not continue the bonding process," Hillioes said angrily.

Harry's eyes widened at this and he glanced back at Draco whose eyes were wide as well.

"Hillioes, that's a bit harsh. You may not die Harry; you'll just slowly waste away because your mate doesn't return your affections. You only have one mate, that's all. You don't get second chances. As for you Draco you can live on, but you'll always feel that something is missing and no matter what you do you can't fill in the part that's missing. Most people are nagged so much by it that they eventually die, just as their mate will," Lelie responded sending a scolding look to Hillioes.

"Did you notice that your palm changed in temperature when you turned away from Harry, questioning the things he told you?" They both nodded. "That's only a minor part to what happens when you refuse a bond," Hillioes explained.

"So really I have no choice?" Draco questioned again.

"Draco, you will always have a choice no matter what. I can't make you do something you don't want to do. I would never do that to you," Harry assured him turning to face him. Draco searched his eyes seeing nothing, but confirmation to what Harry had told him. He also saw the need in his eyes for Draco and that made him feel something inside him swell with happiness.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot," Draco said smiling at him. Harry returned the smile, Draco giving him the same reaction as he always did, dazed.

"Piekeren, would you like to see what you look like without your human glamour on?" Lelie asked.

Harry looked at her and nodded. Lelie smiled and approached him. She waved Draco to step back and he ended up standing uncomfortably next to Hillioes who was looking at him critically. Lelie waved her hands over Harry several times and then stepped back as well. She stood next to Draco on his other side and placed a comforting arm around him. Draco stood there uncomfortably still feeling uneasy on one side and comforted on the other. He watched Harry as he stood there looking expectantly at his parents and Draco.

Suddenly Harry's features started to morph. Draco's breath caught as he watched him change before his eyes. Harry's hair shortened even more to the length of his father's. He shot up another few inches thus becoming taller than Draco. His body expanded ever so slightly packing on more muscle. His ears extended to pointed ends and his skin was darkening ever so slightly emanating a golden hue. Then his eyes were the last to change. They became the brightest green Draco had ever seen. He felt his stomach drop and his legs become jelly as he took in the real Harry. Harry smiled at them and Draco gulped loudly his knees successfully giving out. Harry was there in lightening speed scooping him into his arms before he fell to the ground.

Draco stared up into the beautiful creature that Harry had become. "You are breathtaking," he whispered. He tentatively reached up and touched Harry's face. Harry's eyes closed and he turned into Draco's touch. "Be still my heart," he whispered. Harry's eyes opened again shining brightly. He smiled down at him which caused Draco's breath to hitch.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked his voice laced in concern. He supported Draco's body with one arm and reached out with his other hand to cup Draco's face. He ran his thumb over Draco's smooth cheek. Draco closed his eyes at his touch. Harry bent down and gently kissed Draco's cheek. His breath caught as Harry lifted his face away leaving Draco longing for his lips to be back to his cheek or anywhere else for that matter.

"Yeah," Draco barely whispered. Harry smiled at him again and set him standing straight again. He kept one arm around him securely. He looked up to see his mother trying to contain her tears and his father grinning.

"Piekeren when you're ready to put your human glamour back on just think of how you look in your human form and wave your hand and you'll be back to normal. We'll talk again soon and I want to meet the rest of your friends too," Lelie whispered.

"Thank you mother. I'll see you again soon," Harry responded.

"Malfoy, I'll be watching you young man. Always watching," Hillioes reminded him with a warning tone.

Draco tensed in Harry's grasp and Harry sent his father a warning look of his own. His father threw his hands up and grinned. He winked at Harry as he reached out for Lelie. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her nose gently before they disappeared into the black mist.

Draco relaxed as soon as Hillioes was gone. "_Don't forget Malfoy_," his disembodied voice was heard. Draco looked around in alarm.

"Dad," Harry scolded. He heard his father's laughter resonating around them. Harry turned back to Draco and smiled at him. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that I'm an idiot for ever thinking that this wasn't something that I'd want," Draco replied looking a bit steadier on his feet.

"Well, Draco, it's not something that you have to accept you know. I don't want you to be with me or whatever this would be because I might die or you might. I want you to be happy and if being tied to me forever isn't what would make you happy then I will support you no matter what," Harry said.

"Harry let's just see what happens. I can see myself with you forever and it comforts me to know that you won't force me no matter what I decide," Draco replied.

"Well I'm glad. Shall we go up for class?" Harry asked.

"Yes I think so, but you might want to change back before hand," Draco suggested.

"Well, I was thinking I would keep it since I look even hotter than I did," Harry joked.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him. "I don't think so. This view is only meant for me and your fellow elves. No one else. I am already going to have to deal with everyone ogling you in your human form. I can't even imagine the hell I'd have to go through with you looking as stunning as you do at this moment."

"Well, I will only have eyes for you no matter what happens. Don't you worry about that," Harry replied. He closed his eyes getting a mental image of how he looks in his human form. With a wave of his hand he was back to his human self in a matter of seconds. Draco watched the change and smiled when he was finished.

"Still beautiful," Draco murmured.

Harry blushed and reached out to him pulling him into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear. He kissed him on the cheek gently again.

"You're always welcome," Draco whispered back kissing him on the cheek as well. They separated and started making their way back up to the castle.

"They make a fine couple don't they?" Lelie whispered from her invisible position in the willow tree.

"Yes they do. Let's just hope he has the strength to stay with Piekeren. Merlin knows he'll need it," Hillioes whispered back.

She nodded and they both looked after their son and Draco apprehensively both hoping for a happy future for their only son.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter! I wanted to add more, but I thought this might be a good stopping place. The first day of dueling is in this chapter and let's just say it doesn't go as smoothly as the staff hoped, but so what else is new. Let me know what you think. Oh and I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews I've gotten. I'm really happy that I'm only this far in and I have that many reviews. You guys are awesome. Anyway, review please!**

**Chapter 6**

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. (Marianne Williamson)_

Harry and Draco linked hands as they approached the school smiles on their faces. Harry lifted up their joined hands kissing the back of Draco's hand. "How are we going to control the longing while we are in class?" Draco asked after he blushed at Harry's gesture.

"Hmm, I don't know. I guess focus on the fact that we will see each other soon enough and we'll be able to touch again. Of course we should focus on the subject as well," Harry suggested.

"Let me try something," Draco said as he let go of Harry's hand. "Close your eyes and tell me what you feel," He continued.

"I feel like I want to just grab you and wrap my arms around you and never let you go," Harry muttered eyes closed.

"How about now?" Draco asked clasping his hands together.

Harry grinned at him. "I feel your hand, but not like it feels when I am actually holding it. Now I feel a slight touch along our symbol, a caress almost." He opened his eyes and saw what Draco was doing and he smiled wider. "That's brilliant. Let me try that," He said.

Draco grinned back and closed his eyes. Harry did the same as he had done and Draco experienced the same feelings. "Okay, so it doesn't quite take the longing away, but at least it numbs it. I think I can handle being away for a bit from you," Draco said.

"Well, today we won't have to worry much since we are all together for dueling," Harry said jumping into a dueling stance. Draco started to laugh rolling his eyes.

"Well then let's get going. It's a bit chilly out here which is strange," Draco commented as he started walking towards the front doors wrapping his arms around himself.

Harry froze where he was, not following behind Draco. His eyes were focused on the south. Draco stopped when he noticed that Harry had not followed him. He turned to look at him and followed Harry's gaze seeing nothing as per usual. He walked back over taking in his tense posture. He immediately felt the tension seep into his body as well.

"Draco, we need to get inside. Something is working its way here and I don't think we should be outside right now," Harry muttered not looking at him.

"What like a storm or something?" Draco asked looking to the sky for any sign of clouds. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with no sign of any disturbance.

"No. It's something else. Let's go," Harry said. He finally pulled his eyes from the south and grabbed Draco's hand walking quickly towards the castle doors. Draco was running to keep up. By the time they reached the castle doors and rushed inside Draco was breathing hard and glaring slightly at Harry.

"Harry…this…what is…." Draco huffed as be bent over taking deep breaths.

"They aren't going to come into the castle. They'll stay outside until I find them. Just promise me you'll stay inside. Don't go out there for any reason. Promise me," Harry said sternly lifting Draco's chin to look up at him. He looked up at him fearfully.

"Harry, you're freaking me out here," Draco said regaining his ability to talk coherently.

"Draco, promise me," Harry begged.

Draco searched his eyes for an explanation, but found only torment. "Alright, I promise," He said quietly wondering exactly who Harry was referring to as 'them'.

"Thank you. Let's go before we're late. The happiness from breakfast with the staff may very well dissipate if we don't get in there on time," Harry said. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him, slower this time, towards the Great Hall. Draco followed behind looking concerned about what Harry saw.

When they entered the Great Hall they dropped hands, but Harry couldn't quite keep his hands to himself so he casually threw an arm over Draco's shoulders as if they were the best of friends. Several of their fellow Hogwarts' classmates were looking shocked at their behavior and whispering madly. Draco glanced over at Harry who was grinning, but his eyes betrayed his smile.

They made their way over to Hermione and Blaise who were talking animatedly with each other. They took a seat behind them and rested their legs against each other. Both noticed that as long as they touched in one way or another the need was satisfied.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Hermione asked looking between the two suspiciously.

"We went down to the lake to talk about some things," Harry answered.

"Well, what did you talk about?" Hermione asked. She noticed that they were sitting rather close and that they weren't the slightest bit concerned.

"Hermione, that is none of your business," Draco replied.

"Well, you guys flew out of here like you were going to make out or something," Hermione commented.

Draco blushed and Harry merely smirked.

"You didn't!" Hermione shrieked covering her mouth. Half the room turned to look at her while the other half stopped their conversations and listened intently to what was going to happen next. She looked horrorstruck.

"So what if we did?" Harry teased.

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Blaise looked between Draco's blushing face that was deepening in color and Harry's grin that was widening by the second. He stopped and stared at Draco.

"Did you?" He asked him looking closely at him.

"No Blaise we did not and even if we did it's none of your business," Draco replied haughtily.

Harry burst out laughing as Hermione continued to stare at them wide eyed and soon enough Blaise's expression looked the same. Harry glanced over at Draco who was laughing softly along with him.

"May I have your attention please?!" Professor McGonagall said her voice amplified. Harry and Draco continued to laugh and missed the scathing look that Professor McGonagall had sent their way. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! May I have your attention please?" Harry and Draco jumped and clamped their hands over their mouths looking straight at her apologetically.

"Sorry Professor," they both mumbled.

She glared at them one more time and turned back to the politely awaiting students. "Good morning. As Professor Dumbledore addressed at the welcoming feast, we are bringing back dueling here at Hogwarts. It will be carefully monitored by myself, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Lupin. In our regular classes you will be learning different spells and defense to help you in a duel. In a real life duel there will be no need for politeness and often times you will have no chance to prepare yourself for it, but here you will follow all the rules of a professional dueling match. Today we will spend the time scoring your abilities so that we will be able to help you prepare in the best way possible. Please listen for your name as we go along to find who you will be dueling. Let's start with Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson," Professor McGonagall explained.

Ron and Pansy approached the dueling platform smiling smugly at each other. They bowed and took the necessary steps away from each other. As soon as they were where they needed to be, both of them turned around at the same time sending a spell at each other. Ron dropped to the floor in fits of giggles as Pansy dodged his spell. She glanced around the room in a cocky manner and missed the spell that flew at her from Ron. It hit her square in the chest and she suddenly began jumping up and down in place acting much like a rabbit. Ron grinned happily as he overcame her spell. He slowly stood keeping an eye on her. She was glaring angrily at him as she battled to cancel out the spell. Finally she was back to herself and grinned maliciously at him. She waved her wand elaborately and shooting from the end of her wand were several spiders that began scuttling towards Ron. Ron's eyes widened fearfully and his hand began to shake as he tried to counter the spiders that were coming at him. Pansy watched him gleefully, but soon realized that he was turning rather white and looked as if he was going to faint in a matter of seconds.

Soon enough the spiders were only a foot away from Ron and one leapt at him. Simultaneously Pansy banished them as Ron fainted falling backwards off the platform. Pansy hurried over to him and knelt down next to him looking down at him fearfully. Harry and Draco exchanged curious looks. Professor McGonagall bent over Ron and revived him. He spluttered awake shrieking madly about spiders and then he passed out again. Pansy started tearing up as she followed McGonagall and a levitated Ron from the room.

The duels continued on without nearly as much excitement as the one between Ron and Pansy. Soon enough Harry and Draco's names were called together. They approached the platform apprehensively.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do this against you," Harry whispered as they walked up there.

"Don't hold back just because I'm your mate," Draco responded with a grin. Harry looked at him in concern and Draco merely rolled his eyes at him.

They bowed and turned to take their required steps back. As soon as they were in the right spot they whirled around and sent a spell at each other. Harry ducked and rolled as Draco's spell whizzed past him. Draco threw up a shield and the spell was absorbed instantly. Harry crouched and flicked another spell at Draco who sent another one his way as well. Both boys had their shields up and both spells were absorbed.

"Alright boys, I want things to be interesting. No shields. It will all be skill now," Professor Lupin directed.

Both boys dropped their shields and took their stance. Suddenly both boys started shooting off one spell after the other and both boys effectively dodged each spell. Harry sent a spell at Draco and it barely missed him. Harry looked up at him in concern. That was the distraction that Draco needed and he sent a stinging hex at Harry. It hit him in the leg sending him falling to the ground and cringing in pain. Draco narrowed his gaze and taunted Harry.

"Come on Potter. Give me your worst," He taunted.

Harry stood as he successfully cancelled the spell. He narrowed his gaze at Draco. "Malfoy, are you sure about that?" He asked in a warning tone. His eyes started to rapidly change color to a frightening black.

Draco faltered for just a moment, his confidence slipping and fear taking over. Harry took his chance and flicked his wand muttering "_Extraxinis Parumeruo_." Draco watched in horror as fire shot out of Harry's wand and headed towards him. Suddenly the fire made a ring around him and morphed into little demon looking things that were sending sparks of fire at Draco. Harry watched as the fire demons slowly closed in on Draco who was staring around him fearfully looking for a way out. His hand was shaking so hard that he couldn't utter a single thing to stop them. Everyone else in the room watched the change of events in shock frozen in place. Draco looked up fearfully at Harry.

"Harry, stop this please," He pleaded tears coming to his eyes.

Harry's gaze narrowed even more as he looked at the circle that was getting closer and closer to Draco.

"Harry please!" Draco cried.

Harry's black eyes glazed over momentarily and then turned back to his startling shade of green. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He looked up at the ring of little demons that were nearly ready to engulf Draco. He realized immediately that he had caused that and flicked his wand effectively banishing the fire of little demons. Harry looked up with tormented eyes at Draco's fearful face. He looked around the room at everyone's worried expressions. He looked back at Draco who was looking at Harry in a way that broke his heart. He shook his head angrily and closed his eyes disappearing instantly in a gray mist.

Draco whipped his head around looking for Harry and could find no sign of him. Hermione and Blaise had leapt up on the platform and ran to Draco checking him over to make sure that he was alright.

"Draco, what is going on with Harry?!" Hermione demanded.

"We've got to find him," Draco muttered looking around once again. He was flexing his hand repeatedly trying to get a sense of how Harry was feeling. He felt nothing.

"Draco! I need to know what is going on with my best friend!" Hermione cried tears threatening to spill.

Draco turned back to her. "Hermione, he's an _Aduroatracomm_. He's a light and dark elf with something else mixed in. That's what's going on with him. We need to find him. I don't have a good feeling about this," Draco explained hurriedly as he jumped from the platform running towards the Great Hall doors.

Hermione and Blaise followed behind him. Draco stopped at the castle doors and turned back to them. "He went into the forest I bet. He's probably looking for his parents, but I can't go out there. I promised I'd stay in the castle," Draco muttered to himself as he paced back and forth. Hermione watched him for a moment as she thought about what exactly Harry was and what that meant for him. The professors and the rest of the students had left the Great Hall for their offices or their dorms leaving Draco, Blaise, and Hermione the only ones left in the entry hall. Suddenly Hillioes and Lelie appeared from a white mist right next to Hermione sending her about a foot in the air and a shriek out of her mouth.

"Oh I am so sorry young lady. I did not mean to startle you. Draco, what happened in here?" Lelie asked looking mildly frantic. Hermione stared at her and Hillioes.

"Who… who… you're…." Hermione stuttered.

Hillioes stepped closer to her sending her stepping back into Blaise's arms. She looked at him fearfully. "Are you friends of Piekeren?"

Hermione stared at him her voice gone.

"Yes, this is Hermione Granger, Harry's very best friend and this is Blaise Zabini, my best friend. This is James and Lily Potter or Hillioes and Lelie," Draco introduced absently as he continued to pace.

Hermione looked between the two seeing the similarities. Lelie smiled at her. "Hermione, it is so nice to meet you. Where is that son of mine?" Lelie said kindly.

Draco stopped pacing. "Wait, you haven't seen him?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy? What happened in here? We felt a change in our son," Hillioes demanded as he turned his penetrating gaze on Draco.

"Harry disappeared in a gray mist or something. He cast a spell on me that I've never heard. It created this ring of fire that surrounded me and then these little demon things morphed from this fire and surrounded me. Harry was utterly frightening. His eyes turned to an ominous black and he looked nothing like himself. He looked like he was going to kill me and that he was enjoying himself," Draco explained.

Lelie gasped and Hillioes tensed next to her. He looked over to Lelie who looked terrified. "Oh no, that is definitely not good. Lelie we need to find him. Let's go," Hillioes said as he turned to his wife to disappear.

"Wait! What is going on? What's happened to Harry?" Draco demanded.

"That would only happen if Dark Elves were nearby. If Piekeren disappeared like that he would go immediately to someplace that he was able to be alone and among nature so he must be in the Forbidden Forest. We need to get to him before the Dark Elves find him," Lelie responded frantically.

"Why are there Dark Elves here? Is Harry in danger?" Draco asked.

"Draco, we can explain later. We need to get to Harry before they do. Stay inside. Do not go outside. When we find him we'll bring him back to you okay?" Lelie replied. She looked at Hillioes and nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and they both disappeared.

Draco slammed his fists against the door angrily and stalked away. Hermione felt like she was going to collapse and she turned to look at Blaise fearfully. He wrapped his arm around her waist walking up the stairs to the common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hooray for another update! Okay so this explains about what happened to Harry and even more into the world that Harry is going to be a part of :) I hope you all enjoy it! I really love all the reviews! They mean so much to me!! Hope you enjoy oh and make sure you read the quote, it just might give a hint of a bit of something in this chappie :) It happens to be one of my favorites.... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

_When he kisses you he isn't doing anything else. You're his whole universe and the moment is eternal because he doesn't have any plans and isn't going anywhere. Just kissing you…it's overwhelming. (Unknown)_

When Harry opened his eyes again he was standing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Tears were streaming down his face, his body shaking. He looked around for a place to sit to figure out what he had just done. He approached a tall oak tree and quickly climbed it sitting down on a wide limb. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried silently. _What have I done? What did I do to Draco? I could have hurt him! Gods he's never going to forgive me! _Harry flexed his hand several times feeling a faint touch that was slightly comforting. _At least he's looking for me, that's something. _He thought hopefully, but then another voice entered his thoughts, _yeah he's looking for you to tell you he wants nothing to do with you. _Harry let a frustrated yell and started crying harder.

He felt something shift around him and he slowly opened his eyes, his tears stopping immediately, his hairs standing on end. Crouching in front of him was an elf with deep golden brown skin, strikingly white hair, and startling blue eyes. It was clad completely in black. It examined Harry closely and slowly approached him. Harry's eyes widened in fear as he backed up to nowhere. The elf moved even closer its lips peeling back in a smile that sent chills through Harry.

Harry pushed off the tree branch, flipping gracefully before landing in a low crouch in his full elf form. He watched the other elf jump down with ease from the tree and slowly approach him. Behind it there was the same black mist that Harry's parents used when they appeared around him. He had come to learn that it was the elves form of apparition. He watched as three more elves appeared behind the first elf. All of them looked the same except the others eyes were all violet. Harry focused on the first elf guessing that they were the leader.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded.

The first elf stopped to study him once again. "My, my, you are a powerful little elf aren't you?" The elf mocked.

"I will ask you again, what do you want?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"So fierce too, very interesting," the elf remarked again in a high voice. The elf resumed approaching Harry and he stayed where he was watching her closely.

"You have no business here, Sage. You should leave," Hillioes warned appearing next to his son's crouching form. Lelie appeared on Harry's other side and glared menacingly at the other elves. Harry slowly stood up facing the other elves that were surprisingly shorter than him. Sage stopped walking towards him and stared between him and Lelie and then Hillioes.

"Why Hillioes, it's been far too long," She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Lelie glared daggers at the elf and let out a growl. Sage merely smiled at her.

"Not long enough. What are you doing here?" Hillioes demanded.

"Why, we wanted to see this son of yours of course. We are simply on a discovery mission. May I introduce the others of my group, Rain, Noel, and Ruby. The King sent us to meet him," Sage explained.

"You have no business seeing our son. You have no king, just an aristocratic, egotistical, freak for a leader. You tell this 'king' of yours to leave my son alone," Lelie said in a heated voice

Sage shook her head and smiled meanly at Lelie. "Your son belongs to us now. He is a dark elf," Sage replied taking a step forward. Lelie stood defensively in front of Harry standing her ground. Sage snarled at her as the other elves took defensive stances next to her. "Move Lelie."

Hillioes glanced at her fearfully and he nodded subtly. Lelie stepped away from Harry and disappeared within her white mist. Harry looked back at Sage narrowing his gaze.

"You have no right to talk to my mother that way," Harry seethed. His eyes changed to a nearly pearly light green as he glared at her. His limbs extended further and he shot up another five inches effectively towering over Hillioes and the other elves. Hillioes smirked as he took in his son's changing form and the nervous looks that Sage and her elves were giving him

"What is the meaning of this Hillioes?" Sage demanded in a shaky voice.

"It appears that you've offended my son. Sucks to be you," Hillioes replied grinning wickedly.

"You go back to your king and you tell him that if he is no longer king. I will be the one you all bow down to. I will be the one to lead this world and the Wizarding world. Do not doubt my words," Harry said in a deep, almost hypnotic voice.

Sage and the other elves looked as if they were fighting the command, but were unsuccessful. They bowed under his penetrating gaze before quickly disappearing. Harry immediately turned back into his normal elf self. He looked at his dad nervously.

"Amazing," Hillioes muttered as he looked at his son in awe.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"You've chosen to lead both worlds. You've acknowledged your inheritance of power. I should bow down to you. You are now my leader," Hillioes whispered unable to move his body to match his words.

"No, I don't want you to bow to me. You and mum are the rightful leaders not me," Harry whispered.

"We are not, you are. Always have been," Hillioes said as he knelt before him.

"Dad, no. I command you to not bow to me," Harry said.

Hillioes grinned up at him. "Unfortunately son, your abilities of commanding only work on your subordinates, not your family or your mate. I am bowing because I want to," Hillioes replied.

Harry stared at him and sagged his shoulders in defeat. Hillioes stood again and clapped him on the shoulder. "I hope you're ready for a war," He said as he began making his way back through the forest to the castle.

"What?!" Harry cried as he took off after him.

**XXXX**

Draco stormed into the seventh year common room and up to his dorm room. Blaise and Hermione trailed after him. He rushed to the window looking out nervously. Hermione and Blaise stood next to him and looked out the window as well.

"I can't handle this. Something is definitely wrong. I can feel it," Draco muttered as he clenched his fist over and over.

"You can feel him through your symbol?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes. He's really upset. Oh no," Draco responded. His eyes widened and he looked out into the forest fearfully. Hermione followed his gaze thinking he saw something. Draco's body went tense as he stared out across the grounds. Hermione and Blaise watched the tops of the trees and gasped in horror as three clouds of black mist combined into one and settled into the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise asked.

Draco ran a hand through his hair biting his lip at the same time.

"Look!" Hermione cried. They followed her gaze and saw another black mist coming from the castle. "That must be his parents!"

They continued watching, waiting for something to happen. Draco calmed slightly, his body less tense. Nothing more happened until they saw a white tiger bound out to the edge of the woods and disappear into a white mist. Behind the three of them a loud thump was heard and they quickly turned around to see the white tiger standing in the dorm, its dark green stripes shimmering in the light. Hermione and Blaise stepped back against the window Draco not far behind. The tiger purred and then turned into Lelie. All three of them let out a sigh in relief.

"Sorry about that. It's faster that way," Lelie said as she approached them to look out the window. She worried her lip just as Harry did when he was nervous.

"Wait, why are you here and not with Harry?" Draco demanded.

"It's better that I'm not there. Sage does not like me, well no dark elves like me so I was only making things worse by being down there. Don't worry, Hillioes and Piekeren can take care of themselves," Lelie replied looking at Draco in a comforting manner.

"What is going on down there?" Draco demanded.

"Sage is finding out just what our son is made of. Oh now she's going to get it, look," Lelie muttered her eyes widening excitedly. Draco turned to look out the window again and noticed a silver light burst from the tree tops. Within seconds four black mists shot out of the tree tops and disappeared heading south. Lelie smiled triumphantly and stepped back from the window. She took a seat on one of the beds and continued smiling.

"What just happened?" Draco asked.

"I think we'll wait until they get up here. There is a lot for you both to find out. Draco, how do you feel about being a part of a royal family? Or should I say being the other half of royalty?" Lelie asked still smiling.

Draco stared at her in shock. "What do you-" Draco stopped as Hermione shrieked loudly near the window.

"They are coming out right now!" She cried. Draco turned to look down and watched as Harry and Hillioes emerged from the forest. Harry was in his elfin form still. Hillioes gestured up towards the window and Harry looked up giving his audience a brilliant smile, his eyes boring into Draco's. His breath caught as he watched Hillioes grip onto Harry's arm and they disappeared into Harry's gray mist. Draco whipped around and watched as the gray mist materialized in the room. Harry stepped out as did Hillioes and barely registered who else was in the room before he had an armful of Draco. Draco threw his arms around Harry's next letting out a gleeful cry as he squeezed him tightly. Harry hugged him back and stood patiently as Draco reached up cupping his face on both sides examining him closely. He smiled happily at him and leaned up kissing him hard on the lips. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but closed quickly as he returned the kiss.

"Are you alright?" Draco whispered as he pulled back resting his forehead against his.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry for earlier," Harry whispered back.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure there's an explanation, as long as you're okay, I'm okay. Gods I was so worried about you," Draco murmured. Harry kissed the top of his head and smiled.

"I'm fine. I was more worried about you then I was for myself," Harry muttered.

Draco smiled as he stepped back. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to another bed sitting down. They finally pulled their gaze away from each other to step back to reality. Both boys blushed deeply as they realized their display was not private. Hermione and Lelie were smiling happily as Hillioes looked on in content. Blaise looked a bit confused and looked towards Hermione for help. She merely smiled and patted his knee.

Harry cleared his throat. "Alright, so I need some more explanations. Let's start with the spell I sent at Draco during dueling today," Harry began looking expectantly at his parents. Both of them eyed Hermione and Blaise. "They can hear this too I think. Seeing as they are our best friends."

Lelie nodded and Hillioes grunted and nodded reluctantly. Harry waved his hand spelling the door locked and silenced.

"Well, the spell that you cast is a dark elf spell. It is meant to frighten your victim in order to get what you want out of them. It usually takes on something that frightens them the most. I have no idea why it was a ring of fire before hand because typically it's just a dark purple line that changes. That's quite interesting. I imagine that the change in the air around you signaling the approaching dark elves made you cast that spell. Sage was already here before the rest of her group showed up. They influenced you. That's why Piekeren reacted the way he did. Normally elves, light or dark, cannot harm their mates, but for some reason it's not the same for you two," Hillioes explained.

"So there is a danger that I will hurt Draco no matter what?" Harry asked in alarm.

"Not necessarily. Draco, were you able to get Harry to stop?" Lelie asked.

"Yeah, I had to beg a bit, but he stopped. That was before he disappeared," Draco replied.

"Hmm, I think that because he is part light elf and part dark elf that plays a factor, but as we've said, there are some other things inside you that we can't quite figure out," Lelie replied.

"So there really is no guarantee that I won't hurt him?" Harry asked.

"I can't give you a sure answer son, but you stopped yourself and that's an amazing feat. Don't worry too much about it," Lelie assured.

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"What would have happened if I went outside? Harry seemed very adamant about me staying inside," Draco asked moving along the questioning.

"Ah, good Piekeren, you're instincts for your mate are kicking in exceptionally well. It was to protect you. If you had gone outside, Sage and her minions would have surely sensed you and taken you to use as collateral against Harry," Hillioes replied.

"Well, why are they so concerned with Harry? I mean he's a mix of both, what's wrong with that? It's not like he's a king or something," Draco said with a chuckle.

Hillioes, Lelie, and Harry stared at him silently. Draco looked at all three of them the earlier questions from Lelie replaying in his mind. His eyes widened as he turned back to look at Harry.

"Are you?" Draco whispered.

Harry nodded. "My parents were the last of both the royal families. I am the last true leader of both worlds. Apparently today I accepted the position," Harry muttered.

Draco blinked several times. Hermione stared after him in shock and Blaise continued to look confused and now overwhelmed.

"But Harry, you haven't even finished your studies here. How can you lead an entirely different world that you've never experienced?" Hermione asked. Then she gasped as realization dawned on her. "Oh my gods Harry, you're the leader Dumbledore was talking about at the welcoming feast."

Harry looked over to his parents in alarm. They both nodded solemnly. Draco looked down at the carpet feeling like the room was closing in on him. He stood up quickly and began pacing the room deep in thought. Harry watched Draco worriedly. Blaise stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I think we should give them some privacy. Draco, Harry, goodnight. Hillioes and Lelie, it was very nice to meet you," Blaise said politely as he pulled Hermione to the door.

Hillioes and Lelie stood as well. Lelie walked over and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Goodnight love," she whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek. She glanced at Draco's pacing form and disappeared into her mist. Hillioes pat Harry on the back and sent a scathing look at Draco before disappearing as well.

"Draco, will you please come sit down?" Harry asked.

He shook his head and continued his pacing. Harry sighed and lied back down on his bed placing his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes thinking of his normal self and waved his hand lazily as he changed back. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to Draco's pacing. It stopped and he listened as the bed shifted under Draco's weight. He opened his eyes and turned to look at him. Draco had a determined look on his face.

"So basically you're the king and I'm the queen?" He asked with a grin.

Harry stared at him for a moment and started laughing. Draco joined in on his laughter nearly bringing each other to tears. Harry rolled over next to Draco and looked down at him lovingly. He brushed his thumb down his jaw line and smiled. Draco's eyes were startling silver as he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry leaned down his lips gently pressing against Draco's. He slid his hand down Draco's neck and chest settling in the curve of his waist. He deepened the kiss as Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders his other running down his back and resting against his lower back.

After several minutes of serious snogging Draco pulled back gasping for air. He smiled at the flushed look on Harry's face and his swollen rose colored lips imagining that he looked very much the same. "Does this mean I have to obey you always?" He teased.

Harry smirked at him resuming their snogging session, effectively shutting Draco up.


	8. Just an Author's Note :

**A/N: I posted the Teddy/Scorpius side story in the Drarry section! It's called Friends For Life. Hope you all like it! Tell me what you think!**

**I will post on these two stories this weekend, but while you're waiting check out the Teddy/Scorpius story.**

**Note for my readers of From Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I have written a one shot of Teddy and Scorpius, side pairing of Harry and Draco for my other readers of Is This the Destiny We Desired? Check it out if you'd like!**

**Oh yeah, um I may be starting another Harry/Draco story...... :) Crazy I know......  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter for this story. I'm sorry that I kind of neglected this story for the week, but here it is. This chapter is mainly humorous and fluffy. There's lots of love in it :) Also I posted a new story called _Never Give Up Hope on the One You Love_. It is of course a HD story and I will forewarn you that the first few chapters will be a bit slow as I am setting up the story, but please do check it out. Also, I have some bad/good news. I am getting a new computer soon (good portion) and there just might be an interruption in my stories (bad). I'm hoping that it won't come to that, but just in case I wanted you all to know. Also, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow that I'm a bit worried about so if you pray or anything like that, could you slip me in there?? I'd appreciate it! And now for some happy news. I love you all for all these reviews!!! I am so thrilled that I have so many so thank you all so much. Okay enough of my note, on with the story!! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle (Amy Bloom)_

Harry and Draco spent several hours snogging each other senseless never going any further then lots and lots of kissing. They weren't ready to rush into anything more sexually. They had missed dinner, but neither was really all that hungry. By the time they broke apart for longer than a minute they realized that it was night time and a quick tempus charm told them that it was nearly eleven o'clock. They smirked at each other before rolling slightly away. Their dorm mates would be in at any moment.

"We've spent the whole day snogging. What a way to spend a day," Draco said wistfully.

"It's the best way, but only with you," Harry said lovingly.

"Do you think it'll always be like this? Where we can't be more than a foot apart without feeling a need to ravish each other in one form or another?" Draco questioned. He moved to his side to face Harry who was on his side as well. They linked their fingers together. Harry ran his thumb along his hand as he thought about it.

"What's interesting is that before we kissed it was only the need to touch and then we kissed and it turned into a need of more kissing. It could only get better," Harry said with a sly grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well in classes that we don't have, what are we going to do? It was easy when it was just a touch thing, but now it's gone to kissing and well I can't really make out with my hand in the middle of class. Not only is that highly inappropriate, but it would look like I needed to pull up a bed next to Lockhart at St. Mungos," Draco joked.

Harry started to laugh, a deep chuckle that warmed Draco's heart to hear. Even better is that he was responsible for it. "I think that we can just suppress it and then when we are actually together we can relax if you know what I mean," Harry teased as he ran a finger up Draco's arm sending a chill through his whole body and a deep blush to his face.

The door to their dorm opened bringing an end to the little conversation on Harry's bed. Neville walked in looking deep in thought. He didn't even glance over at them as he gathered his night clothes to get ready for bed. Harry sat up to look at him as did Draco.

"Hey Nev, is everything alright?" Harry asked. Neville jumped about a foot in the air before turning to look at him.

"Oh Harry! And Draco, you're alright!" Neville exclaimed as he approached them.

"Um yes, Longbottom, we're alright, why wouldn't we be?" Draco questioned giving him a confused look.

"Well, from dueling today of course. I didn't see you guys the rest of the day and neither of you were in the infirmary so I wasn't sure if you guys were alright. Thank Merlin," Neville explained looking relieved.

"We've been in here all day. Why didn't you ask Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I haven't seen her since class this morning or Blaise for that matter," Neville replied thoughtfully.

Harry and Draco exchanged curious glances. "Well, we're alright and I'm sure those two are alright as well," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know they're in their rooms at least, I did catch a glimpse of one of them going into the other's room," Neville said absently as he gathered up his dropped items again heading for the bathroom.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks again and grinned. "Oh those two are up to something I just know it," Draco said a plan already forming in his mind.

"Oh no, we are not going to bust in there and interrupt whatever it is they're doing. They'd retaliate I'm sure," Harry said waving his hands in front of him.

"Hmm, you're probably right. No worries, we'll get the story soon enough. Well, I'm tired so I'm getting ready for bed," Draco responded as he slid off the bed and to his trunk pulling out his pajamas. Harry stood doing the same deep in thought about his day.

"Draco, uh….oh, never mind," Harry muttered. Draco looked over at him giving him a questioning look as he pulled on his pajmas.

"Well you must have something on your mind. You wouldn't have said anything if you didn't," Draco said as he slid into his own bed. Harry frowned at him and Draco looked back in confusion

"It's just that…are you going to be over there all night?" Harry asked his Gryffindor courage leaving him rapidly.

"This is my bed and I do sleep in my bed during the night so yes, I will be over here all night," Draco said quirking an eyebrow. He turned away from Harry looking up at the hangings on his bed.

Harry put his pajamas on and bit his lip as he climbed into his own bed with a sigh. "I just hoped that you'd want to, you know…." Harry trailed off muttering something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Draco asked sitting up to look at him again. Harry was blushing and Draco didn't understand why and it was frustrating him.

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dcomeandsleepwithmeinmybed," Harry said in one breath, his words strung together.

Draco heard most of it, but didn't quite get what he was asking. "Try again, a little slower this time."

Harry sighed loudly and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would come and sleep with me in my bed."

Draco's eyes widened as he processed his request. Harry was blushing deeply as was Draco. Then he grinned and threw his blankets off of himself and padded over to Harry's bed. He flipped the covers over and climbed in burying himself into them. Harry grinned at him. Draco slid over close to him as Harry wrapped an arm around him.

"You only had to ask," Draco whispered as he nuzzled into Harry's chest inhaling his scent. He felt a bit dazed at the difference in their closeness.

"I have another question to ask you," Harry replied.

"Alright, what is it?" Draco asked.

"I know that we've already kissed and snogged each other senseless and that we are already predetermined to be together, but I want this to be perfect and done right," Harry began.

Draco felt his stomach flutter at what he was hoping Harry was going to ask him. "Okay…" He trailed off waiting for Harry to continue.

"Draco I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my soul mate, my boyfriend, my partner, my lover, my other half, any of those or all of those?" Harry asked. He was biting his lip again waiting nervously for his response.

Draco sat there for several moments processing once again Harry's words. He felt Harry shift nervously beneath him. _He asked me to be his, well everything. He didn't tell me or order me or say this is how it was going to be, he just asked. He is giving me a choice. That's an easy answer._

"I'm going to say yes to all of the above," Draco replied. He turned in his arm and looked up into his eyes seeing the relief pass through them. He smiled down at him. Draco leaned up and brushed his fingers down his cheek and across his lips. "Thank you for asking. You have no idea how much that means to me," Draco added thankfully.

Harry smiled. "You're welcome. Thank you for saying yes," Harry whispered. Draco grinned again and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back and looked down at him again.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and kiss you all night, I'm going to have to say that I can't. I'm too tired. It's been another trying day. Good night Harry," Draco said sleepily as he slid back down into Harry's strong hold.

"Good night Draco," Harry whispered. He kissed him on the top of his head and listened as his breathing slowed. He closed the drapes when he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Harry drifted off to sleep, a smile gracing his face.

**XXXX**

Blaise drug Hermione from Draco and Harry's dorm room and into his own room before closing the door behind them. "Alright, Hermione, what is going on with those two? I am so confused right now," He asked as he sat down heavily on the couch. Hermione sat down in the chair across from him looking deep in thought. She didn't respond to his question right away and Blaise found himself studying her as he waited for her response. He had spent a lot of time studying her over the years, but the past few days he had been studying her a lot closer and in an entirely different light. She had grown into a beautiful woman and he found it so easy to be around her and to hold her hand like he was earlier. He wasn't sure what that meant for them, but he was willing to find out.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what he is, but by the looks of his parents he is a light and dark elf and he is going to be a king of sorts of all the magical world. Draco is his mate which I'm guessing has been planned since the day they were born. They've got these shields or something on their hands that help them feel each other's emotions or something like that, I'm not really sure. I guess we'll just have to wait until they tell us," Hermione replied.

"Hmm, that's strange. Who knew that those two would be mates? I mean could there be any other stranger couples?" Blaise joked.

Hermione blushed before she responded. "Well, we'd be a pretty interesting couple I think." She looked away from his intense brown eyes.

Blaise stared at her and gulped. _Could she read minds too?_ _Nah, she's just making a suggestion or maybe she's just joking. I don't know!_ "Yeah that would be pretty interesting. Too bad neither one of us feels that way about each other," Blaise said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Hermione stared at him for a moment suppressing the urge to cry at his last statement. _Have I been imagining things? Has he just been holding my hand and hanging out with me because he's a pathological flirt? One way to find out I suppose. _"I wouldn't say that," Hermione muttered. She slowly looked up through her lashes at Blaise. A blush crept up his cheeks and he gulped nervously again.

"I…I…wouldn't say that either," Blaise stuttered.

Hermione perked an eyebrow at him. She felt her stomach flutter again as she waited for him to do something else. He looked very nervous. "What would you say then?" She asked almost coyly.

"I…I…" Blaise muttered. He stood up quickly walking over to the window and looking out across the darkening grounds. Hermione stood and walked over to him. She tentatively reached out to touch his arm. When she made contact Blaise abruptly turned looping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. She let out a surprised squeak at his sudden change. "Hermione," he whispered before he crashed his lips onto hers.

_So another couple of Hogwarts students was wasting their day snogging each other for all their worth. Could there possibly be more???_

**XXXX**

Pansy sat next to Ron's hospital bed as he rested after a heavy dose of calming draught. Pansy hadn't left his side since the duel. She felt horrible for the spell she sent at him. If she had any idea that he was so afraid of spiders she wouldn't have done anything like that. _He's going to hate me when he wakes up and we had made such progress._ She thought unhappily.

Ron started to slowly open his eyes still groggy from the potion. He looked around the room and turned his heavy feeling head to look at Pansy. She was smiling nervously at him and Ron returned it with a goofy smile. She grinned and let out a gleeful cry as she leaned forward hugging him tightly.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I had no idea," Pansy cried into his chest. Ron patted her back gently unsure of what exactly it was that she was talking about.

"Pansy what are you talking about? Why am I in the hospital wing?" Ron asked looking around once again.

"You, you don't remember?" Pansy asked sitting up and looking nervous again.

Ron furrowed his brow as he thought about what he had done that day to get him into the infirmary. He remembered having breakfast in the Great Hall. Pansy had actually come and sat at the Gryffindor table with him which caused him to smile happily about that. Then they had their dueling class and him and Pansy had been paired up. He remembered her casting the tickling spell on him and the way she looked when he made her act like a rabbit, things bouncing, another smile graced his face on this memory. Pansy was watching him intently and knew exactly what memory he got to. She smirked at him and rolled her eyes. Then she watched fearfully as he got to the last spell she had done. His face turned several shades of pale as he imagined the spiders coming at him. He turned to look at her angrily.

"Parkinson, you sent spiders at me?" Ron asked in a biting tone.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that it would scare you that much. I really did not mean for it to put you in here. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me," Pansy cried tears filling her eyes.

Ron looked at her in confusion for a moment. "I couldn't hate you, well not anymore anyway," Ron told her.

"You don't hate me?" Pansy asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. Ron was bringing out feelings in her that she didn't even know she had.

"No quite the opposite actually," Ron replied looking at her hopefully.

"Oh?" She asked in an equally hopeful voice.

"Yeah, I mean, with us being prefects and spending you know a lot of time together and you know you're still here even though I acted like such a girl and well you ate breakfast with me today at my house table. I don't know, I just am seeing you in a different light than before," Ron explained stumbling over his words a bit.

Pansy blushed, another thing she never did before Ron, not for real anyway. "Wow. I like spending time with you. You make me feel better about myself and make me feel things that I've never felt before. I like it a lot," Pansy said.

Ron grinned smugly. "So what do you think about you know, maybe, taking things a step further?" Ron asked nervously.

Pansy's eyes widened at his question. Then she smiled a really big smile. She let out a gleeful noise and flung herself at him planting several kisses in quick succession all over his face. Ron's eyes widened brightly and then closed enjoying the feel of her lips on his.

_Guess we aren't finished with the kissing yet…._

**XXXX**

The next morning Harry awoke to sunlight streaming through his partially open drapes. Draco was still wrapped around him causing Harry to smile happily down at him. He cast a quick tempus charm noting that it was seven in the morning. He nudged Draco. He let out an angry moan mumbling something about wanting to stay in bed.

"Draco, it's time to get up. Classes start for real today and we are going to miss breakfast if we don't get up now," Harry said kindly to him as he tried to pull the blond off of him. Draco tightened his grip and mumbled incoherently again. Harry sighed. "Drake, if you don't get up I'm going to tell everyone that you snore," Harry warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said in a surprisingly clear voice with a bit of an edge to it.

"Oh I would, if you don't get up," Harry replied with a chuckle.

Draco groaned and let go of him. "I'm only giving in because I'm hungry, not because I'm worried that you're going to tell everyone about that," Draco told him as he slipped out from under the blankets.

Harry got out as well and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. "Sure you are," he teased before shutting himself in there. Draco scoffed loudly. He reached into his trunk pulling out the clothes he was going to wear for the day.

About ten minutes later Harry came out of the bathroom showered and looking totally hot. He was wearing dark wash jeans that fit him perfectly and a dark green polo shirt that fit even nicer. Draco felt his mouth go dry as he looked at him. He attempted to gulp with no such luck. Harry grinned at him before sauntering over and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. Draco took a deep breath and let out an involuntary moan. Harry quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a lopsided grin. Draco looked slightly dazed as he walked into the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later he came out of the bathroom to see Harry skimming through a Quidditch magazine on his bed. He brought the magazine down to give Draco an exasperated look for how long it took him to get done in the bathroom, but it died on his face as he took in the sight of him. Draco was wearing dark gray slacks that fit in all the right places and a black long sleeved button up shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows showing off his toned arms. Harry stood and walked over to him. He looked him up and down licking his lips unconsciously.

"I can't let you go out looking like that," Harry muttered looking him up and down again.

Draco grinned at him and crossed his arms accenting his muscles even more. "Then I can't let you go out like that," He told him.

Harry bit his lip before responding. "Well, then you can't leave my side at all."

"Neither can you. Only when we have a different class and even then you must be thinking about me the entire time," Draco countered.

"Fine, same goes for you," Harry agreed. He bent down and kissed Draco heatedly. Draco returned the kiss slipping his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth memorizing his taste and feel for the moments that they aren't together. He pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"Now I'm ready," Draco said has he linked hands with Harry and they walked out of their room. "Where's Neville by the way?"

"He must have gotten ready before we got up," Harry figured.

They walked down the steps and into the common room to a surprising sight. They weren't the only ones who had gotten together in the past twenty-four hours. There were several couples scattered around the common room talking or snogging before going to breakfast. Draco and Harry exchanged looks before walking out of the portrait hole. They saw similar things on their way to the Great Hall as well.

"Did we miss something while we were in the dorm all day yesterday?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. This is rather fascinating though," Draco said with a grin. They continued on to the Great Hall and when they walked through the doors they saw a few more couples and as they walked over to the Slytherin table they noticed that Ron had been released from the infirmary and he appeared to be whispering sweet nothings in Pansy's ear causing her to giggle. Next to them were Blaise and Hermione who were sitting rather close and having a rather private moment.

"What in the world?" Harry and Draco said in unison. They took a seat across from their best friends and watched them for a moment. They didn't even notice that they had sat down.

"I think the light elves are on their way," Lelie whispered from next to Draco. He jumped off the bench nearly falling backwards. Lelie laughed melodically and Hillioes snickered next to her.

"Mum, don't do that to him. You'll give him a heart attack. How do you know that?" Harry scolded.

"Sorry Draco," She said as she helped him to straighten himself out. Lelie and Hillioes were invisible as they sat next to them.

"That's fine," He muttered as Harry checked him over in concern.

"Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but there is a lot of loving going on around here. That's typically influenced by the light elves. You may not have noticed yesterday that there was a bit of an angry cloud hanging over the castle. People weren't getting along very well. Actually you may have seen that during the duels," Hillioes responded for Lelie.

"Wait, does that mean that all these people won't be feeling this way about each other once the light elves leave?" Harry questioned.

"Oh no, they'll still feel how they do unless the natural progressions of a relationship take place, like they like each other and then they decide they don't or whatever. The light elves can influence emotion specifically love and lust and basically they've just sped up the process for all these people," Lelie explained.

Draco glanced over at Harry. "So does that mean you wouldn't have asked me to be your everything last night if it weren't for them?"

Harry looked slightly alarmed at his question. "No I was thinking about it since yesterday," He responded.

"Oh okay," Draco replied.

"Drake, I want to be with you, you know that," Harry assured him in a worried tone.

"I know that. Don't worry babe, it still means the same to me," He said in assurance as he patted his cheek and kissed him quickly.

Harry nodded and smiled in relief. They both reached out to take some food still not having been acknowledged by their friends. They glanced at each other for a moment and exchanged mischievous smiles. They flicked their wands at both couples muttering "_Engorgio_." Hermione's hair expanded to look as if she had teased it for hours. Blaise stared at her in horror and she gave him a confused look before watching as his hands grew to the size of turkey platters. They let out horrified screams at each other and turned to face forward to figure out who had cast the spell. Their eyes fell on Harry and Draco who tried to look as innocent as possible. Then they turned to look at Ron and Pansy who were sharing the same expressions as Hermione and Blaise. Ron's eyes had double in size looking much like Dobby's. Pansy's nose enlarged to cover most of her face. They also turned to look for the culprits.

Harry and Draco stared at their best friends trying to not laugh. Finally they couldn't take it anymore. "Good morning," they said together before bursting out in rolling fits of laughter. All four of their friends stood and attempted to hex them although their larger parts got in the way sending the boys into bigger fits of laughter.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" Snape hollered coming over to them from the staff table.

Harry and Draco stopped laughing and looked at each other fearfully and then they turned to see their irate professor making his way over to them.

"Uh oh," Draco and Harry murmured together.

**A/N: So what do you think Snape will do and what will Harry do in response???? What do you guys think of the developments with B/Hr and R/P???? Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright here is another chapter two days in a row :) Make-up for the time between chaps. I had a tough time finding a good quote for this chapter, so the one I picked is really only for the first part of it. This one has a lot more info and we meet the light elves this time. Um, look for another chapter soon since I'm on a roll for a moment.... At least I think anyway. Well let me know what you think!!! Oh and I am so thrilled to have so many reviews!!! You have no idea how happy it makes me. You guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 9**

_True friendship is never serene (__Mariede Svign)._

Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy were smiling in satisfaction at their two best friends who looked like they were going to get a good arse chewing from Snape. He stalked over to them his robes billowing out behind him as if he had a fan underneath. _Maybe he has a wind charm underneath to make them do that. _Harry thought as he watched Snape approach them. He stopped, glowering down at them.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus? Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin a piece," He sneered. He looked between the two boys watching their eyes move between him and their friends. He turned to look at them and a small smile played on his lips. Snape was amused. He was actually amused. "Hmm, it appears that I need to rethink my points here. Let's see twenty points to each for casting the _Engorgio _charm effectively and I think another ten points for accenting your friends' most prominent features," He sneered at the lot of them, but both Harry and Draco saw him grin slightly as he turned around to stalk back over to the staff table.

Harry and Draco stared after him in complete shock. Their friends looked extremely angry and they turned to glare at the boys menacingly. They both smiled sweetly at them. Harry waved his wand canceling out the spells. The couples examined each other to make sure they were normal again. When they were assured that they were they turned back to look at their two not so innocent friends.

Harry and Draco climbed back up onto the bench and dived into their food shoving forkful after forkful into their mouths.

"Why in the hell did you two do that?" Blaise demanded.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks before responding. "Well, you guys didn't say good morning to us so we decided to get your attention. We were just having a bit of fun," Draco answered innocently.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you two right now?" Hermione seethed.

Harry and Draco's eyes widened fearfully at her threat. Then Harry relaxed and smiled at her. "Because I am your king and I forbid you from hexing me or Draco," Harry responded with a smug grin. Draco started to chuckle as Hermione's face turned several shades of red. Next to Draco Lelie let out a gasp and Hillioes muttered something along the lines of 'oh that was not smart son'. Harry's smug expression changed to a terrified look as he realized that his command would not work on Hermione. He stood and smiled kindly at her before turning on his tail and running out of the Great Hall, Hermione right on his heels.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" She screamed as she cast several silent stinging hexes nailing him in the arse every time. He jumped each time and let out a yelp.

Draco watched his other half running out the Great Hall doors and disappearing into the hallway. He turned to look at his friends giving them a sheepish smile. They narrowed their gaze at him. He stood nodding kindly to them and took off from the table, the other three closing in on him.

"HARRY!!" He cried as he ran toward the doors getting several stinging hexes as well all over his backside.

"DRACO DEAR COME BACK HERE!" Pansy yelled in a taunting voice. He let out a strangled cry as he raced after Hermione who he was trying in vain to catch up to Harry.

"Should we stop them?" Professor McGonagall asked the staff.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I think they are having a good time. They won't get seriously hurt. The others wouldn't be too happy if those two did."

"The others?" Snape questioned. The he heard a melodic laugh resonate off the walls. A laugh he hadn't heard in seventeen years. A laugh that was music to his ears. _That's Lily's laugh, but it couldn't be. _Snape thought as he looked around the Great Hall for the source of the laugh. Then his eyes caught a glimpse of red hair slipping out the doors. His eyes immediately went to the Gryffindor table to see if it had been Ginny, but she was still there. _It couldn't be._

"Severus, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. Snape looked particularly pale like he had seen a ghost. He suspected that he had just seen a glimpse of Lily or heard her laugh.

"Yes, excuse me for a moment," He replied as he stood and quickly left the Great Hall. Dumbledore merely smiled at the man as he left and then went back to his conversation with McGonagall.

**XXXX**

Harry sat in History of Magic his first class without Draco. He was sitting with Neville as Hermione and Ron were still a bit perturbed at him. His arse hurt a bit, but not nearly as bad as it would have had he been his normal self. He stared out the window barely listening to Professor Binns go on and on, but he retained all that he heard, another nice perk to his change. He noticed a white fog working its way towards the castle. He guessed it was the discovery party of the light elves. He was nearly falling asleep as he felt a tingle in his hand signaling that Draco was seeking his hand to hold. He grinned and linked his hands together underneath the table. He felt a gentle caress over the back of his hand and then a light kiss. These actions continued all throughout class and by the end Harry was grinning like a fool barely able to contain the need to be with Draco.

He wouldn't see him until lunchtime since their morning was filled with classes they weren't in together. As soon as the bell chimed Harry rushed to the door and ran at his elf speed to the Transfiguration classroom. The class had not been released yet and Harry stood impatiently in a little alcove waiting for Draco to come out of the classroom.

He heard the door open and he listened closely for Draco's footfalls. He heard him talking with someone about an assignment that needed to be done and just as he walked past the opening Harry reached out hooking an arm around Draco's waist and pulling him into the darkened alcove. Draco let out a yelp as Harry pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard. Draco's eyes widened momentarily and then closed blissfully as he returned the kiss. Harry slid his hands into his robes and under his shirt caressing the delicate skin of his sides. He moved from Draco's lips to his neck and ravished him in kisses and licks and nips making Draco groan in pleasure. He went back to his lips and gave him one final kiss and broke away slipping out of the alcove leaving Draco utterly ravished. He recovered a minute later and slipped out as well searching the halls for Harry. He was gone of course and Draco sighed as he made his way to his next class.

He reached into his pockets as he thought about what Harry and just done to him. _You can't just grab a bloke and snog him thoroughly and then just walk away without an explanation. _Draco thought frowning slightly. His fingers wrapped around a piece of parchment that was in his pocket that hadn't been there before. He stopped pulling it out of his pocket. He recognized Harry's handwriting and quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. He opened the note scanning it quickly, his frown turning into a bright smile.

_D- Thank you for the wonderful touches during class. I had to find you and return them in person. Can't wait to see you at lunch. Have I mentioned that you look fantastic today? –H_

Draco sighed in content as he walked into his next class. He was late, but he didn't even notice as he took a seat next to Blaise who quirked an eyebrow at his dazed expression and his slightly rumpled clothes. He grinned at him.

"You're late Draco," He whispered glancing up at Professor Flitwick.

"I am? I hadn't noticed," He replied in a dreamy voice.

"Wow, now you're starting to sound like Luna. See Harry on the way or something?" He asked waiting for the sneer that was bound to be sent his way over the comparison to Luna.

Draco turned to look at him his expression serene now. "Yeah, I did." Then he grinned broadly and turned to listen to Flitwick's lesson. Blaise rolled his eyes shaking his head as he turned away.

**XXXX**

Harry was grinning happily as he walked to his class. He knew that Draco would be pissed that he had just left him. That's why he was prepared with a note for him to find. He whistled as he walked out the doors to go to Care of Magical Creatures. Halfway across the grounds he stopped and looked to the north. The white fog and moved in and settled over the castle. He bit his lip and turned to look back towards the path to his next class, but decided to instead head the other direction where he sensed a group of elves were waiting for him.

He ran off in the direction of the forest, opposite of where Sage and her group had been. He stopped at the edge trying to see through the trees to figure out where they were.

"Hello, Piekeren," A low voice said from behind him. He jumped slightly and turned around to see four of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. The elf that spoke to him had long light blond hair and light brown eyes. His hair sparkled in the light with a slight gold tint to it. The elves behind him all had long flowing brown hair of different shades and they each had different colored eyes. One had crystal blue, another had deep sapphire blue, and the last elf had gold colored eyes. They were all tall, lean, and graceful. Their skin was as pale as his mothers and they were absolutely enchanting.

"H…hi," Harry muttered.

"My name is Oriel and these are my companions; Kalila, Charis, and Daveen. It is so nice to finally meet you," Oriel introduced.

Harry nodded politely to them. "Your presence has had a lot of influence over my classmates."

"Ah, yes I can only imagine. Just as well that it would. Your classmates needed a push in the right direction I think," Oriel replied with a blinding smile.

"Yes. I think it's great. They are all quite happy granted I'm not sure just how many of the relationships will last, but at least they'll know. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Why, we've come to see you. Please show us your true form. We are all rather curious to see what you've become," Oriel replied.

Harry nodded and focused on his elfin form. The elves watched in anticipation to see what he would look like. After he had changed the group gasped and stepped a few steps away. Harry looked at them uncomfortably, but schooled his features going into instant king mode.

"He looks just like the other dark elves, except for his eyes," Charis murmured.

"There is something else there inside him maybe more than we can see," Daveen whispered.

"We'll admit young Piekeren that your form is a surprise. It appears that you have taken after your father in looks except for your eyes. Your eyes are clearly light elf, only royalty have those eyes and we have not seen them in over 15 years. You are a part of the royal family of the light elves. We should bow to you," Oriel said as he knelt down and bowed to Harry. The other three followed their leader's actions and bowed to Harry as well. He looked down at them regally and felt his parent's presence at his sides, his father a half step back.

"Thank you," Harry said.

They all stood and saw that his parents had joined him.

"Lelie? I thought you had died?" Oriel asked looking slightly bewildered.

"No, I am alive. It's not like I could hang around with Hillioes being my mate," Lelie said in a slightly bitter tone.

Oriel looked past her and narrowed his gaze at Hillioes who returned the look with his own glare. "I see that you haven't changed one bit Oriel. You still have your harem of women following you. I bet in all these years you still haven't settled down," Hillioes taunted.

The three women that were with him gasped in shock at his crude words. Oriel glared at him. "And I see that you are still an imbecile. Pity," He said in a curt tone.

Hillioes chuckled. "Obviously not too much since I helped create this handsome young man here and stole this beautiful woman from you," He sneered.

"Ah yes still too confident as well. You know Piekeren you've got a radiant mother, but an idiot for a father," Oriel commented.

Harry glared at the man and changed once again into the form that he took on with Sage and her group. Oriel and his group backed away.

"When are they going to learn? Idiots," Hillioes wondered aloud as he looked at the fear on their faces and his glowing son.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told the others. I am the new king of your world and the Wizarding world. I expect you to learn my name and fear it because if you challenge me I can guarantee that you won't make it out alive. Do not insult my family. It will come back and bite you in the arse. Mark my words," Harry said in a dark tone.

Oriel and his group nodded nervously and quickly disappeared in their mist. Lelie was staring up at her son in shock. She had missed the transformation the day before and could feel herself bowing as well. Harry nodded at her and then returned to his elfin form.

"So tell me who exactly am I going against in this impending war?" Harry asked them.

"Well, I have a feeling that it will be the Elvin world and it's counterparts against you. They'll come after those that are a part of your life as a wizard. It will be fierce and there will be bloodshed, but you'll save them all just as you've done in the past. They are just seeing a hint of how powerful you are. I think even we don't know just how powerful you are," Hillioes replied.

"I didn't exactly save them from Voldemort though. He keeled over on his own," Harry replied.

Lelie and Hillioes exchanged looks. "Not exactly," they said together.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at them in confusion.

"He did keel over, but it wasn't exactly by his own means or natural I suppose," Lelie began exchanging another look with Hillioes.

"Um okay, then what happened?" Harry asked again.

"Have you ever heard of a Fachen?" Hillioes asked. Harry shook his head. "A Fachen is a creature that is sympathetic to the dark elves. They are these horrible little creatures that are so horrifying that with one look you will die of a heart attack. They are very rare. We just happened to come by one on the way here and since they like dark elves so to speak I asked it to visit Voldemort. Now you have to insult the creature or do something mean to it for it to kill you and my guess is that Voldie must have done something to offend it and by then it was too late for him," Hillioes explained.

"Oh, remind me not to pass one of those and insult it," Harry said.

His parents laughed as the walked with him back towards the castle seeing as classes were going to be out soon for lunch.

"I have a question for you both," Harry began. His parents stopped and turned to look at him expectantly. "Here I've decided to take on these two cultures of elves and the Wizarding world and bring them together in a semblance of peace even though they have been coexisting just fine and I haven't a clue how to do it. Why am I even feeling compelled to do this?" Harry questioned.

"Son, these worlds were not going to coexist much longer. We've been keeping one ear to the ground as we've worked our way back here and all indications point that the elves have become power hungry and angry that the wizards are moving in on their lands. They thought that Voldemort would wipe out enough of you and then they would come in and wipe out him and whoever was left. With you coming into your rightful power they are going to have to rethink their strategy and regroup. The light elves don't normally battle, but in this sense they are going to and they just might work with the dark elves. It's going to be a full on war and we all need to be prepared. No matter, you've got the whole of the Wizarding world behind you and I'm positive several other creatures will be on your side. Your mother and I are going to look for some and bring them back here so that we are prepared. We want you to focus on your studies, so do not worry about the impending war," Hillioes explained.

"We've just gotten out of an almost war and these overzealous elves are going to bring on another one just because we are moving in on their precious territory? Well they've got another thing coming. We can come to a diplomatic solution to this without a war. There's no point in a war," Harry responded.

Hillioes snickered. "Yes normally the light elves don't get involved in wars and use diplomatic solutions instead, but when you've got dark elves talking their ears off and filling their heads with the things they want to hear; well they aren't so diplomatic anymore. But as I said it's not something to worry too much about right now. Just finish school, focus on your friends and I suppose Malfoy and everything will be fine. We'll be back before you know it."

Harry grinned at him. "Dad, you need to be nice about Draco. What if I need you guys for any reason how am I suppose to get a hold of you?" He asked.

Hillioes grumbled.

"Just send us a patronus and we will be here. Besides we won't need to go far since a majority of the creatures live here in the forest, but some we'll have to spread out a bit," Lelie replied.

"Alright, well then I guess I will see you guys later. Be careful," Harry said with a smile. He hugged his parents before he started back towards the castle.

"Oh Piekeren, I have something for you," Lelie called after him as she pulled out a small bag. She handed it to him and he took it looking at the intricate beading of the bag.

"It's beautiful mum," He commented.

"Yes the bag is, but what's inside is the real gift," Lelie replied with a smile.

Harry looked up at her and then opened the bag. He peeked inside tipping the bag over. Two items fell out and Harry felt his heart constrict as he looked up at his mother in question.

"Those belonged to my mother and father. They are Elvin engagement bands. I thought you might like them for when you ask Draco to marry you. That is the direction you're heading in, right?" Lelie replied.

Harry gulped. "Well…uh…mum….we've only kissed and you're already talking about us getting married? I…well…" Harry stuttered.

Lelie reached out and patted his arm. Then she grabbed the hand that had the shield on it and looked at it closely. Harry looked down noticing that the next box was showing a faint red heart. They looked up at each other and she smiled happily at him.

"You're shield tells me different. Hold onto them. You'll know when it's the right time to ask him. We'll see you soon love and be careful too," Lelie said as she reached up to hug him again. She smiled reassuringly at him and then she latched onto his father and disappeared.

Harry glanced down at the intricate rings a small smile playing on his lips. He turned quickly and made his way back to the castle for lunch a lot more on his mind then he had before breakfast.

**A/N: Do you guys think I should have Snape see Lelie/Lily??? No relationship change or anything like that, just visit??? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hooray for another chapter! Let me just say that I enjoyed writing this chapter especially the ending ;) I hope you all enjoy it. I also used another quote in here by Amy Tan and there will be a * by it to let you know. Oh and my other story _Never Give Up Hope on the One You Love, _is picking up so check it out if you like :) Okay on with the chapter.**

**Warning: There just might be some smut in here ;)  
**

**Chapter 10**

_I love thee, I love but thee_

_With a love that shall not die_

_Till the sun grows cold,_

_And the stars grow old…_

_(Bayard Taylor)_

Lelie and Hillioes landed just outside the potion masters doorway to his office. Lelie stepped back from Hillioes after kissing him gently on the lips.

"Thank you love for bringing me up here," She told him.

"Well, I knew he heard your laugh and it wouldn't be right of me to not let you see him despite how I feel about Snivellus," Hillioes replied with a bitter taste in his mouth. Lelie rolled her eyes at him and disappeared to reappear into Snape's office. He was sitting at his desk hunched over a photo album not even noticing that she had come in.

"Hello Sev," She said quietly. She had her glamour up just in case he wasn't ready to see her true form.

Snape froze and stared intently at his desk. He looked up with a scowl expecting someone who was playing an evil trick on him. His mouth dropped open as he looked upon the woman that he had been in love with for so many years. She smiled the way she only did for him. He stood up and walked around his desk looking at her suspiciously.

"What kind of trick is this? You're dead. You've been dead for seventeen years. What are you playing at?" Snape demanded angrily stalking closer to her. She stood her ground narrowing her gaze.

"Oh Sev, stop being such a prat, you aren't scaring me. Don't you think that if it was anyone else they would have run for that door already? You're intimidation does not work on me. Nice try though, now calm down," She chastised.

He stood there frozen in place. No one had talked to him like that in years and when they tried they weren't successful. Lily had been the only one to ever be able to do that to him. "Lily, is it really you?" He asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"Yes of course it is," Lelie replied. He stared at her for a few more moments searching her eyes for confirmation. He must have found it because he reached out and pulled her into a hug holding her tightly against him. She returned the hug and waited patiently for him to let her go. When he finally did he stepped back a blush creeping up his face.

"How is this possible? The Dark Lord killed you and Potter," Snape asked incredulously.

"He killed the projection of ourselves not us," Lelie explained.

"I don't understand how that is even possible," Snape questioned.

"Let me show you," Lelie replied.

Snape nodded curiously and waited patiently for her to show him whatever it was that she needed to show him. He watched as she closed her eyes and right before his eyes she morphed into her elfin form. His mouth dropped open in shock and he found himself to be speechless. He couldn't say a word.

"I am a light elf, Sev and I always have been. I knew that Voldemort was coming and to protect Harry, James and I projected ourselves into something else so that he would be safe," Lelie explained.

"This is a bit overwhelming. I don't know what to say," Snape replied sitting down heavily in a chair.

"Let's start with how my son has been doing here," Lelie suggested.

Snape turned away, hiding his face from her. He was never able to lie to her and she always figured it out when he tried.

She narrowed her gaze at him. "Sev, have you watched over my son since he's been here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Not exactly," He muttered.

Lelie glared at him her temper rising. Snape shrunk back into the cushions as he looked at her. Not many people could scare him, but she was doing a right fine job at the moment of scaring him.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Lelie said between clenched teeth.

"Well, I…uh…you see….I…." Snape stuttered trying to get away from Lelie's penetrating gaze.

"Severus," She said in a warning tone.

Snape stood up quickly moving to stand behind his desk. He schooled his features into a scowl and turned back. Lelie was scary to him in her human form, but her elfin form made his knees shake. "Alright, so I haven't been doing the best job in keeping an eye on him, but Lily he is way too much like his father. I can't help it," Snape explained.

"Oh Severus, he is my son too. Just because he looks like his father doesn't mean he's just like him. You of all people should know that," Lelie said angrily.

Snape snapped his head up in shock. "Don't talk about that," He said in a quiet voice.

"It's a valid point. My son may have gotten into some mischief during his time here, but he is also pure of heart, loyal, and loving. He loves his friends, he loves the world he lives in, he loves it so much that he risked his life for it and he's going to be doing it again," Lelie responded tersely.

"I know that. I can't help that every time I look at him I see James and all that he and his friends did to me. The only thing I see of yours is his eyes. I can't get past how much he looks like his father. I'm sorry," Snape replied quietly.

"Well, you need to try. He is going to be taking on something huge very soon. Bigger than Voldemort and he is going to need as much support as possible," Lelie requested.

Snape looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Harry is like me in a lot more ways then you think as well as James. I can't go into it anymore than I already have. Just know that he is going to need you. I have to go," Lelie replied as she started for the door.

"Wait!" He called out and she turned to look at him. "You're leaving? I've barely had a chance to talk to you, to tell you so much and you're leaving?" He questioned.

"Only for a bit. I'll be back Sev and we'll have plenty of time to talk then. Don't worry so much," Lelie assured him. She smiled at him and exited the room.

Snape sunk into his chair a tear falling down his cheek. _At least I know that I'm not completely losing my mind._

**XXXX**

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked as he took a seat across from Blaise and Hermione. He looked around the Great Hall and up and down the table for him.

"He's not with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not. We didn't have any classes together this morning so he wouldn't be with me," Draco replied.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced over at the doors and back again. "He wasn't in Care of Magical Creatures so I figured he skipped to be with you since he left History of Magic pretty quick. Where could he have gone?"

Draco looked around again feeling nervous all of a sudden. He hadn't felt anything really to signal that something was wrong with Harry. _Maybe I missed it since my mind was elsewhere? _ Draco questioned himself. He stood to get off the bench to go and find him when the doors opened again and Harry sauntered in heading for their table. Draco let out a sigh of relief and then he narrowed his gaze. Harry waved to a couple of people before making eye contact with Draco, he smiled at him, but Draco didn't return it. He walked over and reached out to kiss him on the cheek, but Draco dodged him and only glared at him.

"What is wrong?" He asked him before taking a seat next to him.

"Where were you?" Draco demanded.

"Harry, you didn't come to Care of Magical Creatures, so where were you?" Hermione asked him jumping in before Harry could respond.

"Oh right I did miss that class today didn't I? I ran into some light elves and had a little chat with them," Harry responded nonchalantly as he started scooping some food onto his plate.

Hermione gasped and Draco felt relief cross over him again. He leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry turned and grinned at him.

"Where else would I have been?" He asked Draco who blushed at his question feeling like a fool for being insecure.

"I don't know, maybe you were making a new friend or something…" Draco said trailing off at the end.

Harry looked at him for a moment and then rolled his eyes. Draco was avoiding his gaze. "Wow, Drake, is that really what you think I'm like?"

"No. I just, well…" Draco tried to explain.

Harry shook his head and turned away. Draco looked down at his plate and pushed his food around. Hermione and Blaise looked on in concern. After Harry finished eating he stood. Draco turned to watch him leave, but saw his outstretched hand instead. He looked up at him in confusion.

"Take a walk with me," Harry said.

Draco nodded and took his hand. Harry pulled him off the bench and led him to the doors. As the left the Great Hall Snape was coming in at the same time. He froze for a moment and looked at Harry closely. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Afternoon Potter, Draco," He said before continuing into the Great Hall. Harry and Draco both stared after him dumbstruck.

"Did he just greet me before you and in a kind way?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think he just did," Draco replied. They looked at each other again and then turned to continue to the outside.

It was another beautiful day out as Harry and Draco made their way to the lake hand in hand. Both were lost in their own thoughts for the beginning of their walk around the lake.

Finally Harry broke the silence. "Draco, why did you think I was 'making a new friend' as you so kindly stated?" He asked turning to glance at him. Draco blushed and averted his gaze. Harry stopped and turned Draco to face him. He brought his hands up to his face and kissed him gently before standing back to look at him, waiting for an answer. Draco sighed and looked down for a moment before responding.

"Well, I just thought that, well Harry you're kind of stuck with me you know? I'm your mate and here I've been complaining about not having a choice when you don't have one either. I guess I am just a bit insecure that you're going to resent the fact that you're stuck with me and maybe find someone else that you can fall in love with or something without the fates playing a part," Draco explained.

Harry chuckled sending Draco's gaze up in confusion. "Listen, I don't feel like I'm stuck with you. I am glad that you're my mate and if I had a choice of who I could pick, it would still be you. The fates brought us together in a way that neither of us would have had the nerve to do otherwise. I don't want anyone else, but you. *I am like a falling star who has finally found its place next to another constellation where we will sparkle in the heavens forever.* That's how I feel about you and no one could ever replace that."

Draco stared at him, his eyes wide with adoration for his mate. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek followed by a few more. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around him lifting him off the ground in a tight embrace. Harry set him down taking his face into his hands once again. He kissed him passionately nearly making Draco weak in the knees, but then all too soon Harry froze, his lips feeling like stone against Draco's. He opened his eyes to see Harry's wide and fierce, looking out his peripheral.

"Stay behind me," He whispered before turning around creating a shield with his body in front of Draco. Standing in front of Harry was one of the dark elves from Sage's group. She was crouched down low in a defensive stance staring past Harry, her violet eyes on Draco.

"What the hell are you doing here Noel?" Harry demanded. He gripped Draco's hand in one of his hands effectively holding him in place. Draco gripped his shirt with his free hand peeking over his shoulder to view the elf. She was frightening.

"I came back to see you," She said.

"And why would you do that? Where is everyone else from your group?" Harry demanded again. He had changed into his elfin form already without Draco noticing. He was too preoccupied with his fear of the other elf.

"I am alone. I came to talk to you, to come to a diplomatic solution. Is this your mate?" Noel asked looking past him again.

"Dark elves do not use diplomatic solutions and it is not of your concern whether this is my mate or not. I suggest you leave before I am forced to _make_ you leave," Harry warned.

Noel narrowed her gaze further. "It's interesting that your mate is a mere boy, almost a child and a mere human at that. You could have so much better than him."

"Hey I am not a child! I am older than Harry!" Draco piped up angrily. Noel smirked confirming that he was Harry's mate her whole point of coming here.

"Draco, shut your mouth," Harry growled. Draco squeaked and clamped his mouth shut cowering behind him further. "Noel, you should leave now. I don't want to hurt you," Harry said returning his gaze to Noel.

"That's fine. I got what I came for. I know what you're mate looks like and who he is. I can take that back to my _king_ for future use," She said with a malicious smirk. She started to back away from them Harry not willing to move an inch away from Draco. Noel stopped and flicked her hand. Behind Harry he heard Draco cry out in pain; blood seeping from a cut on his arm, little strands flying through the air towards Noel's waiting hands. She manipulated the strands creating a deep red ball. She stared down at it, pleased with her success. Harry flicked his hand at Draco's arm, sealing the cut. He stood and immediately transformed into his king form.

Noel looked away from the ball and up at Harry's newly changed form. She gulped and stepped several steps back as Harry strode forward himself. He flicked his hand back at Draco effectively cloaking him in a bubble shield. He stared up at Harry in complete awe, feeling the anger seeping from every pore on his body. He watched as he flicked his wrist again the red ball, his blood, flying into his hand still in perfect form. Harry closed his hand over it and watched as it seeped into his own hand and disappeared completely. Draco watched in confusion unsure of what that accomplished. He glanced over at Noel who looked scared out of her mind. Her whole body was shaking.

"I warned you Noel. You will not touch my mate ever again and you can take that back to your supposed king. Tell him that he's made a very grave mistake and he will regret it," Harry said in his deep hypnotic voice. Draco watched as Harry pointed his palms outward towards Noel flames flashing brightly from them. Noel stared in horror knowing exactly what was coming next. She couldn't move to create her mist sending her back to her people. She was frozen in place and then the flames shot out engulfing her within seconds. She didn't cry out. She didn't have a chance to. Harry pulled his hands back the flames immediately gone and all that was left of Noel was a pile of ash. Harry waved his hands again sending a gust of wind at the pile swirling it in the air and then it was gone.

Draco was completely shocked and confused about what he had just seen. Harry had killed someone. No, Piekeren had killed someone. He was defending his mate and Draco now appreciated just what Harry had become. He looked up to gaze at him in his king form and admired him even more. He watched him flick his hand the shield dissipating and watched as he changed back to his normal elfin form. Draco stood slowly not taking his eyes off of him. Harry looked ashamed and worried and would not meet Draco's eyes. He stepped forward closing the distance between the two.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked quietly. He didn't reach out to touch him unsure if he would pull away or not.

"I just killed someone," Harry whispered.

"Harry, you were protecting me. It's part of your nature. She should have known better than to come after your mate or you for that matter," Draco told him. He stepped closer to him.

"You're not afraid of me or think that I'm a horrible person?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Of course not. You saved me Harry. Who knows what she needed my blood for? It was probably going to be used against you. I'm not afraid nor do I think you're horrible. Besides it looked like she didn't suffer at all so that's a good thing," Draco pointed out.

"She didn't. I don't know why she wanted your blood or why I knew to take it within myself. Something I'll have to ask my parents I guess. I'm sorry you had to see that," Harry said quietly.

Draco reached up with one hand and cupped his cheek. "Don't be," He responded before kissing him tenderly. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close to him intensifying the kiss. He lifted Draco off the ground again earning him a squeak of surprise. He broke away for a moment and grinned at him. Draco quirked an eyebrow as Harry pulled him even closer and disappeared on the spot

**XXXX**

Sage stood looking across the mountains awaiting Noel's return. She didn't like the idea of sending her alone to find Piekeren's mate and to get his blood for the king's own plans. Noel was young and didn't understand the way things were going right now and just what they meant. Sage hoped that the light side of Piekeren would prevent him from hurting Noel.

She saw the faint light of her black mist coming over the mountains and she felt her stomach clench as she waited for it to come to her. It was very faint and it concerned her greatly. She watched as it soared completely over her head and that's when she knew that something was wrong. She sped after it through the forest and deep within the darkness of the trees. She stopped and watched as it settled in front of the king. He looked up at it curiously and at Sage before he watched the mist disappear and the pile of ash was all that was left behind at his feet.

Sage gasped and felt near tears as she realized that the ash was Noel. The king stared down in shock and anger which only increased when the deep hypnotic voice emitted from the ash. "I warned you Noel. You will not touch my mate ever again and you can take that back to your supposed king. Tell him that he's made a very grave mistake and he will regret it." Then the ash blew up in a gust of wind and blew away. Sage let out a cry of anger, not for Piekeren's words, but for her king who could have prevented this.

"You did this! I told you not to send her there! You killed her!" Sage cried angry tears streaming from her eyes.

"You will not talk to your king that way Sage. It was a necessary loss. Noel was worthless anyway obviously she was not successful," The king said waving her away.

"You are not my king," She seethed. The surrounding elves gasped and stared between the two wide eyed. The king turned to her again his gaze narrowing.

"You are hereby banished from this land. Go now before I kill you myself," He replied fiercely.

"You cannot banish me. This is not your land. It is King Piekeren's!" She yelled before she immediately disappeared.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco landed heavily on Draco's bed in the dorm room. Harry immediately pressed his lips against his once again. Draco grinned into the kiss and pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. He shifted his body effectively pressing their groins together. Both boys let out pleasurable moans as they pressed against each other. Harry moved away from Draco's lips down to his neck. He nipped him several times soothing each nip with a tantalizing lick before moving on to his other side. Draco was feeling very overwhelmed at the moment and Harry had just begun.

Harry reached up to the first button on Draco's shirt and began unbuttoning it as he moved back up to his lips. He deepened the kiss flicking his tongue across Draco's lower lip. Within seconds Draco's shirt was unbuttoned and Harry's hand began to explore every ridge, curve, and muscle of his lover's chest. Draco squirmed beneath him unable to control his need for more of Harry. He lifted his head and grinned at him as he slid his body slowly down Draco's his lips caressing every spot imaginable. Draco arched his back in need and gasped when Harry's tongue slid over a hardened nipple and groaned when the lick turned into a gentle suck and a slight nibble. Harry looked up at him his eyes clouded over in desire and lust just as Draco's were. He turned back to his pale chest and kissed his way over to the other hardened nipple repeating the same move. Draco groaned louder this time arching his back even more.

Harry smirked and sat back on his heels never taking his eyes off of Draco's. He expertly unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants all the while Draco stared at him in complete ecstasy. "You haven't seen nothing yet lover," Harry whispered with a seductive grin. Draco's molten silver eyes widened briefly before they closed in anticipation for Harry's mouth on his aching cock. Harry glanced down admiring the view of Draco's panting, sweat glistened body and his leaking cock. He looked one more time at Draco's now open eyes and grinned smugly before he dropped his lips to his throbbing erection. As soon as his mouth was around it Draco let out an animalistic groan and nearly choked Harry as he pushed up into him. Harry laughed which sent vibrations through Draco's whole body nearly making him come right then.

Harry lifted his eyes and looked up at Draco again as he made his first sweep with his tongue up the length of his shaft. Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he let out an impatient growl. Harry laughed again and decided to stop torturing him and he began moving his head up and down swirling his tongue around and around licking up every bit of cum that leaked out. Draco was pulsing now and Harry knew that he was going to burst soon enough and with one final swipe of his tongue and a hard suck Draco came hard and fast crying out Harry's name his body arching off the bed once again. Harry stayed in place taking in every last drop.

When Draco was coming down from his orgasm Harry finally lifted his head and licked his lips seductively receiving a pitiful glare from Draco. "Mmm, you taste rather good," Harry commented as he settled on top of him again planting little kisses everywhere on his face except his lips. Draco turned catching Harry's lips with his own giving him a heated kiss. Harry sat back and looked down at him studying his face. He ran a thumb over his lips and smiled lovingly at him.

"Draco, I'm falling in love with you," Harry whispered his eyes returning to Draco's. His expression took on that of surprise, but soon he was returning the loving look.

"I think I'm already in love with you Harry," Draco whispered back. Harry grinned before crashing his lips to Draco's once again.

**A/N: Possible ally in Sage??? What do you think???? About that and everything else of course :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Oh I had so much fun writing this chapter especially the ending :). I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this out there. I've been having some family drama that has been rather distracting, but things are better now so I can write. Check out the note at the bottom of course :) Enjoy and tell me what you think! I am amazed at all the reviews I get everytime for this story and I just love you all so much!!! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

_How on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love? (Albert Einstein)_

Sage was wandering through the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. She was at a complete loss without Noel or anyone else for that matter. Noel had been her best friend and the King led her to her death. Sage was devastated. She was just a mindless being walking alone to meet up with the real King to profess her allegiance. Sage was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice two elves materialize in front of her.

"Sage, what are you doing here?" Hillioes demanded.

Sage looked up her face drawn and her eyes red with tears. Lelie softened her look and stepped closer. Sage stared at her and took a half step back. "I've come to speak with King Piekeren," She muttered quietly.

Lelie stepped back next to her mate and stared at her critically. "You're calling him King now? What are you playing at Sage?" Lelie asked.

Sage looked up with sincerity. "Yes, he is my true king. The other one sent my best friend on a trip that was going to get her killed and it did," Sage replied.

"What are you talking about Sage?" Hillioes asked in confusion.

"Noel! She was sent her to get blood from King Piekeren's mate and he killed her! I knew he should have sent me and not her. She didn't deserve to die! She was so young!" Sage cried her shoulders shaking with tears. She sagged under her grief and sank to the ground.

Lelie stepped forward engulfing the younger girl in a tight embrace. Hillioes stared on in shock at his wife and the one elf that could have easily been her competition if circumstances were different. Sage sobbed on her shoulders for several minutes. When her tears finally slowed she pushed gently away from Lelie and they both stood looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you Lelie. I don't deserve your kindness," Sage said quietly not meeting her gaze.

"Sage, you're hurting. I'm not that mean of an elf," Lelie said in a joking manner. Sage smiled slightly at her and nodded.

"Alright, so why are you here and alone for that matter?" Hillioes asked breaking into the moment between the two women.

"I've been 'banished' from my kingdom. I stood up to the 'king' and told him that he couldn't banish me from the land that belongs to King Piekeren. He was not happy with me for that. He thinks he stands a chance against him and I'm smart enough to know which side is going to be the winning side and which side is going to be the most worthwhile side. It's this one. I know what's right and it is not him. I just hope that King Piekeren will allow me to fight for him," Sage explained.

"What did he want Draco's blood for?" Lelie asked kindly.

"I think he wanted to create a potion or spell or something that would prevent King Piekeren from protecting him. Since if you take in the blood of your mate you are giving them the ultimate protection, I think he wanted to use it in the opposite way," Sage tried to explain.

"He didn't get it did he?" Hillioes asked looking frightened.

"I don't think so. Noel was just a…pile…of ash when she got back," Sage stumbled fighting back her tears.

"Oh Piekeren, his noble side prevented her from feeling any pain," Lelie commented quietly.

"She didn't feel any pain when she died?" Sage asked hopefully.

"No. Piekeren used a light elf spell that does disintegrate a person, but they feel nothing," Lelie replied.

Sage sighed in relief. "Good. I was really hoping that he would be humane about it. Do you think he'll allow me to join him? Believe that I am on his side?" Sage questioned.

"Are you completely on his side? No way of being swayed to go back to the other king?" Hillioes asked.

"Yes. I vow my complete allegiance to King Piekeren and no one else. I will not be swayed," Sage replied. A bright gold light emanated around her and she stared in awe at it and then it crashed into her nearly sending her to the ground in a heap. It disappeared as soon as it showed. She looked around for a moment and then glanced down at the back of her hand. There was now a tattoo of a lion and a snake intertwined in gold and silver on her hand. She stared at it in surprise and looked up at Hillioes and Lelie who were staring on in surprise.

"What just happened?" Sage asked.

"It appears that by vowing your allegiance that you now have the permanent mark of the new royalty as proof of your devotion," Hillioes replied still staring on in disbelief. He stepped away from Lelie and repeated the same words as Sage had and soon enough he also had a tattoo on the back of his hand bearing the new royalty insignia. Lelie did the same and they were now all devoted to King Piekeren.

"Well, if this isn't enough to show him of your allegiance I don't know what else we could do. He is rather stubborn though," Lelie commented.

Sage grinned. "I hope that he will believe in me as I believe in him."

Lelie was about to respond, but stopped when all three of them froze. They instantly went into defensive mode as they surveyed the area. Suddenly, a rustle was heard in the trees above and they looked up letting out a growl of warning to whoever was waiting in the trees. On a lower branch they caught a glimpse of a jaguar peering down at them. All three of them immediately changed into their animal forms. Lelie's white tiger and Hillioes panther stood side by side with Sage's black jaguar in the back. She was staring up at the other jaguar in curiosity. She did not feel threatened at all. The cat jumped down and immediately returned to its normal elfin form. The rest soon followed and they all stood staring at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry to have startled you," He said in a kind voice that sent chills down Sage's spine.

"That's alright," Lelie replied cautiously.

"This is quite the gathering of elves. What may I ask are two dark elves doing with a light elf?" He questioned.

"Lelie is my mate and the other one is Sage and she has just joined us," Hillioes replied calmly.

"A light and dark elf are mates? How interesting. My name is Rylan and who are you?" Rylan asked Hillioes.

"My name is Hillioes and yes we are mates," Hillioes replied.

Sage continued to stare at the other elf curiously. She was feeling a pull that she had never experienced before and by the way he was looking at her he was feeling the same.

"What brings you here?" Lelie asked.

"Well, I had heard that there is a new king and I came to meet him," Rylan replied.

"Do you plan to hurt him?" Hillioes demanded taking a threatening stance.

"Of course not. I am a rogue elf. I have no kingdom that I belong to. I had just heard through whispers that the true royalty had returned and I wanted to meet them. I assume you already have met him?" Rylan asked.

"He is our son," Lelie replied.

Rylan's eyes widened in surprise. "I see. Well, what part do you play in this Sage?" He asked as he turned to look at her with his penetrating aquamarine eyes. She gulped as she found her self completely entranced by his eyes. Rylan grinned at her his eyes shining in amusement.

"She lost her best friend at the hand of her 'king' and so she's pledged her allegiance to our son," Hillioes answered for her as he looked at her in confusion. Lelie grinned automatically recognizing the signs.

Rylan kept his gaze on her unwilling to turn away. Sage was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and if she was devoting herself to the new royalty he would be more than happy to as well. "I would love to meet this man myself. I will go anywhere you go Sage," He whispered. Her bright blue eyes widened as he said this and she blushed along with him. Hillioes looked over to Lelie in question who only smirked knowingly at him.

"Well, we are heading back to check on him anyway, so how about you come with us?" Lelie suggested.

Rylan finally turned his gaze away from Sage. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you," He replied.

She smiled at him and immediately transformed into her animal form. The others soon followed and they ran through the forest and back to the castle.

**XXXX**

Harry glanced over at the clock noticing that he and Draco were going to be late for their next class. He reluctantly rolled away and Draco looked over and groaned.

"Can't we just stay in bed together all day?" He whined as he looked up at Harry with pouting lips. Harry bit his lip as he looked down at Draco's expression. He shook his head to dispel the need to ravage him senseless again.

"We did that the other day. We need to go to class. Let's go love. We'll have plenty of time to lie around later," Harry replied. He walked over to the door to put some distance between them. Draco grinned wickedly and gently kissed the palm of his own hand and watched as Harry's hand twitched and his eyes filled with desire. Harry walked straight over to him, but Draco quickly jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Harry let out a frustrated growl as Draco laughed merrily from the doorway.

"Love, we have to go to class," Draco said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Harry glared at him and then smiled maliciously and moved quickly towards Draco. He let out a squeak as he flung the door open and ran from the room down the stairs. Harry close on his tail. There were a few seventh years left in the common room and they watched in amusement as Harry chased Draco out of the room. Draco flew down the steps, but Harry never lost sight of him and was always within grasping distance.

As they closed in on the dungeons Harry reached both arms out and in one fluid motion he grabbed Draco from behind and tossed him over his shoulder. Draco let out a very unmanly scream and began smacking Harry's arse as he continued walking to class laughing. "Might think twice next time huh sexy?" Harry asked.

"You're an arsehole Harry! Put me down this instance!" Draco cried gleefully.

"Not until we get to class. Can't wait to see everyone's faces when we walk in there. Who knew that Harry Potter would ever get Draco Malfoy to completely act like a girl?" Harry teased.

Draco let out an angry growl and swung extra hard hitting Harry square between his arse cheeks. Harry let out a yelp of pain and nearly dropped Draco right then. He flipped him over and set him almost roughly onto the ground. Draco swayed slightly as the blood left his head.

"That hurt!" Harry exclaimed as he held Draco in place so he wouldn't fall.

"Well, you deserved it!" Draco cried back. They glared at each other for a moment and then Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a searing kiss leaving them both breathless. Draco swayed again, but this time from the kiss. "Wow," he breathed.

"Mmm, you're telling me," Harry replied with a grin. He grabbed his hand and led him into the potions classroom. Within seconds of walking in Snape looked up looking slightly frazzled.

"Alright, directions are on the board. Get to work!" He sneered before he made his way to Harry and Draco. They looked at him in slight apprehension. "Potter, I would like to have a word with you, alone," Snape said in an almost kind voice. Draco stared at them in shock. Harry glanced at him in confusion.

"Um, sure professor," Harry said unsurely. Snape passed him and made his way to his office door. He exchanged glances with Draco again as well as Hermione and Ron. All three just shrugged at him as he turned to follow Snape into his office.

"Sit please," Snape commanded as he shut the door behind him. Harry didn't hesitate. Snape paced the room making Harry increasingly nervous.

"Professor, am I in trouble?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, no, of course not. I just wanted to have a word," Snape replied absently.

"Okay…" Harry replied trailing off.

Snape finally stopped pacing and sat heavily in his chair. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle of muggle tequila, Patron to be exact. Harry lifted an eyebrow as he watched Snape pour two shots and conjure two lime wedges. He pushed one towards Harry who eyed it suspiciously.

"Don't worry Potter, I'm not going to rat you out. I think we both could use a couple of shots," Snape responded to his suspicions.

Harry reached out and took the shot into his hand. Snape lifted his shot up and looked thoughtful.

"To being a powerful wizard," He toasted. He clinked glasses with Harry and then slammed the shot back immediately sucking a lime wedge. Harry did the same and barely grimaced at the taste. It was actually quite tasty to his surprise. Snape immediately poured another two and conjured two more lime wedges.

"To your mother," Snape toasted again. He shot it back and sucked the lime while Harry stared at him realization setting in that he had seen his mother. He took his shot as well and set it down looking expectantly at Snape. He looked slightly more relaxed and Harry felt better as well.

"So what would you like to talk to me about?" Harry asked breaking the silence.

"I saw your mother. How long have you known that she's been alive?" Snape asked.

"I just found out that they were both alive the other day. I had no idea. I am thrilled though!" Harry exclaimed.

"As am I, but she told me that you were going to be dealing with something greater than Voldemort and I don't understand what she means. She also mentioned that you are more like both your mother and father than I already know," Snape replied.

Harry bit his lip uncertainly, but he felt surprisingly trusting of Snape and so he decided to reveal a bit of what was happening to him.

"Well, I am an _Aduroatracomm_ which is a light and dark elf. My mum is a light elf as I'm sure she showed you and my dad is a dark elf. I am royalty and I have apparently decided to lead both the Wizarding world and the Elvin world and all it's counterparts, but there are those in both the light and dark realm that don't believe in me and so they are waging a war on me and those who support me. Draco is my mate and I couldn't be happier with that," Harry explained.

Snape stared at him for a moment and conjured two more shot glasses and four more lime wedges. He poured them and then set them aside.

"This is fascinating. Are they making their way here?" Snape asked.

"Um, I don't know for sure. I think it's inevitable that they will end up here eventually. Probably sooner rather than later. My mum and dad are out looking for supporters right now. It sounds like I'm going to need a lot of help," Harry replied.

"Can I see your elfin form?" Snape asked.

Harry stared at him for a moment in surprise. He nodded and slowly stood. He transformed first into his regular elf form.

"Wow, you look slightly frightening. Your eyes are just like your mother's in this form," Snape commented.

Harry grinned and transformed again into his king form. Snape's mouth fell open in shock as he stared at him wide-eyed and fearful.

"I….don't know what to…." Snape stared at him finding himself speechless again. Harry transformed back into his human self and sat back down again grinning at the fact that he made Severus Snape speechless.

"That was my king form. That's the one I took on when I was confronted by the dark elves. The first time I decided to take on leading the different worlds," Harry replied.

"Well, for a lack of a better word I can see why you're a king. I find it amusing though that Draco is your mate," Snape said with a slight smirk.

Harry narrowed his gaze his eyes flashing slightly. Snape gulped. "I meant that as because you two have been rivals for so long. It's just surprising, but I couldn't pick anyone better for you than my godson," Snape jumped in before Harry got too angry. _Note to self, don't comment on Potter's mate_.

Harry calmed down as soon as he flared up. "I couldn't have picked anyone better myself. Now how about those last two shots eh?" Harry responded.

Snape nodded and pushed two towards him.

"To fighting another war," Harry said with a cocky grin that Snape returned. They both took the shot at the same time and grinned at each other. Well, Harry grinned and Snape made a face that resembled a grin or something similar. Harry felt his head swim slightly. He was beginning to feel his shots and if the expression and Snape's face was any indication he was as well.

"To Draco," Harry slurred slight with a blush. They clinked shots again and drank them down.

"Potter, I gotta tell you somethin' else," Snape slurred slightly. Harry giggled like a girl at the lack of composure that the snarky professor was displaying.

"Whaz tha' professor?" Harry slurred back equally.

Snape poured four more shots and took one down before responding. Harry did the same. "I want ta' say I'm sorry for you know all the….oh bollocks, wha' am I thinkin'…. I'm sorry Potter, for everythang," Snape stumbled.

Harry grinned broadly again and reached across patting Snape on the arm hard. "Thaz aight professor, it's all good. I'm sorry for…. bein a pain in the arse fer so long," Harry slurred back. They were both sounding like Hagrid on a good day.

"We should, you know….get back ta class," Snape pointed out taking his last shot and trying to school his features in a professional manner.

"Ya right, prof. Letz get back ter class. Thanks fer the chat!" Harry replied exuberantly as he took his last shot. He stood at the same time as Snape and both swayed and reached out to grip onto something. They missed and fell to the ground bursting out in laughter. Yes Snape was laughing and with Harry Potter of all people. They pulled themselves up and staggered to the office door. Snape threw the door open still chuckling with Harry.

Everyone turned to look at the two walk out and were in complete shock when they realized that Professor Snape was laughing and it wasn't in a mean way. He was enjoying himself and he looked completely different. Draco's eyes widened as he took in the state of his godfather and his mate. Snape schooled his features, but couldn't quite contain his laughing as he approached the front of the room. He peeked into several cauldrons on the way, but made no comments. Harry stumbled over to the empty seat next to Draco and sat down nearly falling halfway off the bench. He burst out in laughter causing everyone to look at him. Draco was blushing profusely.

"Alright there Potter?" Snape called out slightly slurring once again.

Harry threw a thumb up into the air as he tried to contain his laughter. Snape snickered from his desk. Draco grabbed Harry roughly by the robes and pulled him back into his seat.

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed staring into Harry's wide green eyes that were slightly clouded over in drunkenness.

"Yer so pretty," Harry slurred.

Draco narrowed his gaze at him and took in the scent that came from his breath. "Are you drunk?!" He demanded.

"Psh, no, curse not, oh, that's so funny, curse not!" Harry said laughing gleefully at his joke. Draco blushed profusely feeling the whole class's eyes on them.

"Harry James Potter, you are drunk. What were you thinking?" Draco hissed angrily.

"Yer so sexy when yer angry," Harry said as he leaned over to place a sloppy kiss on his lips, but he completely missed and face planted into his chest.

"Potter, get it together," Draco seethed.

"Oh Draco, give the kid a break!" Snape yelled from the front of the room.

Draco snapped his head over to his godfather in complete shock. Snape just smirked and fought back another laugh at the now snoozing Gryffindor. Draco turned back realizing that his mate was snoring against his chest. He moved his body a bit roughly off his chest and into his lap and he turned back to his cauldron completely mortified. His eyes stared straight ahead avoiding everyone's shocked and amused expressions. They all began snickering at Harry and discussing what might have happened in the office. Draco glared up at his godfather who looked equally drunk, but managed to have better composure than Harry. He glanced down at him and couldn't help, but smile. He looked utterly relaxed and happy.

"My stupid Gryffindor," Draco whispered fondly.

**A/N: Okay so what did you all think of Harry and Snape being drunk??? Just a side note Patron is my favorite tequila and well the way those two were acting is really not far off of how you get after six shots, trust me I know lol. Thank you njferrell for your suggestion of who Sage pairs up with. I hope you like what I've done so far! Thanks everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! Let me just start out by saying that I am so pleased with the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter (12)! That is amazing for me! The most I've ever gotten. You guys are awesome! So sorry this is out late. It's been ready for a bit, but I hurt my finger so typing was not a good idea for a couple of days. Right at this moment it is killing me! Anyway, I want to thank njferrell for her suggestion in this chappie. I hope you like it! Since you guys loved drunk Harry and Snape so much we are going to see a bit more in this chapter. After this it's going to get a bit more serious so savor the funniness!!! Okay so I need to stop rambling! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

_When the liquor was gone the fun was gone. (Irish Proverb)_

Snape stood up in front of the class swaying slightly. "A'right, class is almost over, sur I'm goin to give grades right now," Snape began. He started walking towards Hermione and Lavender's potion. "Hmmm, Miz Granger and Brown, I'm gonna say, hmmm, an E. That looks pretty good." He moved on as Hermione smiled brightly. He glanced at Ron and Neville's potion and turned his nose up at it. "Longbottom, Weaslebee, what is this?" He demanded as he reached out to grip the table and peer into the cauldron.

"It's waiting for the last ingredient sir," Ron said trying to contain the grin that was threatening to burst onto his face.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Throw it in!" Snape exclaimed excitedly. Ron and Neville exchanged looks as Neville threw in the last ingredient. There was a resounding bang as their potion boiled over and disintegrated the cauldron. Harry's head snapped up and another bang was heard as he hit his head on the table. He let out a groan as he lifted his heavy head. He blinked his eyes several times and looked over at the smoking remains of the cauldron and the Potion professor's amused expression. Harry busted up laughing falling off the bench. Draco glanced over at him and then turned back burying his head in his hands.

"Excellent explosion! I give you an A!" Snape exclaimed as he moved on. Ron and Neville looked at each other in complete shock. He continued passing out grades as he made his way back to his mortified godson and a giggling Harry Potter who was rather comfortable on the floor.

"Excellent job Draco! I think you get an E+!" Snape said happily.

Draco lifted his head and stared at the man for a moment. "Sir, there is no such thing as an E+."

"In my classroom there is!" He exclaimed.

Draco shook his head and buried his face in his hands again. The whole class was completely shocked at how Snape was acting.

"Mr. Potter!" He yelled. Harry rolled over onto his back and accepted the hand that Snape held out for him. Snape pulled him up both staggering. This movement caused both of them to start laughing hysterically. The whole class stared on in disbelief. Nothing really seemed comical to them.

"Harry! I give you an O for creating a stupendous, outstanding potion!" Snape cried jubilantly.

Harry grinned. "Thankz Severus!" He replied.

Hermione scoffed loudly. "You can't be serious Professor?! Harry didn't even do a potion! He spent all his time getting wasted off his arse with you and then he passed out!" She hollered.

The class became quiet as they waited by bated breath for Snape's response. He turned slowly to peer through clouded eyes at her. Then he laughed. Harry looked between the furious look of his best friend and the shining amusement in Snape's eyes. He started laughing again as well.

"Miz Granger! Harry here did a great potion. You just can't see it. Itz invisdible," Snape stuttered.

Hermione was literally fuming and Harry could swear smoke was coming from her ears.

"Pst, Draco, do you see the smoke coming from Hermini's earz? Do you see it? Oh thatz not good. Severus, I think we should barricade ourselvez in yer office. She looks angry," Harry said not so quietly his eyes wide with drunken fear.

Snape glanced over at Harry and then back to Hermione. The bell chimed loudly, but nobody moved.

"Miz Granger, are you suggesting that I don't know how to run my classroom?" Snape asked puffing his chest out.

"Professor, Harry did not create a potion. It is not fair for him to earn an O for something he didn't do," Hermione replied through clenched teeth.

"I'm telling you he created a potion. I highly suggest, Miss hoity toity pants that you just accept thingz as they are and go to your next class. Fifty points to the person that can tell me what potion Harry created!" Snape said. He whipped around nearly tumbling over as he smacked Draco in the face with his billowing robes and made his way, somehow to his office. Draco glared after him wiping his face.

Hermione stormed over to Harry and stared intently at him. "Potter, I am not happy with you at all today!" She yelled before stalking towards the door.

Potter looked offended and turned to Draco. "Pst, hey Draco, what crawled up her arse and died?" He questioned not as quiet as he assumed.

Hermione stopped at the door. She slowly turned around raising her wand. Harry turned to look at her as an unnatural wind blew her hair around her making her look utterly scary. In actuality nothing was billowing around her it was just Harry's impression.

"Drake, shez going to kill me," Harry muttered in a meek voice as he reached out to clutch onto Draco putting him between the two. Draco struggled out of his grasp and stood.

"I'm not going to defend you from what you deserve," Draco sneered.

"But you're my mate," Harry said in a small voice looking completely terrified. The class looked between the two realizing how serious this moment had become. Draco's face softened. He was about to respond when a patronus floated into the room from Lelie. She requested Harry and Draco's presence.

Harry looked up at the patronus fearfully. "Aw shit, mum's gonna kill me," He whispered as he stared at the double headed doe (to him it was double headed and sending him a chastising look to boot).

"Come on lover boy let's go see what they want. Hermione can you hex him later?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and lifted him off the bench that he had somehow managed to be back on.

Hermione glared at him. "Mione, I loves you," Harry whimpered as he walked towards her. Her face softened considerably as she took in his cute drunken state.

"I love you too Harry. Now I will hold my judgment for later. I'm sure Lelie will have plenty to say on the matter. There may be nothing left in the end," She replied as she winked at him and stepped away from the door.

Harry gave her a horrified look as he was pulled out of the room by Draco. "Ron! Save me!" He cried pitifully.

"Sorry mate, you're on your own!" He called back.

Harry cried out a pitiful cry as he followed Draco out of the school to find his parents.

**XXXX**

Lelie, Hillioes, Rylan, and Sage sat at the edge of the forest line still in their animagus form. They peered into the distance seeing Draco walking towards them pulling a staggering Harry behind him.

"What is wrong with Piekeren?" Lelie asked everyone in alarm. Hillioes smirked able to tell exactly what was wrong with his son.

"It appears that he's had a bit to drink," Hillioes commented quietly.

Lelie narrowed her cat gaze. "In the middle of the day?"

Hillioes shrugged his animal shoulders and pitied his son at this moment because Lelie was not happy. They transformed and told the other two to wait before they stepped out of the shadows.

Draco approached looking slightly perturbed. "Lelie, Hillioes, Harry is not quite in a right state at the moment. I apologize," Draco said as he pushed his mate forward.

Harry swayed and no one stopped him before he tumbled to the ground. Lelie stood there with her hands on her hips. Harry looked up at her giving her an innocent look.

"Hello mum. I'm surpriszed to see you so soon," Harry said in an overly sweet voice.

She squatted down in front of him pinning his eyes with her penetrating gaze. "Piekeren, why are you drunk in the middle of the day?" She asked.

"Psh, I'm not drunk mum," Harry slurred. Draco rolled his eyes behind him. Hillioes chuckled and Draco could have sworn he heard a low growl of laughter coming from the shadows. He suddenly felt a bit nervous about the fact that Harry, his protector was not fit to do so.

"Harry James Potter, you are drunk in the middle of the day! Don't you dare try to lie to me young man!" Lelie chastised.

He recoiled under her evil glare. She did not look like a serene light elf at this moment. "But mum it was Severus' fault!" Harry cried placing the blame on someone else. He felt slightly guilty since he didn't HAVE to drink all the shots. Draco rolled his eyes again and shook his head. Lelie's eyes narrowed further and Hillioes shifted his weight uncomfortably. He could feel the anger emanating off of Lelie.

"Oh really now?" Lelie said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Lelie, let's tell Harry what we called him for first and then you can have a chat with Snivellus," Hillioes suggested jumping into the conversation.

Lelie snapped her fingers angrily and Harry doubled over as he threw up every ounce of alcohol and food that he had in his system. Draco jumped back staring down in horror. He was so shocked at seeing his lover puking his stomach out that he didn't notice the two cats approaching and peering around the other two elves.

"Okay, Lelie, I think that's enough," Hillioes said nervously.

Lelie snapped her fingers again and Harry let out several shuddering breaths. "Bet he'll never get drunk in the middle of the day again," She commented darkly.

"Yes mum," Harry whispered hoarsely. Draco flicked his wand cleaning up the puke and nearly cleaned Harry up, but Lelie held up a restraining hand.

"No Draco, he needs to suffer the consequences. No potions to calm your stomach and you do not get to change your clothes right now. Do you understand me young man?" Lelie asked in a stern voice.

Harry nodded as he allowed Draco to help him up. He looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry love. Sorry mum and dad," He muttered.

Draco patted his back soothingly. "It's okay. It's not entirely your fault," Draco replied. He held his breath as he kissed the side of Harry's head.

"Oh, I will be speaking to Severus about this, but first we need to talk about the impending war and finding you more allies. We have come across two so far, but we didn't get very far as it was. Rylan please step forward," Lelie said all kindness leaving her voice for the moment. She was still angry at her son and especially Snape.

A light brown spotted jaguar stepped forward and Harry stared down at him in interest. He transformed into his elfin form and Harry attempted to smile at him.

"This is Rylan. He is a rogue light elf and we came across him in the forest. Rylan this is our son Piekeren or Harry as you may hear him being called. He is normally much more dignified. But all the same this is the King right here," Hillioes introduced.

"Well, King Piekeren it is nice to meet you. I imagine you enjoyed yourself while drinking and I think that's fantastic. It's a breath of fresh air when someone in your position can let loose and have a good time. I would be honored to help you win this war," Rylan said regally as he bowed deeply to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Rylan. It's nice to meet you as well. Will you be helping my mum and dad out on gathering up allies?"

"Uh yes, myself and this young woman included," He said as he stepped aside to let Sage come forward. She changed into her regular form and cast her eyes downward and bowed lowly to Harry.

Harry and Draco gasped and took a couple of steps back. Harry narrowed his gaze at her. "What are you doing here Sage? Didn't you get my message?" He seethed.

"Yes your highness, but I stood up to the 'king' and he banished me. I came here to vow my allegiance to you," Sage said not looking up.

Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Then Harry glanced at his parents. "Do you believe her?" He demanded.

"Harry, she took a vow. She is bound to you. Look at her hand. It would not have been accepted if she didn't mean it," Lelie said pointing out her hand. Harry glanced at it taking in the lion and snake intertwined. Draco stepped around him to get a closer look, but Harry reached out and pushed him back behind him giving Draco a concerned look. He turned back to Sage missing the smug look that Draco took on. Hillioes rolled his eyes not missing it.

"It could be a trick," Harry pointed out.

Lelie threw her hands into the air in exasperation. "Your father and I have it too. Does that mean we've tricked the fates? You can't trick them. Obviously," She responded as she waved her hand between Harry and Draco. Harry glared at her momentarily and took a defensive step in front of Draco. Draco reached out and set a calming hand on his arm.

"Harry, she has a point. Let's give Sage a chance. If she's got the same marking as your parents she must mean it. Don't get angry," He said in a comforting voice. Harry visibly relaxed under his touch and at his words. Hillioes had placed his hand on Lelie's arm as well and she calmed down too.

"I'm sorry mum. I'm not in my right mind at the moment," Harry replied. Lelie smiled at him and nodded.

"I know that sweetheart, but it's not my fault," Lelie said in a bitter tone as she glared up at the castle. Harry nodded.

"King Piekeren, do you accept my allegiance?" Sage asked after a moment.

Harry studied her for several moments and looked between her and Rylan. He was staring intently at Sage in a way that Harry recognized as the way he stared at Draco. He grinned slightly at this realizing that Rylan and Sage were soul mates. "I will accept it on one condition," Harry said finally.

"Anything," Sage said as she looked up at him.

"I want to know everything there is to know about your people, but not at this moment. I think I need to lie down. I apologize to all of your for my behavior and I hope you do not look down on me as you're leader," He said in his official king like voice.

"Like I said, I think it's great to see someone like you acting normal. I'm cool with it. Let's go beautiful. We've got work to do," Rylan said as he threw an arm around Sage's shoulders and turned to walk back into the forest. Sage nodded kindly to Harry before blushing profusely and accompanying her assumed mate.

"I'm with Rylan on this one. Great way to loosen up!" Hillioes said happily as he patted him a bit extra hard on his back. Lelie glared at him and then turned her gaze to her son.

"Piekeren, you can drink all you want, but not during the day and not when you are around your people. That is for private time. Now it appears that I have a certain potions master to speak with. Good bye love and stay out of trouble. Draco as his mate you need to see that he does," Lelie scolded.

Draco lowered his eyes away from the heat of his future mother-in-laws gaze. He nodded slowly.

"Hillioes, I'll meet you three in a moment," She said as she disappeared into her white mist. Harry, Draco, and Hillioes exchanged looks.

They stood in silence and suddenly it was broken by something that even Draco's not so sensitive ears could hear.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU LET MY SON GET DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL DAY!" Lelie yelled in a piercing voice.

The three remaining men slapped their hands over their ears as they retreated as far as they could from the piercing yell. Unfortunately, Draco and Harry had to listen to it as they ran into the castle and up to their dorm room. Only after casting several strong silencing spells were they able to drown out his mother.

"Oh, I am so glad I'm not in that office," Harry muttered as he collapsed onto the bed.

"Me too. You should rest love, although I'm not so sure you deserve it. What were you thinking?" Draco demanded.

"Oh bollocks not you too," Harry muttered as he placed a pillow over his head.

"Well, I'm sorry, but when I saw Sage I was reminded of what happened earlier today and well, you obviously couldn't protect me in your inebriated state so it just made me rather nervous," Draco said as he pulled the pillow up.

"I'm sorry. I just was surprised that he wanted to talk to me and he was offering me drinks. I couldn't refuse especially since we were making headway, but I think after this lecture he won't come anywhere near me," Harry replied as he pointed towards the door.

"Don't underestimate my godfather. It's okay love, just don't let it happen again. Drinking is for private time like your mum said," Draco said.

Harry nodded and then groaned in pain.

"Get some sleep. I'll be in the common room when you wake up," Draco said.

"No, stay with me please," Harry whispered looking up at him hopefully.

Draco grinned and nodded happily. He slid up next to him stacking a few pillows against the headboard and sitting against them. Harry set his head in his lap wrapping his arms around his legs. He sighed in contentment as Draco pulled the covers over him.

"Remind me not to _ever_ drink again," Harry muttered darkly.

"I will. Go to sleep," Draco said as he began running his fingers through Harry's hair. Within minutes Harry was fast asleep and Draco found himself feeling apprehensive all of a sudden. An unknown fear was seeping into his body and he found his mind racing with no clear thoughts coming through. Something was going to happen soon and he wasn't so sure that Harry was going to make it out alive. That's all he knew from his feelings and that made him feel even worse.

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered as a single tear slipped from his eye. Harry shifted beneath him and muttered something incoherently. Draco smiled slightly at him and closed his eyes as he drifted into an unsettling sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**MUST READ A/N!!!**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update on this! Life is hectic. We just got a new puppy and that's been quite the adjustment. No matter this is updated now :) I am so excited that this story has almost 100 reviews!!! That makes me very, very, very, happy! Thank you all so much for reviewing everytime! You guys are the best! I am working on a new Drarry story with my good friend and fantastic reviewer Cathcer1984. It's called _Dark Justice_ and I think you should definitely check it out :) Without further ado, here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I believe something happens that you've all been waiting for ;)**

**Chapter 13**

_Love is a thing that is full of cares and fears. (Ovid)_

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU LET MY SON GET DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL DAY!" Lelie yelled in a piercing voice.

Snape cowered into his chair as the fiery red head glared daggers at him. His head felt like it was going to burst open at the seams and his ears felt like they were bleeding. "Could you please quiet your voice?" He asked in a pitiful voice.

"QUIET MY VOICE? YOU LET MY ONLY SON GET DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL DAY AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO QUIET MY VOICE? I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU SEVERUS, YOU WILL WISH YOU'D NEVER LET A SIP OF THAT FOUL DRINK TOUCH YOUR LIPS!" Lelie screamed.

Snape looked at her fearfully. She had this rather evil gleam in her eyes and he found himself frozen in place unable to do anything. He had a feeling that it wasn't his own doing and that Lelie was just beginning her torture. She snapped her fingers and instantly Snape felt is body double over in dry heaves, his head pounding as the blood rushed to it. He tried and tried to get something to come up from his stomach, but nothing came. It was all dry and he was in utter pain. There was no fighting it and he cringed inwardly at the fact that Lelie was enjoying every moment of it.

She snapped her fingers again after ten excruciating minutes and Snape fell over in a heap, panting heavily. Lelie stalked over to him and crouched down low her piercing green eyes doing nothing, but making him feel like complete shit. "Now Severus, will you be giving my son any alcohol again?" She asked in an overly sweet voice.

He shook his head slowly, his head still pounding.

"Good. I highly suggest you pull yourself together. I believe we will be having a meeting in a bit and you _will _be there," Lelie said as she turned away and stormed out of the room.

"Kill me now Merlin," Snape muttered as he laid his head down, an uneasy sleep taking over.

**XXXX**

_Harry was having a rather pleasant dream, but it turned dark much too soon. He felt completely relaxed sitting on a blanket by the Black Lake, Draco at his side. He looked over at his love and noticed that his lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. He tried in vain to read his lips, but was not having any success. He turned away feeling the ghosting of fingers through his hair. Slowly he began hearing something in Draco's voice, but it started out as only a whisper that he couldn't decipher. _

_He turned towards Draco again, but he was no longer next to him. He looked around frantically and finally saw him standing near the lake looking out across it. Harry sighed in relief as he stood and walked over to him. He reached out and touched his shoulder and Draco turned to look at him a sad smile on his face._

"_Love, what is it?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head and looked away. Harry followed his gaze and saw two very different groups of people advancing across the lake as if it were glass. Harry instantly panicked because Draco was staring and not moving._

"_Draco, get out of here!" Harry cried. He didn't move or look at Harry. Harry reached out and grabbed him turning him away from the people. His face was set in fear and all that he heard Draco say was "I love you," over and over. He smiled sadly again and then turned away and started across the water. _

_Harry let out a fearful cry as he rushed at the water finding that he was blocked. There was a shield surrounding it and he hesitated. He watched in horror as Draco walked towards the elves to his death Harry just knew it. He focused on his need to rescue Draco and suddenly he was growing taller at a rapid rate and for a split moment he watched the events in front of him unfold. He watched as a long, sharp spear flew through the air directly at Draco. Harry cried out in a voice that wasn't his own and leapt forward, but it was too late. The spear had met its mark._

"DRACO!" Harry screamed sitting up quickly. He looked around frantically met by complete darkness. "DRACO!" He screamed again. The door to the bathroom in the room burst open revealing a frightened Draco. Harry leapt off the bed and ran up to him throwing his arms around him and sobbing. "I couldn't save you! I hesitated! I didn't come to your rescue! You died!" He cried over and over again.

"Harry calm down! I am okay. I'm right here and I'm not dead. What happened?" Draco asked as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Harry stepped back and cupped Draco's face in his hands turning his head gently back and forth checking for any scratches or bruises. He leaned in and kissed him hard and passionately. He fisted his hands in Draco's hair and deepened the kiss further. Draco was confused so he pushed against Harry's chest trying to push him away. Harry wouldn't let up, but finally Draco got his attention and he stepped back breathing heavily. He backed away and sat down on his bed resting his head in his hands. Draco walked over and took a seat next to him wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just…my dream…you died," Harry mumbled.

"It's okay. Start from the beginning and tell me what happened," Draco said.

Harry took a deep breath. "We were sitting by the lake having a wonderful picnic or something and it was so relaxing and I felt your fingers running through my hair and it was just wonderful. But then it all changed. You were standing and looking across the water and there were light and dark elves coming for us and you went to them, willingly. You were doing it to protect me, but Draco, they killed you. They threw a spear and it killed you," Harry explained sobbing by the end.

Draco let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "I don't really know what to say. It was just a dream. I know that if something like that were to really happen you wouldn't hesitate for a second. Don't worry so much about it love," Draco told him reassuringly his fears from before making a bit more sense now.

"But I got you killed! I couldn't protect the one person that I'm supposed to protect! You are my mate and I love you more than anything and I couldn't protect you!" Harry cried.

Draco stared at him, his heart swelling at Harry's confession of loving him. "You love me?" He asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course you stupid Slytherin! I love you with all my heart!" He exclaimed.

Draco grinned and instantly straddled him pressing his lips firmly against Harry's. He wrapped his arms around him and they both fell back grinning happily. Harry brought his arms down from Draco's waist to cup his bum pressing him against him further.

"Remember that I told you I loved you first," Draco whispered between kisses.

"And when did you say that?" Harry questioned.

"Right before you passed out earlier," Draco replied with a grin.

Harry blushed slightly. "That would explain why you were saying it over and over in my dream. Alright, I'll let you have this one," He said with a wink.

Draco grinned and ground into him before kissing him heatedly again. He was making fast work on Harry's shirt when the door to their room burst open admitting a flushed Ron and Pansy. Harry and Draco both looked up angrily.

"What the hell Weasley?" Draco demanded as he glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I know you guys are busy which is well, weird for me to see, but anyway, we've been summoned by Hermione to get you and meet her at Dumbledore's office right away. She says that you must come no matter what you may be doing," Ron replied looking slightly disturbed by catching the two in a compromising position.

Both boys groaned and looked down at each other. They kissed each other quickly and then Draco stood first helping Harry up as well. They fixed each other up to look less thoroughly snogged and followed Ron and Pansy out of the room. They walked to Dumbledore's office in an awkward silence. They continued on in silence all the way up the moving staircase.

When they arrived at his office they walked in to see Lelie, Hillioes, Sage, Rylan, Hermione and Blaise standing around the room looking slightly unnerved.

"Oh Piekeren you're here. I was worried," Lelie said as she ran over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Worried? You knew I went up to the dorm after we saw you last," Harry replied looking at her in confusion.

"I felt you getting really upset. I thought something happened to you," Lelie explained.

"Oh. It was just a dream, mum. Nothing to worry about," Harry said waving off her worry. She glanced at Draco who just shook his head.

"Something tells me it was more than a dream," Lelie pointed out. Harry turned to look at Draco who looked slightly guilty. He shook his head.

"Wait a minute, mum?" Ron questioned finally catching up to what Harry had said.

"Yes. Ron this is my mum and dad. Mum, dad this is Ron Weasley, my other best friend," Harry introduced absently.

"Ah yes, I knew that was a Weasley. How's it going?" Hillioes said as he shook his hand and clapped him on the back. Lelie hugged him and Ron just stared at them in disbelief. He looked at Harry expectantly.

"I'll explain it later," Harry said quietly.

"And who is this young woman?" Lelie asked looking at Pansy closely. Pansy shifted her weight nervously.

"This is Pansy Parkinson. Ron's girlfriend and Draco's other best friend," Harry introduced again. They both shook her hand and nodded kindly to her. "Okay, so not to be impatient, but what did you need?" He asked.

"Right, a couple of things. First of all I think it's time that we let Dumbledore in on what's going on," Lelie began.

"And second of all?" Harry asked.

Hillioes gave him a scrutinizing look and crossed his arms angrily. "Son, watch that tone of yours," He said.

"We uh, interrupted them," Ron supplied.

Harry and Draco both blushed profusely and glared at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders and moved to hide behind Pansy. "Ah, yes, interrupting mates while they are otherwise occupied isn't the best idea. Okay, so moving on then," Hillioes said as he too took a step back.

"Second of all, they are advancing on the castle," Lelie said quietly.

Harry turned his head quickly to stare at his mother and Draco reached out to grip his hand. "How close?" He asked.

"They are maybe three days out. They are moving slowly at this point, but that could easily change," Hillioes replied.

"How many?" Harry asked again.

"About one hundred," Lelie whispered.

Harry sat down heavily in a chair and ran his free hand through his hair. "How many do we have?"

"We have ten so far, but we are heading out to gather up some others who are partial to our side. You need to address everyone as soon as possible so that we can have as many people on our side as we can find," Lelie replied.

"Okay, I feel like I'm _really _missing something here," Ron said in exasperation.

"I happen to agree with you Mr. Weasley. Harry, please do explain what is going on," Dumbledore asked speaking for the first time.

"Alright, basically, I am an _Aduroatracomm_ and the light and dark sides of the Elvin world aren't exactly happy because I am their king. They are waging a war against me to probably kill me so that I can't control their kingdoms and they can take over their control of the magical world that the Wizarding community has taken from them. They are heading this way and I need to stop them so that we can bring back the balance to this world," Harry explained in what seemed like one breath.

Dumbledore sat back and nodded. "Yes, I knew this was coming. Might I ask to see your true form?"

"Yes you mentioned it at the welcoming feast. Which form would you like to see?" Harry asked as he stood again. Draco let go of his hand and stepped back. Ron and Pansy were watching in disbelief and complete confusion. Hermione and Blaise looked rather interested in what Harry would actually look like seeing as they already knew what he was.

"You have more than one form?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry nodded and changed into his regular elfin form. Everyone gasped, but those who had already seen it. "Wow, mate, you're taller than me now," Ron gaped.

Harry grinned slightly and then turned into his king form. Hermione and Blaise took several steps back and immediately were on their knees bowing. Ron and Pansy stared up and marveled at his beauty and slowly without taking their eyes off of him bowed to him as well. Dumbledore stood and did the same much to Harry's discomfort. He changed back to his elfin form and took a seat. Draco's hand found his again. That made Harry look up at him and then back at his hand with the shield on it. The next box was filled in with a vibrant red heart. Draco looked over and then looked at his own seeing the same. They grinned at each other before being interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Well Harry, I am speechless," Dumbledore said looking completely astounded by the new revelation. He was sitting in his chair again.

"Professor, it's still me. I'm still Harry Potter, I'm just a bit different," Harry said.

"You've always been different love," Draco commented with a grin.

"Yes that is true, but it's still me. Ron, say something," Harry said looking at his best friend whose mouth was opening and closing looking very much like a fish. He looked down at Harry and blinked several times.

"I… you're…taller than me," Ron said sadly.

Harry began chuckling and then it turned into a full blown, rib breaking laugh. Soon everyone joined in. After several moments the laughter ceased and Harry looked over to Hermione who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, you are so beautiful," She whispered.

Draco looked up and glared at her. "Hey watch it Granger," He warned. Harry reached out and patted his arm.

"I suggest we get the school together so they know what's going on. Harry, I can guarantee that the whole Wizarding world will be behind you just as much as they were with Voldemort. This concerns their world as much as it did before and I believe these elves will be wishing they never challenged you. I will pass on the information to Kingsley as well in case we need auror help," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, with all do respect, they may be small in number, but they will fight to the death. Both groups," Hillioes warned.

"Are they combined or coming separately?" Draco asked.

Hillioes and Lelie exchanged looks. "Together," they said at the same time.

"Well, that can't be too bad then, can it?" Draco questioned.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "It just means they will be more on edge when they get here and more ruthless."

Draco sat back in defeat.

"King Piekeren, if I might have permission to speak," Sage said tentatively.

"Weird," Ron muttered to Pansy who giggled slightly.

"Yes, of course," Harry said.

"Just because they are together doesn't mean they have the advantage. They don't know that I am here and there are things I know about my people that they would hate to have revealed. I know their weaknesses. I can run reconnaissance and check them out to see what I can pick up and bring it back to you, to help us," Sage offered.

Harry looked up at her in alarm and he shook his head. "Sage, I cannot let you put yourself out there like that by yourself. It's too dangerous."

"I will accompany her. We can stay in our animagus form and stay hidden. I won't let anything happen to her," Rylan stepped up.

Harry looked between the two debating their suggestion. He looked at his parents who were waiting for his answer. He turned to Draco who was studying them and contemplating their suggestion as well. He turned to Harry and nodded. Harry smiled and then turned back to them. "Okay, but you will stay hidden and if at any point you feel you are in danger get out of there right away," Harry agreed.

They nodded and bowed before disappearing from the room. Harry turned to his parents and nodded to them as they too disappeared to gather up who they could.

"Let's get everyone into the Great Hall. We'll be down shortly," Harry ordered as he stood and took Draco's hand and led him from the office. Draco wondered where they were heading and realized they were heading back to the dorm.

"Harry, why are we going back to the dorm?" Draco asked.

"I need to get my head on straight before addressing everyone. This situation has changed some things and I need to think it through before I talk to everyone," Harry replied.

"Okay, but what can I do to help?" Draco asked.

"You can help me work through it and figure out what to do. You're my other half and we are going to be ruling together so I need your opinion," Harry explained.

Draco grinned. "Weird to think that I'll be the ruler of something so big."

"Half a ruler," Harry said with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes and followed him up to their room. Harry sat on the bed against the headboard and Draco sat across from him against a post.

"Hey guys, there's a special meeting or something in the Great Hall. Shouldn't you be heading down there?" Neville questioned as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, we are heading down in a bit," Draco replied.

"It sounds pretty urgent. I hope nothing is wrong," Neville commented absently.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. We'll see you down there," Harry said.

Neville nodded and left the room.

Harry turned back to Draco and sighed. Draco looked like he wanted to tell Harry something, but every time he opened his mouth to say it he stopped.

"Dray, what are you trying to say?" Harry asked as he leaned forward to touch his knee.

"Harry, when you fell asleep, I got a really bad feeling about you. I've never been one to believe in foresight and all that, but Harry I honestly think something horrible is going to happen to you," Draco said nervously.

Harry sat back looking deep in thought. "And yet I have a dream that something horrible happens to you. I think it's just us realizing how much we love each other and being afraid of losing one another. Draco, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will protect you with my life. I can't lose you. We can't worry about all of this. We need to figure out what we're going to do," Harry assured him.

"Harry, that's great, but I'm not letting anything happen to you either. I _can't _lose you. I've missed out too much of my life without you in this way and I refuse to lose you. I've waited far too long for someone like you to come along that I could love fully and I'm not about to give that up. Do you understand that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe?" Draco said in a sure voice.

Harry smiled brightly at him and scrambled across the bed his hands reaching out to cup Draco's face. He pressed his lips against his and slid his tongue against his lips begging for entrance. Draco complied as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him flush against him. Draco pushed against Harry sending them both back against the pillows never breaking the kiss. Draco slipped a hand underneath Harry's shirt gently caressing his sides. Harry let out a quiet moan of need for more contact. He slid his own hands slowly down Draco's shoulders and back sending chills up and down Draco's spine. He reached for the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes and then he gulped. "Draco, will you sleep with me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and then grinned. "Absolutely." He crashed his lips onto his and slid his hand between their bodies brushing against Harry's growing erection. Harry arched his back at the touch and moaned louder. Draco grinned against his lips and then moved away as he slowly kissed a path down his jaw line and to his neck and finally across his collar bone. He gripped the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it up over his head. Harry quickly waved his hand locking and silencing the door as well as closing the hangings around his bed.

"Don't want anyone to walk in on us?" Draco questioned as he sat back and stared down at Harry's bare chest.

"I don't want _anyone _to see your hot arse. That is only for my eyes," Harry said with a possessive tone.

"Good because this is all mine," Draco said back in the same tone motioning up and down Harry's body. Harry grinned and pulled him down on him again attacking his lips with fervor. Draco let out a content moan as he reached between them once again and began undoing Harry's pants. They both let out an exasperated sigh as it took longer than they wanted. Draco sat back again instantly missing the heat of Harry's body against his own. He was about to wave his wand to rid their bodies of their pants, but he realized that they were already gone. His eyes froze on the final piece of Harry's anatomy that he had not seen yet, but only dreamt about. He was pleased to see that it was much better than his dreams.

His eyes traveled all the way up Harry's much defined body and settled on his begging eyes. "You don't want to play anymore do you?" Draco teased.

Harry shook his head. Draco grinned and placed a firm hand on Harry's hard cock. Harry's eyes glazed over as Draco made fast work of bringing him to the edge. With a muttered spell Harry was prepped and ready for Draco and he wasted no time. He placed himself at Harry's entrance and waited for him to give him permission to move forward. He nodded quickly and Draco began his slow push into Harry. He watched him carefully waiting for the telltale sign that he was hurting him. He felt him tighten around him, but he didn't cry out in pain or anything. Finally once Draco was fully sheathed he shifted slightly which caused Harry to buck up into him hard and cry out in euphoria. Draco grinned and began moving in and out at a feverish pace. He fisted Harry in time with his thrusts and soon enough they were both seeing stars and crying out each other's names as they came.

Suddenly both their eyes opened wide as they were engulfed in a powerful gold and silver light. It swirled together holding them in place. They stared at each other in wonder having no idea what was happening. They turned their gazes away from each other and watched as the light rose up into the air. It started coming back down and splitting in two. Draco and Harry had enough time to lock eyes before each strand crashed into their chests sending Draco flying backwards off the bed and Harry slamming into the headboard. There was a burst of rainbow light that lit up the whole room and then it disappeared, leaving the room in darkness once again.

Draco groaned on the floor massaging his bum where he had landed roughly on the ground. His hand felt like it was on fire and he looked down to see the next box filling in with a lion and snake intertwined. _Well, I guess that means we are physically bonded now. _He thought. He didn't hear a sound coming from Harry.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco asked tentatively as he got up on his knees and moved towards the bed. Harry's legs were hanging over the side of the bed and he was lying on his stomach.

"Gods Draco," He groaned as he sat up slowly. He cried out since he had put pressure on his hand. Draco scrambled up onto the bed and grabbed his hand frantically. "It's okay now. I didn't realize you had such powerful cum," Harry teased.

Draco swatted him on his bare arse and rolled his eyes. "You're the elf; shouldn't you have known this was going to happen?"

"Yes well, there are a few things that I haven't quite learned about being an elf. Well, at least we'll never forget that we bonded physically nor will no one forget that we lost our virginity to each other," Harry joked.

Draco looked at him fearfully.

"Don't worry, no one will know, but us what it means and my parents, but no matter. Come here you," Harry said. He reached out and pulled Draco into his arms. "Next time will be less painful," Harry said with a wink.

Draco chuckled and nuzzled into his chest. Harry moved them so they weren't hanging off the bed uncomfortably. "I love you Harry," Draco whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered back. Draco turned his head up and Harry leaned down kissing him gently on the lips.

There were several loud poundings on the door which both boys groaned in annoyance. "No privacy," Harry muttered.

"Harry! I know you're in there! What's going on? Is everything alright?" Hermione yelled through the door.

"I thought you put a silencing charm up," Draco commented.

"I did, but only to block us out, not anyone outside the door," Harry replied.

"Well, let me handle this love. I'll teach them to not disturb us anymore," Draco said as he pulled away and walked confidently to the door. Harry grinned as he watched him walk away.

Draco opened the door wide standing with his legs apart, arms crossed over his chest not hiding any part of him. Hermione's eyes bugged out and she let out a scream and turned a brilliant shade of red. Blaise stood next to her his mouth gaping open. He placed his hands over his girlfriend's eyes and turned her away.

"We'll see you downstairs in a bit," Blaise muttered his face turning rather red as well. He ushered Hermione to the stairs who was muttering something about her eyes burning. Draco shut the door and turned to look at Harry who was smiling at him. He smirked and then ran over to the bed and leapt onto him kissing him passionately.

The meeting could wait just a bit longer.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: This will be slightly lengthy, but I encourage you to read it. First of all congratulations to Idina Malfoy for being my 100th reviewer :) Thank you! I am so pleased at the amount of reviews I get for every chapter and I truly appreciate it. I went back through and read this story again and found a few minor errors. I realize that Dumbledore already knew that Hillioes and Lelie were actually there instead of having no idea in the last chapter. I had some others that weren't actually errors, but that was the biggest one. Also in the last chapter I made reference to a line from _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. _When Harry says, "Draco, will you sleep with me?" and Draco responds with "Absolutely," that is a line from the above movie. **

**Warnings: There will be smut :D in this chapter and I realized as I wrote it that we have maybe three to four chapters left for this one :(. I hope you all enjoy and let me know!  
**

**Chapter 14**

_If I know what love is, it is because of you (Herman Hesse)._

_Leaders establish the vision for the future and set the strategy forgetting there; they cause change. They motivate and inspire others to go in the right direction and they, along with everyone else, sacrifice to get there (John Kotter)._

Sage and Rylan settled into a forest about a mile from where the elves were advancing. They transformed into their animal forms before making their way to where the elves were at.

"I hope we can bring back good information for King Piekeren," Sage commented quietly.

"Do you still feel like you need to prove yourself to him?" Rylan asked.

"Yes of course I do. In all matters of trust there is no reason for him to trust me, but I need to show him that he can," Sage said in determination.

Rylan sighed and didn't respond. They walked on in silence for a bit each lost in their own thoughts. After awhile Rylan growled slightly and Sage turned to him.

"I've been noticing something between us Sage. I haven't experienced it before," Rylan began.

Sage purred at the direction their conversation was going. She may be new to this whole mate thing, but she could feel it deep within her soul that Rylan was hers and hers alone. "Rylan, we are mates," She said quietly.

He stopped and stared at her with his cat eyes. "You feel it too?" Sage nodded. "Are you okay with it?" He asked her unsurely.

She pulled her lips back showing her razor sharp teeth that were meant to be a jaguar smile. "Yes, I am definitely okay with it," She said confidently.

Rylan leapt into the air excitedly and rubbed against her licking her face. She let out a growl of laughter and returned the lick. They continued walking feeling much lighter in their thoughts.

After several minutes they began picking up the scent of the advancing elves. They were immediately on guard. They leapt up into the trees and used the trees to get closer. Finally they caught their first glimpse of the elves. There were warriors in the front, back and sides, surrounding the 'royal' families. Sage gasped as she took in the sight of them. They looked utterly frightening even to a dark elf such as herself. She caught sight of Rain and Ruby walking towards the back undoubtedly shunned to that place due to their closeness with Sage. She shook her head as she got a rough count of how many there were.

"There are more than one hundred here," Sage said fearfully. Rylan only nodded as he watched them. They were calm and organized and that made both of them feel even more concerned.

"They are far too calm," Rylan muttered.

"I know. What do we-" Sage stopped speaking as she noticed the 'king' turn to look in her general direction. She held her breath as he surveyed the area. Several other dark elves did the same and she found herself shaking with fear. They turned to each other and began talking, gesturing to the tree tops.

"They know I'm here," She whispered.

"Go. Get back to the castle. I will stay behind. Get out of here before they hurt you," Rylan urged quietly.

"No! I can't leave you here!" She whispered harshly.

"Sage, go. They will kill you if they find you and it will do us no good. I'll be right behind you. Please hurry. I can't bear for anything to happen to you," He pleaded.

She looked between him and the now small group of dark elves that were heading towards their hiding place. She nodded and quickly disappeared, leaving Rylan behind.

**XXXX**

"It was so horrible! He was standing there completely naked and oh gods I swear his image is burned into my retinas," Hermione told Ron and Pansy after they had sat down across from them in the Great Hall.

Ron and Pansy snickered. "I would love to have an image of a naked Draco stuck in my head," Pansy teased as she grinned.

"Hey now, what am I? Only you're boyfriend," Ron said in a slightly hurt tone.

"Oh Ron, your completely and totally real to me. Draco isn't, well his body anyway because well, that's all Harry's. Don't worry baby, he doesn't swing my way anyway so it's purely for fantasy purposes," Pansy assured him.

Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Pans, that doesn't clear up anything to him. I'm not even your boyfriend and that makes me feel like shit," Blaise commented.

"Ron, I promise, you are all I think of," Pansy told him sincerely.

"I know this," Ron said finally as he kissed her cheek. She grinned and sent a smug look at Blaise.

"I just can't believe Harry would let Draco answer the door like that. I mean he's so possessive and yet he'll let the whole world see him naked? I just don't understand," Hermione said in disbelief.

"Hermione, are you ever going to bother the two again when they are alone and locked in a room?" Ron asked.

She shook her head vigorously looking slightly ill.

"So then they made their point," Pansy said.

Hermione was about to say something else, but stopped when the doors opened and Harry and Draco walked in heading straight for the staff area where a podium was set up. Draco glanced over and grinned at Hermione who blushed and turned away her face set in embarrassment. He chuckled as he followed Harry up to the front. The Great Hall quieted down as they watched the two approach the staff table. Harry talked momentarily with Dumbledore who nodded and with a snap the staff table and all those sitting at it were down on the floor facing the podium. Every staff member was in attendance even a rather sick looking Snape. He nodded kindly to Harry which made Harry feel better about their drinking escapade.

Harry looked over at Draco nervously and he squeezed his hand in assurance and inclined his head towards the podium. Harry smiled gratefully at him as he turned to look out at the crowd. He took a deep breath and approached the podium. He ended up pulling Draco with him because he wasn't about to let him go. Draco grinned happily at this and blushed slightly as he stood next to him.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming down here for this. I have some things that you all need to know and I hope to have your cooperation. I-" Harry stopped as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a large group of people walked in. Amongst them were Kingsley, all of the Weasley's, several other order members, and the Malfoy's. Harry felt Draco's emotions spike in a good way. He looked over at him and saw that he was smiling happily at his parents who were looking back at him in equal joy. Harry grinned. They filed in muttering apologies for interrupting and took available seats or just stood around. Harry smiled at them and then turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you goes out to those of you who just arrived as well. Dumbledore mentioned at the welcoming feast that we were going to have a new leader who is going to unite us with other worlds and bring us into a new era (everyone nodded at this). I am the leader he talked about (there were several murmurs that broke out in the room). I changed a lot over the summer as I came into my inheritance. I am an _Aduroatracomm_ which is a light and dark elf. I am also the last royalty of my kind. I am also a wizard. I have decided to take over my rightful place in the Elvin world. However because of this decision we are in the midst of a new war (the murmurs increased at this statement). There are several light and dark elves that are making their way to us to fight for their land. No matter what would have happened, they would have still advanced on us because we have supposedly taken over their land. I am here to ask for your help in defending our world and bring a balance to these ancient cultures," Harry explained.

The room erupted in conversation. Several people looked angry and disbelieving. Others looked downright terrified and others looked like they were ready to fight right then. Harry raised his hand effectively silencing the group.

"I'm sure many of you have questions so please ask," Harry said.

Several hands shot up. Harry chose a seventh year Ravenclaw first. "What does Draco Malfoy have to do with any of this?" They demanded.

Harry glanced over at Draco who nodded slightly. "Draco is my mate. As elves we are destined to have only one mate and Draco is mine. He is my other half and he will be at my side as I lead."

"How do we know that you really are an elf and you're not just possessed by Malfoy's plans for world domination?" The same Ravenclaw asked.

Harry narrowed his gaze as he felt Draco stiffen next to him. Right before their eyes he transformed first into his elfin form. There was a collective gasp throughout the large room. Then he transformed into his king self and the whole room became deathly quiet. They stared in awe at him unable to move.

"I _am _an elf and I do not appreciate anyone talking unkindly about Draco. If I was a pure dark elf you would be dead now. No one bad mouths another's mate without suffering consequences especially mine," Harry said in a dark voice.

The Ravenclaw nodded fearfully. The rest of the group began regaining their senses and slowly each and every one bowed to Harry. He nodded at them all. He changed back to his elfin form and waited as everyone stood and sat back in their seats.

"Are there any other questions?" Harry asked.

"When can we expect them?" Snape asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Last check three days time," Harry replied. The room erupted in cries of fear and excitement. Harry raised his hand again silencing the crowd once more.

"How many are there?" Neville asked.

"Around a hundred," Harry responded. The group exchanged looks with each other.

"How can we possibly defeat that many?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We use magic just as we always do. Their powers are similar to ours and are executed in similar manners. We can do this. We can protect our world and bring peace once again. We've done enough training in preparing for Voldemort and his Death Eaters so there is no reason why we can't take care of a few elves. I have complete confidence in all of you and I couldn't possibly ask for a better group of people to help me," Harry replied confidently.

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at everyone as well. Suddenly the Great Hall doors slammed open revealing a frantic Sage. The room silenced immediately as they took in the dark elf. She rushed over to Harry who looked at her in alarm. She bowed before speaking.

"King Piekeren they sensed me! I botched the mission! They found out I was there and I had to leave Rylan behind! They know I'm with you! I messed everything up. I am so sorry!" Sage cried.

Harry looked at her for a moment before responding. "Sage, you did just what you needed to do. You did not fail. Rylan will be fine and I am pleased that you made the right choice to get out of there before you were hurt," Harry assured her.

"But I didn't have much time to find out all I could about them!" She exclaimed.

"How are their numbers? How were they acting?" Harry asked.

Sage took several deep breaths before responding. She was unaware that there were several people staring at her. "There are more than a hundred and they were scarily calm," She answered finally.

Harry nodded looking deep in thought. "Thank you Sage. You've done well."

She nodded and stepped back.

"Tomorrow we will-" Harry began. He was interrupted by the doors slamming open again this time admitting a flustered Rylan. Sage looked at him happily and ran to him throwing her arms around him and hugging him as if her life depended on it. He hugged her back and then quickly made his way over to Harry and bowed.

"Sir, if I may speak," Harry nodded, "they have quickened their pace. They will be here in a day or two tops," Rylan said.

Harry closed his eyes and turned to the group. They had been unable to hear any of the exchanges between the elves. He opened his eyes again and took a deep breath. "I've just received news that the elves will be here in a day or so. You are not required to help us, but I really hope that you will decide to do so. Tonight I would like all of you to get some rest and tomorrow we will start a brand new day. If you are willing to stand at my side meet me on the grounds tomorrow morning after breakfast. If you choose to not help then that is fine. You will not be punished for your choice. Good night," Harry said as he ended the meeting.

He sat down heavily in a chair that Draco conjured for him and ran a hand through his hair. He watched the Great Hall empty as everyone returned to their dorms. Draco rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. The only ones that were left were the Weasley's and the Malfoy's along with Dumbledore and Snape. Hermione and Blaise and Ron and Pansy were also still behind and stood up near the platform.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Potter, could we have a word?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded and stood following Lucius over to where Narcissa was waiting. Draco watched after them apprehensively.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to see you again," Harry said.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said kindly.

"Please, call me Harry," He replied.

They both nodded. Harry shifted his weight nervously as a heavy silence settled between them.

"Harry, what are your intentions with Draco?" Lucius asked in a business like tone breaking the silence.

Harry nearly choked at the question. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Draco who was still looking slightly worried. Harry grinned as he stared back at him. "I plan to marry your son and spend the rest of my life with him," He said quietly.

Narcissa stifled a gleeful cry and Lucius simply raised an eyebrow. "Just because he's your mate?" He asked.

Harry turned back and shook his head. "No. I want to marry him because I love him. He is charming and caring and entirely different than I thought he was. He is strong and smart and he has a great mind. I wouldn't want anyone else at my side," Harry replied sincerely.

Narcissa let out a cry of joy and threw her arms around Harry pulling him into a tight embrace. "Oh Harry! You have my blessing!" She cried happily. Harry's eyes widened in shock at the affection she was giving him. He glanced over at Draco whose mouth was hanging open in surprise. Narcissa stepped back and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Harry turned to look at Lucius who was giving him a calculating look.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events, but assuming that this has been in place since your births then I will have to say…" Harry looked at him hopefully seeking acceptance, "Welcome to the family Harry," Lucius said with a grin. Harry's mouth dropped open as Lucius held out his hand. Harry shook it and then nearly fainted when Lucius pulled him into a hug. Draco stared at them in complete shock.

"Blaise, pinch me," Draco muttered as he blindly reached out to grab his friend's arm. Blaise looked at him in confusion before following his gaze. His mouth dropped open in shock as well. Hermione shook her head and chuckled as she reached out and pinched both boys hard on the arm. They both cried out in pain and turned to look at her.

"Honestly, don't look at me like I did something horrible to you. What is wrong anyway?" She asked.

"My father is hugging Harry. Did the planets align or something?" Draco asked.

Hermione laughed again. "What's so wrong with him hugging Harry?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because up until a few months ago they were on complete opposite sides of the spectrum," Draco pointed out looking over at Harry who was now talking animatedly with both his parents.

"So were you," Hermione commented.

"Yes, but that's different," Draco countered.

"No, not so much. Besides I think I know what they were saying to each other," Hermione added.

"What?" Draco asked tearing his gaze from Harry.

Hermione stifled a yawn and grinned. "I am beat. Let's go Blaise, I think it's time for bed."

Draco glared at her. "Granger, what were they talking about?" He demanded.

"You'll find out later. I'm positive," She replied with a wink. She turned and lead Blaise from the Great Hall, Draco watching them go.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco walked back to their dorm room in silence. Instead of taking a left to go to their tower Harry took a right leading Draco away. He looked up at him in confusion, but Harry only grinned. They continued on into the darkened corridor until they happened across a blank wall with a tapestry across from it that included Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls how to dance. Harry let go of Draco's hand and then began walking across the blank wall three times. Draco watched in confusion until he saw a door materialize. His eyes widened further as Harry grinned triumphantly and grabbed his hand pulling him inside.

The room was extremely dark to Draco, but he could tell that Harry knew exactly where he was going. "Harry, what are we doing in here?" He questioned.

"You'll see love," Harry whispered.

Finally Harry stopped and slowly the room began to lighten as several candles began lighting the room. Draco looked around the room and inhaled the scent of the flowers that were strategically placed around the room. His eyes traveled to a large willow tree that stood in the center of the room with several large pillows beneath it. He looked up at the ceiling to see the brilliant night sky with his constellation splayed across the north and the Leo constellation to the south. He grinned happily at this and finally returned his gaze to Harry who was no longer standing. He was down on one knee in front of him and Draco found himself unable to breathe, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Draco, I'm sure at this moment you've got a million things running through your mind. We've had this whirlwind romance over a few days time and we've had to adjust to _a lot _of things, but I can't think of a better time nor any reason why I shouldn't be doing this. I love you Draco. I've loved you for a long time never realizing it until recently. The fates decided a long time ago that we were meant to be together and I want you to know that I am thrilled that you are the one they decided on. I'm asking you this right now in hopes that you will say yes. Draco, will you marry me?" Harry asked looking up at him hopefully. He held in his fingers a band with two pinkish toned ropes winding together in a Celtic design incased in gold with a silver background.

Draco stared down at the ring in complete shock. He looked up at Harry who was still in his elfin form looking bright and beautiful in this very moment. He looked back down at the ring and then slowly he extended his left hand and Harry beamed up at him as he placed the ring onto his finger.

"I take that as a yes," Harry asked quietly as he leaned forward to kiss his hand where he had placed the ring.

"Definitely," Draco breathed as he smiled brightly down at Harry. "Do you have one?"

Harry nodded and stood placing the other ring in Draco's hand. It was the exact opposite of Draco's. There was a gold rope that was intertwined in the middle with a silver background and encased in the similar pinkish shade as Draco's rope. Draco picked the ring up and began slipping it on Harry's hand, but stopped about halfway down.

Harry looked at him in concern worrying that he was changing his mind. "What is it?" He asked.

"Are we going to get hit with another blinding light where we end up on our arses in pain?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed in relief and began chuckling. "I don't know, but if that happens, I'll be sure to cushion your fall," He said with a wink.

Draco rolled his eyes and finished placing the ring completely on his hand. He waited for a moment for any reaction, but found none. He smiled in relief and looked up at Harry who had this gleam in his eyes that made Draco melt. Harry leaned down and planted a heated kiss on Draco's lips filled with passion and need. He wasted no time bringing his hands down Draco's sides to remove his shirt. Draco was a bit overwhelmed at the difference in the kiss that it took him a moment to catch up, but when he did he slipped his hands underneath Harry's shirt and removed it quickly.

Harry reversed their positions as he backed Draco towards the willow tree and the waiting pillows that were underneath it. He intensified the kiss delving his tongue deep within Draco's mouth tasting every bit of him. His hands slid down his sides in a gentle caress that sent chills down Draco's spine and a moan escaping his unavailable lips. Harry worked his hands over Draco's belt and quickly removed his pants and boxers leaving nothing in the way. He had already banished his shoes and socks including his own. Draco grinned as Harry left his lips momentarily and made fast work on his neck lavishing him. He could barely contain his need to not beg for Harry to take him right then, but he managed to remove Harry's pants and was pleased to find that he was not wearing any boxers. This sent a pleasing moan from his mouth as Harry continued to back him towards the waiting pillows.

Finally they reached the edge and Harry hooked an arm around Draco's waist as he placed his other hand behind his neck. He continued to kiss him as they descended onto the pillows. As soon as they were lying down on the pillows Harry's lips left Draco's and he made a heated trail of kisses down his toned chest to his waiting cock. Harry kissed it several times before moving back up his chest and taking in each nipple for a gentle lick and suck that sent Draco's hips up off the pillows begging for Harry to take him. Harry merely grinned as he moved across his chest and to his shoulders. Draco turned so that he was now on his stomach and Harry kissed his shoulders and neck as he kissed a path down his spine and all the way to his arse. Draco shook with pleasure as Harry flicked his tongue out into the crevice of his bum and licked a trail all the way up his spine.

"Oh gods Harry," Draco murmured finally as Harry settled himself between Draco's legs his hard cock brushing against his entrance. Harry muttered a lubrication spell prepping them both for his entrance, but then he muttered something else that Draco didn't know.

"_Manusofficium," _Harry whispered. Draco quirked an eyebrow as he waited to see what this spell did. As soon as Harry began his slow entrance in to Draco, he felt a very familiar hand around his leaking cock, but knew that both of Harry's hands were braced on his hips. He looked up in surprise to see a mirror that had materialized in front of him effectively allowing them both to see each other's faces.

"How… oh fuck Harry," Draco groaned as his 'hand' began fisting him and he entered him at the same time. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes trying to fight the urge to come right then as he became fully sheathed in Draco's tight heat. He began slowly moving in and out of him, his spell mimicking his actions. Draco bucked up into him causing Harry to growl in desire.

Draco pushed up into him again urging him to go faster and so he picked up the pace pounding into him hard as his 'hand' fisted him in the same tempo.

"Dray, I'm going to-" Harry cried out as he came hard into him, Draco right behind. They screamed each other's names as they peaked and then it only became a barely audible whisper as they came down from their high.

Harry rolled off of Draco both instantly clean thanks to the room. Draco rolled over onto Harry's chest his left hand splayed across his chest both breathing heavily, ring flashing brightly in the candle light.

"Much better," Draco murmured.

"Definitely. We should get engaged more often," Harry teased breathlessly as he placed is hand over Draco's.

Draco merely nodded as a blanket materialized and covered them both. "This was so romantic Harry. The candles, the stars, the tree, and the flowers, I couldn't have asked for a better proposal," Draco told him.

"Thank you. I couldn't have either," Harry replied.

"That reminds me, what happened with my parents?" He asked.

Harry grinned. "I told them my intentions with you and they gave me their blessing," He responded.

"But my father hugged you," Draco said in bewilderment.

"Yes he did. He is pleased that you return my affections," Harry replied.

"Good because even if he didn't give you his blessing I would have still married you. Despite the fates I think I would have been with you later on anyway," Draco pointed out with a grin.

"Oh really now?" Harry questioned with an equal grin.

"Of course. I complement you," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Yes that you do. I love you," Harry whispered as he kissed the blond on the head.

"I love you too. Did I mention that it was so hot to have sex with you in this form?" Draco said wistfully.

Harry swatted him on the arm and grinned. "Just wait until I'm in my king form," He teased.

He glanced down at Draco's expression as his eyes clouded over in desire and he shook with the thought of Harry in that form. Harry chuckled and kissed the top of his head again. He looked up at the sky feeling the calm before the storm.

**A/N: Side note: I found this interesting while researching Draco's constellation, according to Roman mythology Draco was a dragon that was killed by the goddess Minerva and she tossed him into the sky upon his deafeat. I just found that to be kind of funny....**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another chapter! Hooray! Okay so I have the last three chapters planned out after this one! I know I am quite sad that this is going to end soon, but all good things must come to an end, well most good things anyway lol. Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! I am so thrilled to have so many reviews! You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

_Live and work but do not forget to play, to have fun in life and really enjoy it (Eileen Caddy)._

Draco woke up the next morning with warm arms wrapped around him. He glanced down to see Harry laying on his chest his head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. He grinned remembering that their positions had been reversed when they fell asleep and at some point Harry moved to the place he was in now. He lifted his left hand and looked at the glittering band that sparkled in the artificial light. He looked around to see that the setting was the same as the night before only the night sky had been replaced with a beautiful shade of blue sky and the candles were no longer present. Harry stirred next to him and groaned in his sleep.

"Wake-up love," Draco whispered as he kissed the top of his head gently. Harry groaned again and stretched his arms and legs out causing each and every muscle to contract. The blanket had shifted at some point as well and most of Harry's body was out from the covers aside from one of his legs. Draco felt his mouth water as he watched him stretch. He felt his temperature rise and his cock jump at the sight.

He was too busy staring that he didn't realize that Harry had sat up onto his elbows and was now looking at him with a smirk. "Like what you see?" He asked coyly.

Draco unconsciously nodded and gulped. He was brought out of his distraction by Harry laughing loudly at him. "How long was I staring at you?" Draco asked a deep blush forming on his cheeks.

"Not long enough," Harry replied as he leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Draco grinned and kissed him back before throwing the blanket off of himself and standing up. He stretched his arms high causing Harry to feel the same way he had before.

"I need a shower," Draco commented. Harry let out a groan and pulled a pillow over his face. Draco grinned. "Does that give you dirty thoughts?"

Harry growled this time and mumbled something underneath the pillow.

"What did you say?" Draco asked as he knelt next to him to hear him better not really thinking about removing the pillow. Harry mumbled something again and finally Draco realized he should remove the pillow. He looked down at him expectantly and Harry merely grinned up at him and grabbed him around the waist pulling him down on top of him again. Draco let out a surprised squeak before wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I said you have no idea the thoughts that went through my head just then. However, no matter how much I'd like to act on them, we can't since we need to get ready to see how many people are going to help us. But I promise you that you will be showering with me one day soon and it will be the best shower you've ever had," Harry assured him.

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he grinned. "I will be holding you to that promise," He said.

"I sure hope so," Harry replied. They kissed each other passionately before reluctantly breaking away and getting ready for the day.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast hand in hand. They were both grinning happily when they came across a perturbed looking Hermione. She was with Blaise, Ron and Pansy.

"And where were you two last night?" She demanded tapping her foot in annoyance hands on her hips.

Both Harry and Draco looked at her grinning like fools. Draco casually reached his left hand up to rub his face slowly. Hermione's eyes widened as did the other three and a huge smile spread across her face as she jumped up excitedly and squealed in delight. She lunged at both of the boys and threw her arms around them. Blaise and Ron exchanged looks and snuck glances at their significant others and inwardly sighed. Pansy was exhibiting the same reaction as Hermione and lunged at the boys as soon as Hermione moved away tears streaming down her face.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Hermione cried.

"Will the wedding be in the Elvin world?" Pansy asked excitedly as she stepped back. Ron and Blaise stepped forward hugging their best friends and shaking the others hands.

"Hermione, we just got engaged," Harry pointed out.

"Of course it'll be in the Elvin world. I already have some thoughts in mind…" Draco trailed off as he linked arms with the two girls and walked towards the Great Hall. Harry groaned and both Blaise and Ron chuckled patting him on the back. They followed after the girls and entered the Great Hall to see several of their fellow classmates enjoying their breakfast. However, silence settled over the room as they walked in. They didn't pay any mind and went about getting food and conversing quietly with each other. Eventually the conversations started picking up again and things went back to normal.

After awhile the Great Hall occupancy became less and less as people left to do whatever on their Saturday morning. Harry and Draco stood followed by their friends and made their way to the front doors to see if anyone would show up. When they stepped outside they were both surprised and elated at what they saw waiting for them. It appeared that the entire school was waiting patiently for them. Harry smiled at all of them with his blinding smile and laughed inwardly when they all stared at him in a daze. Draco swatted him on the arm and rolled his eyes at him. Harry turned the smile on Draco who momentarily became dazed like the rest, but he shook his head rapidly and narrowed his gaze at Harry. He chuckled as he turned back to everyone.

"Thank you all so much for being here this morning. I can't express to you all how much this means to me. I know that we will be successful working together and we will once again bring peace to our world. I imagine this will be like a walk in the park so thank you again so much for being here," Harry said to everyone.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else Harry," Neville said. Ginny nodded along with him as did everyone else. Harry grinned again, but kept it low key this time. He looked off in the distance and saw his parents coming out of the forest followed by several different creatures. There were centaurs, thestrals, unicorns, hippogriffs, a few goblins, and several house elves led by Dobby. There were two other creatures that Harry wasn't sure what they were. One looked like a deep brown horse with a flaming red, orange, and yellow mane and tail. The other looked like a small pig with two horns on the top of its head and another on its nose.

"What in the world is that?" Draco asked pointing at the small pig like creature. Hermione studied it and shook her head.

"I don't know, but the other one is called a Heliopath. They are said to be followers of the spirit of fire. They gallop through an area and set fire to it as they go by. Quite fascinating creatures really, we're lucky to have them," Hermione replied.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkrack," Luna whispered suddenly materializing it seemed right next to Draco. He jumped about a foot in the air and turned to look at her in confusion.

"Those are not real Luna," Draco commented scathingly.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she shook her head. "Actually, my dear boy, she is quite right," Dumbledore jumped in suddenly materializing on the other side of Draco. He jumped two feet in the air this time and Harry had to stifle a laugh behind him.

"Geezus, stop popping up next to me!" Draco exclaimed looking over at Dumbledore who merely smiled with his blue eyes twinkling.

"What, you mean like this?" Fred and George said together as they popped up right in front of Draco. He let out a very unmanly scream and backed up into Harry who was now full on laughing at him. The twins were laughing hysterically at him and everyone else around them was as well. Draco glared at everyone and turned several different shades of red before he cowered behind Harry.

"Come on love. We need to go greet the others," Harry said when he had his laughing under control. He grabbed Draco's hand and began pulling him towards his parents. "It'll give you a taste of what life will be like leading next to me." Harry turned and smiled at Draco who smiled back puffing out his chest and following along with him standing regally completely forgetting about his embarrassment. Harry chuckled again.

"I see that you were successful in getting the wizarding world behind you," Hillioes said as he looked past him at all the wizards and witches who were looking at him curiously.

"Yes we were. I see that you've found several creatures to help out as well," Harry commented as he nodded kindly to the creatures behind them.

"We did and it wasn't too hard to get them behind you as well. They are thrilled to have the royal blood back," Hillioes replied.

Harry nodded. "I would like you both, Sage and Rylan to explain to everyone just what to expect since you are definitely more familiar with the Elvin world than I am."

"Of course we can do that," Lelie said with a bright smile.

Harry nodded and led them towards everyone. Draco hung back and watched all the creatures go by. When the Snorkrack came by he cleared his throat to get its attention. It turned to look at him curiously. "Um, excuse me, but are you really a Crumpled-Horned Snorkrack?" He asked cautiously. The creature studied him for several seconds and then cocked its head to the side and nodded slowly. Draco's eyes widened and he watched as the creature walked over to join everyone else.

"I told you it was one," Luna commented dreamily popping up next to him. Draco let out another screech and jumped into the air.

"Harry!" He cried as he ran after him. Harry turned to look at him and smiled again.

"Son, you need to be more dignified then that. Malfoy's never scream or screech," Lucius said as he appeared at his son's side. Draco squeaked again and then slapped a hand over his mouth.

He turned his gaze to the waiting people. "Okay anyone else who would like to scare me please do so, so that we can get going on things here!" He yelled out to everyone. He waited patiently and heard two heavy thumps next to him and two separate groans. He turned to see the twins on their asses next to him looking rather embarrassed. Draco started laughing and he turned to glance at Harry who had a guilty smirk on his face. It made Draco swell with love for him. Harry winked at him which nearly melted his insides.

Harry stood up on a transfigured stage with his parents, Sage and Rylan as everyone else settled into seats. Draco recovered enough to climb up there as well and stood next to Harry. Harry stepped forward and everyone immediately quieted down.

"I want to thank all of you again for being here. We have such a wide variety of magical beings here that I know we will all work well together. I would like to introduce my parents Hillioes and Lelie or as you know them, James and Lily Potter (there was a collective gasp amongst everyone in the audience). It's quite a long story that I will address at another time. Also this is Sage. She is from the dark elf realm and she is an asset to our group. This is her mate Rylan (they both blushed at this). He is a rogue light elf and another asset. They are going to explain to you what we can expect for this coming war and what we need to do to be successful," Harry explained. He stepped to the side taking a seat next to Draco who had conjured seats for them.

Hillioes and Sage stepped forward first. "We are not going to sugar coat things for you. You all need to know just what you can expect from both groups of elves. As dark elves we are ruthless creatures. We provide no mercy. We will kill you if you wrong us or if we are in battle like we will be with them soon. The common spells that you know as wizards pale in comparison to those that dark elves know. We know more than 100 ways to kill a man and each is more painful than the first. However, our weakness is that we do not see reality when we are in battle mode. All we want to do is kill and that's all we can do. We cannot see when someone strikes out at us which is why we rarely battle when we are outnumbered. As wizards and witches you have an advantage because you can see all aspects and there are plenty of you to protect one another," Hillioes explained.

"The groups of elves that are coming are the best of the bunch, but they have not battled or fought against anyone in many years. They will not be as quick and clever as they were hundreds of years ago. Do not be afraid of them. Attack them as you would another witch or wizard. That is all you can do. They will be on edge since they have been with the light elves for quite a few days and that is unheard of in our world or so we thought," Sage continued. She glanced over at Rylan at her last comment as well as Hillioes and Lelie. Everyone in the audience looked around nervously at each other, but no one got up to leave the area.

Hillioes and Sage stepped back as Lelie and Rylan stepped forward. "By nature light elves are kind, caring, and helpful; however in a situation like this they can be just as ruthless as dark elves. We know the same amount of ways to kill someone as dark elves, but it is all done slyly with no pain. You won't even know they are killing you until the very end and like the dark elves we cannot see past the battle at hand. They like to think that there are so many differences between their kinds, but in actuality there aren't," Rylan explained.

"This group of elves has not seen a war in far more years than the dark elves. We don't like to fight. We prefer diplomatic solutions to fighting, but they've listened far too much to the dark 'king' and now they are doing something they truly do not want to do. I don't believe all the dark elves want to fight as well which will definitely be used to our advantage," Lelie continued. The audience looked much calmer now and Harry thanked Merlin that his mother went last instead of first so that her words could calm everyone.

They both stepped back and Harry stood again. "I will give you all another opportunity to back out if you'd like," Harry started. He waited for a few moments and continued on when no one moved to leave. "This will be dangerous and there very well could be some losses, but I will do everything in my power to keep all of you safe. I think that we all need to wind down and have some fun before we have to be serious again. I'm feeling like challenging the Slytherin Quidditch team to a match. What do you say Draco?" Harry asked as he turned to his lover with a cocky grin. Draco stared at him in interest for a moment and then he returned the grin.

"Bring it on Potter," Draco said confidently. The crowd burst out in cheers as everyone stood and made way for the pitch.

Harry walked over to Draco and looped an arm around his waist. He kissed him deeply. "Be kind to me lover," He whispered.

Draco nearly forfeited right then, but managed to snap out of it when Blaise nudged him. "I can't make any promises _baby_," He replied in a shaky voice.

Harry stepped back and grinned. "Good."

**XXXX**

Harry and his team exited the locker rooms a skip in their steps. He of course was playing seeker again and his chasers were Ginny, Dean, and Katie. The beaters were Fred and George since Harry didn't have any other beaters to play. Ron of course was playing keeper. They walked out to the middle of the pitch and waited for the Slytherin team to come out of the locker rooms.

They heard cheers erupt from the Slytherin section and the team turned to watch the team come out led by Draco. Harry grinned and felt his stomach flip flop as he watched Draco approach him in all his Quidditch gear looking super sexy and by the look he was giving him, he was feeling the same way. They looked each other up and down as the Slytherins arrived in front of them.

"Alright boys, let's have a clean match. We don't need any injuries or anything like that, but still have fun," Madam Hooch said. She looked between the two boys who never looked away from each other. She shrugged and blew her whistle. They kicked off the ground and into the air. Harry and Draco continued to stare at each other.

"This should be interesting," Hermione commented to Pansy who was sitting next to her. Sage and Rylan were on her other side and both were bouncing in their seats in anticipation for the game. Hillioes and Lelie had explained it to them on the way to the pitch.

"I have a feeling that those two are going to fight extra hard against each other," Pansy said.

"Oh yeah definitely," Hillioes replied grinning evilly.

"Care to make a wager Potter?" Lucius asked.

Hillioes turned his gaze to Lucius and glared at him. "You wish to bet against my son? Draco's fiancé? Someone a bit overconfident?"

"Fiancé, what?" Snape asked looking dumbfounded for once.

"Yes, didn't you notice the rings Sev?" Lelie asked as she leaned forward to look at him.

Snape turned to look and caught a glint of shining metal on Draco's hand and saw it as well on Harry's. "I see. Well then," He said not quite sure what to think about it.

"Anyway, a wager Potter?" Lucius said again.

"Dear, is it really proper to make a bet with your son's future father-in-law?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius and Hillioes stared at each other for a moment realization setting in that they were actually going to be related to each other very soon. They both grimaced and looked away back to the game. Gryffindor was currently leading by 50 points and Harry looked very intent on seeking out the snitch as him and Draco had finally looked away from each other. They were on opposite ends of the pitch at the moment. Gryffindor scored again and Hillioes grinned.

"Hundred galleons says my son will win this game," Hillioes offered.

"Deal," Lucius replied.

They shook and both their wives rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Some rivalries never die.

The game continued on with Gryffindor scoring several goals, but eventually Slytherin began answering the goals and were now trailing by very little. Harry and Draco ended up next to each other again having both lost sight of the snitch again.

"What's wrong Potter? Having trouble finding the snitch?" Draco taunted.

"You're not doing any better lover. I haven't seen you dive once since we started this game. What are you waiting for?" Harry replied.

"Maybe I'm waiting for a challenge. Don't hold back on me sweetie pie," Draco jeered.

Harry narrowed his gaze at him and then smirked. "Believe me love muffin I won't hold back once you give me a challenge. You're acting like this is your first year," Harry heckled.

Draco's mouth dropped open in mock hurt, but then he sneered and whipped his broom around flying off in the other direction. Harry followed him catching a glimpse of the snitch zipping around through the air. He wasn't sure if Draco actually had seen it or just simply wanted to get away from Harry, but either way he was bearing down on the snitch.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw the familiar gleam in Harry's eyes that signaled that he had found the snitch. He found himself nearly grinning at him and melting on the inside, but he managed to turn away and find the snitch as well.

"Double or nothin' Malfoy," Hillioes said as he scooted forward to watch Harry go after the snitch.

Lucius followed his gaze and saw that Draco may have a chance. "Deal," He replied.

Harry and Draco were neck in neck as they headed for the snitch. They slammed into each other trying to knock the other off course, but they both held steady and never wavered.

"Let me win just this one time Potter!" Draco called out to him.

"No way Malfoy!" Harry called back.

Harry pushed his broom forward more and extended his arm. The snitch was almost within his grasp. Draco pushed forward as well and reached out at the same time. For the first time in Quidditch history both Harry and Draco managed to each grab a wing at the same time. They had both caught the snitch! They clutched it tightly in their fingertips and grinned happily at each other. They slowed down and leaned towards each other and kissed quickly before the whistle blew signaling the end of the match.

"Hmm, does that mean it's a draw?" Lelie asked as she suppressed her laughter at seeing both Lucius and Hillioes scowling at how the game ended. Narcissa couldn't help but giggle at the way the game ended.

"For the first time in Hogwarts Quidditch history we have a tie!" Madam Hooch called out as the teams settled down on the pitch. Harry and Draco dismounted their brooms and hugged each other.

"Excellent game, love," Harry whispered as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for not holding back," Draco replied as he returned the kiss.

The crowd was cheering loudly and Harry and Draco grinned as they mounted their brooms again and made a loop around the pitch. Harry smiled brightly at everyone and glanced over at Draco who he expected to see smiling as well, but he saw a fearful expression on his face as he looked out into the distance. Harry turned to look as well and he felt a chill run through his body. It was time.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright here is the moment we've all been waiting for, or maybe not.... Be prepared. This is not a happy go lucky chapter. This is the second to last chapter before the epilogue. This has been a wonderful adventure with all of you and thank you so much for sticking with me. See authors note at bottom as well.  
**

**Warning: There will be some blood and gore, but not much.  
**

**Chapter 16**

_War does not determine who is right-only who is left (Bertrand Russell)_

A gray fog was swallowing up the brilliant blue sky sending a sinister chill to the air. Harry and Draco stared out into the distance waiting for any sign of how close they were. Harry gasped and looked down at all the people he swore to protect. Draco had turned to him at his gasp looking alarmed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They'll be here within the hour," Harry said fearfully.

Draco's eyes widened greatly. "I thought they were going to be here in a day or so?"

"They decided to move much faster. We've got to alert everyone. We need to get to the castle now before they get here," Harry explained.

"Okay, but do you think we'll have time?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Draco started to turn his broom to go down to the pitch to alert everyone, but Harry reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at him and felt his stomach drop at the look that was in Harry's eyes. He was saying good bye.

"Draco, listen, I want you to hold this for me. I fully intend to make it out of this alive, but just in case I want you to have this," Harry said as he took the ring that Draco had just placed on his hand the night before off. Draco stared at it and couldn't help, but feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Harry, no. You need to wear it. You'll be fine. Besides what if _I _don't make it out of this war alive?" Draco countered trying to look smug.

Harry narrowed his gaze. "You _will_ make it out of this alive. I will protect you. That I will promise you."

Draco and Harry stared at each other for several seconds. Finally Draco took the ring and slipped it onto his right ring finger. It immediately molded to his finger, fitting perfectly. He wasn't sure what that meant. Harry clasped both of his hands in his own and kissed them.

"I love you with all my heart. Don't ever forget that," Harry whispered to him.

Draco let his tears fall freely now and he shook his head back and forth. "Harry it's like you are saying good bye, like I'll never see you again," He said his voice cracking.

"Dray I'm just telling you this just in case. Don't worry so much. I need you to focus while we are out there. Things will work out how they are supposed to love," He replied trying to assure the blond.

"You know what's coming don't you?" Draco asked.

"All I know is that I love you and that we need to get everyone ready. Let's go," Harry replied.

Draco glared slightly at him and nodded. They both turned and sent their brooms downwards towards Hillioes and Lelie. When they arrived Harry could tell that they already knew. Lucius, Narcissa, and Snape looked like they had been told as well.

"How long do we have?" Hillioes asked.

Hermione and those around her turned at Hillioes question, unsure of what he meant at first.

"They'll be here in less than an hour," Harry muttered.

Everyone gasped around them, including his parents. "But I could have sworn we had at least a day," Rylan replied in astonishment.

"They picked up the pace greatly. Don't worry Rylan; you did your job well. I want to get everyone up to the castle. I want the young ones inside and set up at windows with shields around them to protect them from being hit by any spells that the elves may cast. I want the rest of us down on the grounds ready for them," Harry ordered.

Everyone nodded at their assignments and then watched as Harry flew away and instantly the crowd quieted for Harry had turned into his king form. "I need you all to listen closely. We have less than an hour before the elves are upon us. I need all of the younger students from first through fourth year in the castle and stationed at certain points. You will have shields around you to keep you safe. The rest of us, we will set up on the grounds. Prepare yourselves. Remember, you will all do fantastic and we will win this war and finally, hopefully, we'll have peace in our world," Harry explained.

The crowd erupted in cheers of confidence and surprisingly they all left the pitch in an orderly fashion. Harry watched them go in awe. "It appears that they have given you their full confidence," Sage commented. Harry nodded slowly as he and the rest of his core group followed behind the stragglers. Harry was feeling slightly better about the situation, but he still had a nagging feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

**XXXX**

The younger students were stationed in the castle and Harry, Hillioes, Lelie, Sage, and Rylan were strengthening the shields around them. The rest of the students were talking quietly with each other or practicing their wand movements as they muttered spells under their breath. Harry walked over to Draco who was standing alone whilst biting his lip nervously.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. He shrugged before turning towards him.

"I'm doing as expected. Everyone seems to be fairly calm and ready for this. I wish I was nearly as calm and ready as them," Draco commented as he looked around at everyone. Hermione and Blaise were having an intimate discussion and appeared to be saying some very personal words between them. Ron and Pansy were looking about the same except they were trying to make each other laugh to lessen the tension.

"Draco, I need you to promise me something," Harry whispered turning so that he could pull him into his arms. He was remembering his dream from the other night.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he looked up into his eyes.

"Do not go to the lake or anything. I want you to stay as close to me as possible," Harry requested.

"I wasn't planning on it. You're remembering your dream," Draco commented.

Harry nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay I promise. I'm not going to leave your side. We need to protect each other," Draco affirmed.

Harry nodded again and kissed him deeply. "I'll be back I need to go talk to my parents. Stay here love," Harry told him.

Draco nodded and watched him go. His stomach and heart clenched in unison and he sank to the ground. _Maybe I'm making more out of this then what is actually going to happen? I'm already sending him to the grave before anything has even happened. Stop worrying so much Draco. _He silently berated himself. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his father looking down at him in concern. Draco stood and put on the best Malfoy look that he could muster.

"Draco, don't hide your feelings," Lucius said quietly.

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock. He had always been told that showing your feelings revealed weakness and he wasn't quite sure what to do at this point. He glanced over at Harry who was talking quietly with his parents. Lelie looked like she was about to cry and Hillioes looked indifferent, but his eyes were tortured. This did not make Draco feel better at all.

"Don't worry about Harry. He's survived many times before and he'll survive this. He's definitely got luck on his side," Lucius assured him.

Draco turned back to his dad continuing to be surprised at him. "Thank you father. I'm just jumping to conclusions I think," Draco commented trying to put a confident mask on his face, but like Hillioes' eyes, his betrayed him.

His father nodded and then glanced up in the sky. There were several dark objects flying through the air. Lucius looked at them quizzically. Draco followed his gaze and gasped. He knew what those were. He looked over at Harry and noticed that him and Hillioes had tensed and were now looking up into the sky. Harry turned around and his eyes met Draco's. Both of their eyes were filled with worry for the other.

Harry turned away and motioned to the thestrals and the hippogriffs to take off into the air. They did and headed straight for the sinister birds that Harry and Draco had seen which seemed like so long ago. The birds of the dark elves, _Decoturblas. _Suddenly and without barely any warning the skies erupted in cries and screeches from the birds, thestrals, and hippogriffs as they battled each other. The birds were dropping large stones to the ground as they became distracted by the other creatures that were in the air.

"_Protego totalum_!" Harry yelled as he flicked his wand towards a group of people that were directly below the falling rocks. The rocks bounced off and landed around them. The group looked up fearfully and retreated towards the majority of the people.

"Everyone get over here! Get your shields up!" Harry ordered. Everyone retreated behind him, Hillioes and Lelie, Sage and Rylan, and the centaurs and unicorns. Behind them were the staff of Hogwarts, Draco was directly behind Harry followed by Hermione and Blaise, and Ron and Pansy. The line went on from there with aurors and the Weasley's followed by the other students behind them.

They waited and watched the birds battle for their side in the sky. The birds were losing and began retreating away. The thestrals and hippogriffs stayed in the sky watching for them to come back. Harry directed his attention to the edge of the castle where the gray mist was wafting out from behind it. Everyone tensed around him as the first group of light and dark elves appeared.

"King Piekeren, we sense others coming around the other side. Shall we move some of us to the back of the group as well as the sides?" The lead centaur asked.

"Yes. Take some of the aurors and older adults with you. Keep the students in the middle," Harry replied.

The centaur nodded and quickly made his way with some others towards the back and sides, older wizards and witches following behind him. The group of elves slowly approached weapons at their sides. Harry kept his wand at his side as well as those around him. The only ones who had theirs up were those in the middle and in the castle.

"Ah, Piekeren so we finally get to meet," A dark elf with violet eyes and dark brown hair with blood red highlights said. He was quite a bit shorter than Harry in his king form and slightly shorter in his elfin form. He stood next to Oriel who was looking slightly apprehensive at the situation that they were in.

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"Well, I am King Bane of course," He replied.

Harry narrowed his gaze. "So just Bane then?" He taunted. He heard Draco and a few others snicker behind him.

Bane glared at Harry and stepped forward angrily. Oriel placed a restraining hand on his arm to hold him back. "No, _I_ am king," He said through clenched teeth.

Harry laughed at this and stepped forward. Draco followed behind him and didn't notice when Harry flicked his hand to put a strong protective bubble around him. "I don't think so. I am the king and you are not so how about you and your little dark elves run along before we completely destroy you?" He suggested confidently.

"Now Piekeren, we are not here to start a war. We are here to have a little chat," Oriel interrupted before Bane could send the spell at him that was on the tip of his tongue.

Harry looked past them at the large group that they had brought with them. "Do you always bring this many people for a chat?"

Oriel chuckled quietly. "Yes well, they were all curious who you were. Now on with our chat. We will leave you in peace if you renounce your decision to lead both our world and this one," Oriel explained.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "I don't think so. Both you and Bane are done leading your realms. I am the rightful king and I am taking the place I am destined to have."

Oriel and Bane's eyes narrowed. "Then you leave us no choice," Oriel said.

"_Doden a ucide_!" Bane cried. He flicked his hand as the spell flew at Draco. He cried out and leapt to the side as the spell was absorbed by the bubble that was around him. For a moment Bane just stood there looking triumphant until he realized that Draco was not dead. He was very much alive and a very furious King Piekeren was glaring daggers at him.

"_Sectumsempra fuego silencio_," Harry muttered. A flaming red light flew at Bane and hit him square in the chest. His chest sliced open gushing blood as flames engulfed the open wound. Bane's mouth opened in silent screams, his face contorting in pain. He fell to the ground and his body twitched as the life in him left. Immediately all hell broke loose. Several dark elves rushed in from all angles on everyone. The light elves looked around in confusion at first, but then soon followed the dark elves.

Spells were flying everywhere and the tight circle of Harry's followers began to spread out as they all took on different elves. Harry and Draco fought back to back sending spell after spell at each elf that approached them. However, within seconds a large group was advancing on Harry and Draco, knowing that they were the royal family. There were about twenty of them advancing on them. Some were wielding spears and throwing them at both of them, but somehow they both managed to avoid being hit.

"_Expulso_!" Draco cried as a large chunk of rock and earth flew into the air and crashed into five elves at once. They immediately went down.

"Good shot," Harry commented to Draco. He grinned. Both were in complete battle mode, all other feelings escaping them.

They continued to battle the advancing elves. Harry chanced a look around and noticed that his group currently had the upper hand. He watched as Blaise and Hermione expertly took down several elves in swift movements. Ron and Pansy were currently dancing around a group sending spell after spell at them. Neville, Ginny, Fred and George joined in on them as they battled them all.

He turned his gaze back to the situation at hand. Draco and Harry had a moment of reprieve as no more elves came at them. They looked around for those who may need their assistance and noticed a large group of elves that were closing in on a group of fifth years. They ran over towards them and somehow in the midst of all the fighting they got separated. Harry stopped and looked around for Draco realizing that he was no longer next to him. He looked around frantically and when his eyes finally found him he felt his heart stop as he took in the sight.

Oriel and several other warrior elves had him surrounded. Harry realized that somehow everyone had been overpowered by the elves and he saw several of his people lying on the ground unconscious or nearly there. _What the hell could have happened in five minutes that would cause this?_ He thought. He realized then what had happened. They had spread out too far and the elves were skillful movers when their 'prey' was spread out like this.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed. Harry jerked his head towards Draco who was on the ground gasping for air a spear pointing directly at his heart. Harry saw red as he heard several other cries for help and he found himself changing. He vaguely heard a collective gasp from everyone as they became smaller and smaller as he grew taller and taller.

"Oh shit," Oriel muttered as he took in the sight of the now transformed Harry. He had become the largest dragon he had ever seen. His skin was a dark, shining, emerald green and his eyes were nearly white. He had several black spikes on his body and his nails gleamed silver in the light of the sun. Smoke was wafting from his nostrils as he glared down at Oriel. He was utterly frightening. Draco stared at him in awe his breath continuing to come in gasps. His head was swimming as he slowly began losing consciousness.

Harry flicked his tail taking out several elves in its path and expertly missing his own followers. His gleaming red and orange wings that were trimmed in midnight black began flapping as they caused the air around him to turn into an unnatural wind. The elves faltered where they stood, their movements frozen as they took in the sight. He took off into the sky flying higher and higher until he completely disappeared.

Draco stared at the spot that he was no longer at in the sky and felt defeated. Harry had left. The other elves were thinking along those same lines and finally turned back to the task at hand.

"He's not so much a king and savior now is he?" Oriel taunted Draco.

Draco stared at him fearfully. "He's more of a king than you'll ever be!" He yelled as Oriel raised the spear and as if it were in slow motion it descended on Draco. He froze and watched as death literally was flung at him, but then suddenly there was a loud roar and the spear burst into flames. Draco scampered back as flames surrounded him. His breathing was becoming stronger and he pulled himself up to look at what had happened. He noticed several rings of fire around several groups of people, but felt no heat coming off of them. He realized that all of Harry's followers were encased in the protective rings and the elves were on the outside retreating from the flames that were closing in on them.

Draco returned his gaze to the sky and saw Harry's dragon hovering over them, his eyes closed. Without warning several things happened at once. The flames shot out and began engulfing every single elf that was left. The flames moved towards Oriel and he looked behind him fearfully. In a last ditch effort to survive he turned to Harry and stretched his palm out, a giant blue sphere of magic forming in his palm and cried out, "_Mordumor esplodere_!" He thrust his palm forward just before the flames engulfed him. Draco watched in horror as Harry's eyes realized what was coming at him and they widened in fear. Suddenly it hit him square in the chest and his dragon form exploded in the air in a shower of blue sparks.

"NOOOO!" Draco cried out as the blue sparks showered everyone that was there. The flames disappeared and all that was left were the people who were helping Harry and a few elves that had been incapacitated. Those who had been unconscious from a spell were now sitting up and looking around in confusion. Some were still on the ground bleeding and injured as well as unconscious. Harry was nowhere to be found.

"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Draco cried as he ran to the spot that he figured Harry would be. He looked around choking back tears. There was nothing, but floating ash from what was left of him. Draco held his hands out and through his tears that were now falling freely, he saw sparkling dark green ash settling in his hands. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Hillioes, where is our son?!" Lelie cried frantically as she looked around.

"I….I….don't know," Hillioes muttered as he too looked down towards the ground at the ash that was settling around him.

Lelie looked down and began sobbing. "No! He can't be…" She cried as she sank to the ground and picked up the pieces of ash had already fell around her. Hillioes sank down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as they cried together. Hermione stared around her and began shaking as her own tears came over her. Blaise enveloped her in a hug and soon everyone was comforting one another as they realized that their savior and king was dead. Lucius and Narcissa made their way over to their sobbing son and didn't hesitate to comfort him wrapping him up in their arms. He sobbed like he were a child again, shaking and breathing rapidly as the sobs racked through his body.

A powerful wind whipped through the area all of sudden swirling up all the ashes into a column of sparkling green. Everyone looked up and watched as the ashes burst into a brilliant green light and disappeared entirely. Draco looked around dumbfounded and then he let out a furious yell. His parents looked at him in shock as he stood up and shoved past them. He stalked over to Harry's parents who stood up as well.

"He knew this was going to happen! What did he tell you?!" He demanded.

"Draco calm down please," Lelie urged.

"No! I will not fucking calm down! What did he tell you?" He exclaimed.

"He told us that if he were to…die… he wanted us to help you lead the worlds and bring peace to everyone," Hillioes said.

"No, I won't do it. This is what Harry is meant to do! I am not going to do it! He can't be dead! He's Harry fucking Potter for crying out loud! I refuse to do it! He's not dead!" Draco cried making very little sense.

Lelie looked at him through tearful eyes and shook her head. "Piekeren is gone Draco. The spell Oriel cast on him is like the _Avada Kedavra _spell. There is no coming back from it," She whispered.

"No, I refuse to believe it. He is _not _dead," Draco said heatedly.

"Draco, he is gone," Rylan said as he approached next to Hillioes.

He stared at all of them still in denial. He turned around and looked towards the forest seeing nothing. He looked at everyone's face and then back to Rylan. They were right. Harry was dead. His bottom lip quivered as tears spilled over onto his cheeks. "I didn't say I love you back!" He cried out. He was shaking with sobs as Lelie stepped forward wrapping her arms around him.

"I didn't say it," He muttered over and over again.

The battle had been for nothing and Harry was gone.

**A/N: Thank you natalie668 for suggesting I describe the dark 'king'. I used a bit of what she thought he might look like. Also, I-Blaze79 if you're still reading you were right about the dragon's blood. What do you all think of that change???**


	18. Another Author Note

**Just an Author's Note Don't Get to Excited **

Okay, so I am working on the next chapter and yes it should be out tonight if not by tomorrow at the latest. I left clues in the last chapter as to what has happened to our illustrious hero. I imagine that you can all pick up on them. I will give you one hint to keep in mind, okay two. First: Harry is not only a light and dark elf, but also has dragon blood as we found out this last chapter, but there is something else….. Think….. Second: Would I really kill Harry??? Come on now, you guys should all know me by now ;) Those are my only hints except think of colors and ashes and so on…. Look for the next chapter very soon :)

Tell me your thoughts. It'll make me type faster :) Okay I won't use that bribe, but I am curious what you guys think happened with him. What would bring him back???


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: As promised from my author's note here is the next chapter. I thought it was fantastic how you guys figured out what happens to Harry for those of you who guessed great job :) I think I should have Harry die more often because I got the most reviews ever for Chapter 16! Just kidding. I hope you enjoy this last chapter before the epilogue. It was tough to write so I'm hoping you guys like it. Much love to all of you for your fantastic reviews and support. njferrell thank you for your suggestion about slapping :) Enjoy all!**

***oh and there is another quote in here by Hobbes (yes from Calvin and Hobbes) look for the *  
**

**Chapter 17**

_I hold it true, whate'er befall;_

_I feel it, when I sorrow most;_

'_Tis better to have loved and lost_

_Than to never to have loved at all._

_(Alfred Tennyson)_

A week had passed and there was still no sign of Harry. Draco didn't want to admit that everyone was right. He knew deep down that Harry was probably gone, but it didn't make it any easier. _I hate this! I have no idea how to do anything without him anymore!_ He thought angrily. He sat at the table with Hermione and Blaise. He was pushing his food around on his plate. He had barely slept or eaten in the past week. He looked awful, he felt awful, and he didn't care.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked tentatively. She didn't look much better than Draco, but at least she had her love as did Ron. Draco had nothing. Harry's parents had been right. He felt an ache in his heart where Harry should be and he knew without even trying that he would never fill the void.

"How do you think I'm feeling? The love of my life is dead. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this hole in my heart where Harry should be. I'm supposed to lead a world that I know nothing about. Harry is mad I tell you. He was mad to even think that I could do it. My life is shit now so how do you think I'm feeling?" Draco replied angrily.

Hermione cast her eyes downward and let several tears fall. Blaise glared angrily at him. He helped Hermione stand and they left Draco to feel even worse for upsetting Hermione. Draco glanced down at his hand at the ring that Harry had given him. He had vowed never to take it off again. He glanced over at the ring that belonged to Harry and realized that it was getting bigger. _Great now this ring is turning against me. _Draco thought angrily. He shoved away from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone had been watching him closely all week and today wasn't any different. They wondered what Draco was going to do now. Everyone including him wondered.

Draco walked out the doors and headed for the lake. There was a bite to the wind and it pushed him faster into the protection of the trees. He sat down roughly beneath a willow tree which only brought back memories of their engagement night. He burst into tears as he cried softly to himself. He had been around people since Harry died and he hadn't gotten a chance to really cry alone.

After several minutes Draco felt someone sitting next to him. He looked up hopefully, but sighed when he saw that it was just Hillioes. "I know, not who you were expecting," He said to him.

"Yeah, sorry. What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Lelie is back in the realm distracting herself with getting the estate ready for people to live in it. She's worried about you," Hillioes replied.

"Well, I'm doing about as good as a dead spider. I can't get over how this all went down. Harry should not have died that day. He should be here with me, finishing school and planning our wedding. Sage and Rylan haven't found anything? Not even a trace of Harry?" Draco asked.

"No, nothing," Hillioes replied with a shake of his head.

Draco sighed and dropped his head between his knees. "Well, I'd like to see the estate when Lelie is done. Maybe I can help," Draco offered. He needed something to distract him from his sorrow.

"Maybe. I'll come back in a few days and let you know how things are going. Take care of yourself Draco and try and find happiness or some semblance of it," Hillioes said.

Draco scoffed. "I'll find happiness when Harry walks through the Great Hall doors, good as new," He muttered.

Hillioes nodded and pat his shoulder before he disappeared. Draco sat back against the trunk and looked up when he heard another noise. Hermione and Blaise tentatively stepped towards him. Draco looked down feeling ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Hermione for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to sound so harsh and make you cry," Draco told her.

"I know. I understand. Listen, why don't we go for a walk and just talk about happy things. Distract ourselves a bit. What do you say?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Thanks Hermione," Draco replied. He stood and followed Hermione and Blaise around the lake and deeper into the forest. The creatures that helped in the battle had settled down in the forest keeping close to Draco. He wasn't Harry, but they also knew that he was the new leader and they knew that Harry wouldn't have picked him if he didn't think he would be able to do it.

They gave them all a wide berth as they talked about all the crazy things that Harry had done throughout his years at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron. On one hand it helped Draco to think of funny things about Harry, but on the other it made him miss him even more and feel horrible that he couldn't have experienced those things with him before. He absently caressed the shield in his palm. It was still vividly colored, but it was permanently stuck on the physical bond.

They walked for a bit longer and then headed back up to the castle for lunch. Draco was slightly hungry for once and smiled gratefully at the food that was in front of him now. He took a few bites and then looked up at Hermione. She was still studying him closely.

"Hermione, I'll be okay. He wouldn't want me sitting here walking around in a fog. Harry isn't like that. I should be asking you how you're feeling. You've been a bigger part of his life thus far than I have," Draco commented.

"Yes, well, I also don't have this permanent hole in my heart like you do. I'm doing alright. I miss him terribly, but I know he's in a better…what is that?" Hermione asked as she began looking around. Draco looked around as well and the Great Hall became silent as they listened to the Phoenix song that Fawkes was singing. It was sad and Draco felt his heart ache even more. He looked up and saw the bird sitting behind Dumbledore and when his eyes fell to Dumbledore's he noticed that he was giving him a knowing look, but yet he had a sparkle in his eyes. _What is that old man up to??_ Draco thought. Hermione was still studying the bird.

"Why is it singing now? Harry's been dead for a week?" Blaise asked with very little tact.

Draco tried to not glare at his best friend, but he couldn't help it. Blaise looked at him and cowered into his meal. "Sorry mate. Not quite the way to put it," Blaise muttered.

"Maybe it just hasn't been here or something," Hermione offered not really having any other explanation.

Draco shrugged.

**XXXX**

Draco spent the rest of the day trying to find solace from Fawke's song. Anywhere he went it was as if the bird was following him. He didn't want to keep hearing the forlorn song. It just made it harder to keep going with life without Harry. He went to bed that night with his hangings closed and a powerful silencing charm around him. It seemed to do the trick since he could no longer hear the bird singing. He closed his eyes hoping that he would have a successful night's sleep.

Surprisingly he drifted off to sleep in no time and instead of his dreams being plagued with watching Harry explode over and over again he found himself on a hilltop looking out across a beautiful land. The dwellings were different than those in the wizarding world and instinctively he knew that he was in the Elvin realm. There were plants that he had never seen. Beautiful flowers that filled the air with just the right amount of fragrance. He took a deep breath and could distinguish between each new scent, but amongst them was a familiar scent. He froze where he stood as he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist and a familiar weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw tan arms around him and he knew who they belonged to. He felt tears in his eyes as he gripped the arms.

"Harry," He whispered.

"Beautiful isn't it? This is our home, Draco," Harry replied.

"But this is just a dream. We aren't going to live here. You died Harry," Draco replied.

"My body did, but my spirit is still here. It is still within you," Harry replied.

"How come you feel so real? How come I'm dreaming of you this way, instead of how I have been?" Draco asked. He wanted to turn and look into Harry's shining eyes, but was afraid that they would disappear before he could see them.

"Draco look at me," Harry said. Draco turned reluctantly and gasped when he took in the sight of his lost love. Harry was just as handsome as he was in real life. *****"I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each other's dreams we can be together all the time."*****

"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking at him in confusion.

"I may not be in your life physically, but as long as your dreaming, I'm here and we can be together," Harry explained.

"But I can't just dream all the time. Why can't you just be here in real life? I don't want to just dream about you," Draco protested.

"Dray, of course you won't dream all the time. You'll have your life and then each night you go to bed I will hold you close and you will dream about me all night and we'll be together," Harry replied.

Draco struggled out of his grasp and narrowed his gaze. "No! That's not good enough! I want you to be here in real life. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you and hold you while I'm awake and while I'm asleep! I don't just want you while I'm dreaming!" Draco cried. He stepped away and let his tears fall freely as he stared at Harry's defeated expression.

"I… I understand. I guess I'll go then," Harry said. Draco's eyes widened as he watched Harry retreat towards the estate that was behind him. Draco knew that this was their home in the realm. He bit his lip as he watched him go and then he ran over to him and reached out to grab his arm and turn him towards him. His hand went right through him. He gasped and tried again with the same results.

"Harry! Wait! I…" Draco called out, but Harry was already fading. He watched fearfully as Harry turned and gave him a sad smile before he completely disappeared.

Draco started waking up and felt tears streaming down his face. His pillow was soaked with his tears and he felt the sensation of Harry's arms around him and he could smell Harry on him. He saw light peeking through the curtains as he opened his eyes. All sensations were gone when he fully opened his eyes aside from the faint scent that belonged to Harry. He wasn't surprised though since he had spent each night since Harry died in his bed, but then again he hadn't smelled him this strongly in a long time. He sat up looking around him curiously and reached out tentatively and brushed his fingers across the spot next to him. It was slightly warm. _Weird_, he thought.

He opened his hangings and climbed out of bed. Everyone else in his dorm was already up and he wondered how late it actually was. He shrugged his shoulders not really caring as he made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. His thoughts were running wild with his dream and what he had sensed when he woke up. He couldn't help, but get his hopes up.

**XXXX**

Hermione sat in the common room, her nose in a book. She was researching light and dark elves for Draco's sake. She had a cup of tea next to her that she absently drank from while she continued reading. Blaise had yet to get up and Neville and Ron were sitting in a corner having a sleepy game of wizard's chess before breakfast.

She barely noticed the shadow that crossed her book from behind. "Looks like things are back to normal around here. What are you reading Mione?" Someone said behind her.

"As normal as can be Harry and for your information I am reading up on the elves. What are-" Hermione began. She gasped loudly and turned to look behind her. Harry stood behind her a glorious smile on his face. Hermione let out a scream as she threw the book to the ground and dropped her tea cup into her lap, barely noticing the burn. "How…but….you're….there's no….oh Harry!" She cried. She leapt over the back of the couch and threw her arms around him sobbing loudly as she squeezed the life out of him.

Neville and Ron looked up from their game to see what caused Hermione to squeal so loudly. They shrugged and turned back to their game, but then both their heads shot back up as they realized who Hermione was holding onto for dear life. They jumped up and ran over to them throwing their arms around Harry and crying themselves.

After some time they finally calmed down and were able to sit and relax. "Have you seen Draco yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but he was asleep. I just came back a bit ago," Harry replied.

"How is this even possible? Your parents said that the spell Oriel sent at you was like the _Avada Kedavra_ spell. There is no coming back from that Harry," Ron pointed out.

"It's quite the fantastic story, but I think I'll wait until Draco is here before I tell it. What have I missed?" He asked.

All three of them stared at him in bewilderment. He literally died and he was being so nonchalant about it. He looked at them in equal confusion and was about to ask the question again when the door to their dorm opened upstairs and Draco began his sleepy descent into the common room. Harry grinned at seeing his mate and felt his heart swell and feel a thousand times better. _Gods, I missed him, _Harry thought as he watched him come down the stairs.

Everyone else's eyes turned to Draco as he sat heavily in a seat next to them. "Somebody not get enough beauty sleep last night?" Harry asked in a teasing tone.

"Shut it Potter. I'll have you know that-" Draco stopped midsentence and turned his gaze to Harry. His mouth fell open in shock as a million emotions ran through him at once. He closed his eyes and rubbed them roughly opening them again he saw Harry still sitting there with his lopsided grin. He felt his heart swell. He felt happy and excited and relieved to see Harry sitting there, but he also felt angry and furious. He acted on those first. He launched at Harry and slapped him across the face and hit him several times in the stomach, arms, and chest. Then he took several steps back as tears ran down his face.

Harry sat there with a gob smacked expression on his face. Hermione, Neville, and Ron's eyes were as wide as saucers. That was not the reaction they expected to see from Draco.

"What the hell are you playing at Potter?!" Draco demanded as he stared at him angrily.

Harry stood and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Draco scoffed. "Is this your idea of a joke Hermione? Ron? Huh? Is this funny to you? Who'd you get to do it? Who did you get to take polyjuice to look like Harry? Huh?"

"Draco, we didn't do anything like that," Hermione whispered.

He threw his hands in the air and turned around to take several deep breaths before turning around again. "Have I been so insufferable that you felt the need to play this trick on me?" He demanded.

"Draco, it's me. It truly is me," Harry tried.

He shook his head in disbelief. "No. It can't be. You're dead. They said that the spell that you were hit with killed you. You aren't real," Draco replied.

Harry continued to stare at him and then he waltzed over and scooped him into a vice like grip. Draco's shoulders sagged as his sobs took over his body. He shook in Harry's arms. He held him tightly against his body saying soothing words over and over again.

After several tense minutes Draco calmed down enough to just sniffles. He took a deep breath inhaling Harry's scent and he smiled knowing that you could not mimic that. He lifted his head and looked up into his eyes. He tentatively brought his hands up and cupped Harry's face. It was absolutely perfect. He leaned up and kissed his lips and relished in the feel that could not be mimicked either. This truly was Harry. By Merlin's graces it was Harry.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long," Harry whispered against his lips.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now," Draco whispered back.

Harry nodded as he deepened the kiss further completely ignoring the collective aw that they got from those who were in the room. "I missed you terribly," Harry said as he pulled his head back.

"I missed you more. I need to tell you something that I didn't tell you on the day of the battle. I love you Harry. I love you more than anything," Draco muttered.

Harry grinned and kissed him again. "I love you too. Now come, let's sit. I've got loads to tell you," Harry said as he pulled back again and led Draco back over to the couch. They had barely sat down before he had a lap full of Draco who looped his arms around him and held him close to his body like his life depended on it. Harry chuckled. Hermione sniffled next to him and Ron and Neville just looked on happily.

The door to Blaise's room opened and he stepped out. He took in the sight in front of him and quirked an eyebrow at just who Draco was wrapped up in. He slowly approached and walked around to the side where he was facing everyone. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. He looked at Draco and realized that it was Harry. He had his eyes closed as tears streamed down his face.

"What did I miss?" Blaise questioned quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him. "It's quite the story," Harry said.

Blaise absently sat not taking his eyes off of him. Hermione stood and sat next to him and he wrapped an arm around her. "Let's hear it then," he replied.

Harry nodded. Draco shifted slightly, but did not remove himself from Harry's lap. "Well, as you all saw what happened at the battle I won't go into that portion, but when Oriel cast that spell at me I knew I was going to die, but it made me angry because I had so much that needed to be done. I had a life to build with Draco. I had two worlds to lead. I wasn't ready to die. Somehow I managed to look within myself and focus on this unknown energy within me and that's when the wind took up my ashes and sent me away. I went to part of the light elf realm, high in the mountains and I regenerated from those ashes. The last piece to my puzzle is that I have Phoenix blood in me. However, being alive now came at a price. I am no longer immortal and I am no longer able to tolerate spells like I had been able to. The stinging spells that you sent at me Hermione; I didn't feel those at all before, but now I will. The cutting spell that Smith sent at you Draco that I jumped in front of, I didn't feel it at all, but I will now," Harry explained.

"But why would you trade that in just to be alive?" Blaise asked.

"Because I wanted to be with Draco. I didn't want to leave him alone and I didn't want to leave all of you alone either. I figure it's a fair trade off," Harry explained.

"Have you seen anyone else? Your parents? Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"No. I came straight here last night. I slept in my bed and then woke early this morning and came down here to see all of you. I wanted to see Draco first and foremost," Harry said.

Draco's head shot up. "You really were there in bed with me? You had your arms around me?"

Harry nodded. "But you left in my dream. I told you that seeing you in my dreams wasn't enough and you left," Draco continued.

"I know. I wanted to make sure I'd made the right choice. I wasn't sure if you had moved on from me or not. If you managed to focus on something else like the task I left for you," Harry replied.

"Draco has been in a fog since you died Harry. He can't think about anything else but you. This is the best he's looked in days," Ron said.

"I didn't want to believe you had died Harry. Everyone else had given up on you being alive, but I didn't want to believe it and here you are. That bird stopped its sad song," Draco said jumping to a different topic. Harry chuckled at this.

"Fawkes was singing because he was worried that you wouldn't want me back. Silly bird," Harry said.

Draco grinned. "Dumb bird is more like it, but I can't be too angry because if it weren't for his blood you wouldn't be here now. I wonder if your parents-" Draco said, but he was interrupted when two dark mists appeared in the room. "Never mind," He finished as Lelie, Hillioes, Sage, and Rylan appeared in front of them. Lelie had tears streaming down her face as she slowly approached Harry. Draco moved off his lap as Harry's mum decided against going slow and rushed over and threw her arms around him. Hillioes was trying to hold his emotions in check, but was failing miserably. He walked over to his wife and son and enveloped them both in a hug.

"Piekeren how is this possible?" Lelie questioned.

"Phoenix blood," Draco answered for him.

Lelie looked up at him in surprise and then nodded before she went back to hugging Harry. After sometime she pulled away as did Hillioes and they stared down at him. Lelie smiled happily at him and Harry smiled back.

"I am so glad you made it through. I told you he was stubborn love," Hillioes told Lelie.

Harry blushed. "I wasn't ready to give up."

"As you shouldn't be. Now I must tell you I have been keeping rather busy fixing up the estate," Lelie began.

Harry groaned and Draco merely grinned.

"Don't piss and moan young man. This is important. Next weekend I want you and Draco to come and have a look. I want to be sure that I've designed it to your taste," Lelie scolded. Harry cowered.

"I'm sure it's fine mother," Harry attempted.

"No, I think your mother has a valid point Harry. We are going to be living here forever so we should make sure that we like it so we aren't stuck with something we don't like. Besides we'll get to see the realm!" Draco said excitedly as he sided with his future mother-in-law.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" Harry questioned looking at his father. His father merely chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe I should have stayed dead," Harry added. Draco punched him in the leg hard and glared at him. "Kidding love." Draco softened his look and then reached down to his right hand. Harry watched as he pulled his ring off.

"This ring has been getting bigger since you died and I think it knew before anyone else that you were still alive. I love you Harry and I want to marry you. Don't ever take this off again, no matter what," Draco said. He replaced the ring on Harry's left ring finger and beamed when it brightened and settled in snugly to Harry's finger. Harry grinned as well and leaned forward kissing Draco tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too," Harry said between kisses.

"Good, now Lelie, I'm curious about these changes you've made to the estate and do you think we should have the wedding there?" Draco said as he kissed Harry quickly again and then turned away to discuss things with Lelie. Harry groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands. His dad merely chuckled at him as did Ron, Neville, and Blaise. Sage and Hermione jumped in on the conversation between Lelie and Draco and Rylan merely stood back and watched laughing inwardly. Harry sunk into the couch asking himself once again why he decided to come back to life. Then he heard Draco laugh and reach back to grab Harry's hand and he knew then why he did so that he could spend many more years listening to that laugh and feeling that touch.


	20. Authors Note Again

Huge Apologies Everyone!

I swear I have not fallen off the face of the planet or anything like that. I am still alive and kicking.

I have been beyond busy the past few weeks and I am super sorry for this.

I'm sure you are ready to delete me from your favorite authors list and everything

or

hunt me down and hex me into oblivion.

Please don't for I will be updating this week as I am on Spring Break!

I hope I still have some of you out there!

Thanks for listening, I hope anyway lol.

PotGra4Ever


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: PLEASE READ :) Well this story has now met it's end. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I hope I tied things up enough for you all. I truly loved writing this story and I truly love all of you for reviewing constantly and adding me to your alerts and so on. You have all made me so thrilled to be a writer. I hope you've enjoyed the journey and I hope you enjoy the end. The quote for this chapter is a tiny poem that I wrote myself. Also, there is some Elvin language in this chapter and the Elvin words will be in bold. The rest are either Finnish, Dutch, French, or Danish I believe. I'll put the translations at the bottom. Anyway, without further ado here it is and again thank you so much for sticking with me :)**

**Epilogue**

_So we've come full circle._

_Enemies became friends,_

_Friends became lovers._

_We've loved and lost and loved again._

_We've seen death and we've seen life._

_We've never lost hope._

_Love is all this and more._

_Love has no bounds,_

_Not even death can interfere with that love._

_It does not disappoint._

_(PotGra4Ever)_

It was a beautiful pre-summer day at Hogwarts with the sun shining and birds singing a happy tune. The air was filled with the scent of fresh flowers and newly cut grass. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. It was just right. There was a stage set up in front of several rows of chairs waiting patiently to be occupied. Graduation day had come and the seventh years were in their dorms getting ready for the big event albeit they were all rather nervous.

"Dammit! I can't figure out what to wear!" Draco yelled from inside his wardrobe. He was knee deep in clothes and his head was buried in his wardrobe. Ron sat on his bed flipping through a magazine as Harry sat on his own; his eyes closed trying to relax before the big event.

"Love, just pick something. You'll look great no matter what and it shouldn't matter since it's going to be under your gown," Harry told him. Draco froze where he was and Harry knew far too late that he shouldn't have said what he did. He peeked one eye out from under his arm and looked over at Draco who was slowly turning to face him, his expression set in near fury.

"_Love, _just because you lack the skills to know how to dress well does not mean the rest of us do. What I wear beneath my gown needs to be perfect. Now how about you _help_ me instead of sitting there being _lazy_," Draco bit out. Harry watched in amazement as a small vein began to pop out of Draco's forehead. He cringed inwardly at the thought of how he'd be on their wedding day, but then he grinned at the realization that he wouldn't have to participate in that part of the wedding preparations.

Apparently Draco thought that Harry was making fun of him and his face passed near fury and fury all the way to complete and utter fury. Draco let out an exasperated cry and slammed his wardrobe door shut, on his finger. He cried out in pain and clutched his finger to his chest. Harry bolted over in a panic, but had to suppress a laugh as he realized that Draco's tantrum had caused him to hurt himself.

"Serves you right love for acting like a child," Harry whispered as he reached out and took Draco's hand. Ron had buried his face in a pillow to keep his laughter in check. Harry brought Draco's finger up to his lips and kissed it gently, soothing the pain away. Draco smiled gratefully at him as he examined his finger to see it as good as new. "Now might I suggest this light blue polo and gray slacks? I think you'll look smashing in that," Harry said as he gestured to his closet.

Draco considered Harry's suggestion. "Simple, yet effective. Thank you," Draco replied. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before he gathered the clothes and retreated to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind him Harry let out a relieved sigh and returned to his bed.

"Good luck with that mate," Ron commented from across the room.

"Thanks Ron. Thanks a lot," Harry replied drily.

"Hey you want to marry him," Ron teased.

Harry grinned wistfully and looked over at the closed bathroom door. "I know. Best decision I ever made."

Ron started to laugh and Harry joined in, both knowing that Harry was quite serious.

**XXXX**

The seventh years were lined up inside the castle waiting for their cue to begin their walk down to the stage. Harry stood next to Draco with his gown draped over his arm. Harry had been right, Draco did look fantastic and Draco found himself unable to complain about Harry's looks as well. Harry draped his arm across Draco's shoulders as they talked with Ron and Blaise about the upcoming move to the Elvin realm. All their close friends were going to spend a couple of weeks there for a vacation and the wedding.

Blaise's eyes drifted to the staircase since Hermione still hadn't arrived. He gasped when his eyes settled on a woman who looked very much like Hermione, but not at the same time. Walking next to her was a woman who looked like Pansy, but not quite. He smacked Ron on his arm without taking his eyes off of her and Ron turned to follow his gaze and his mouth dropped open in surprise at his girlfriend. Harry and Draco turned as well both marveling at the beautiful women.

Hermione already had tears in her eyes as she stepped down the final steps. Blaise met her there and wrapped his arms around her in a tender hug and kissed her cheek sweetly. She smiled shyly at him and then turned to Harry. She nearly broke down as he pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful Mione," Harry whispered as she clutched onto him with all her strength.

"You too," She replied as she stepped back and casually wiped her eyes. Harry batted his eye lashes in a girly manner.

"Why thank you," He said in a slightly high pitched voice. Hermione giggled as she slapped his arm and rolled her eyes.

Ron was still staring open-mouthed at Pansy unable to form a coherent sentence or thought. Pansy stood there tapping her foot impatiently, but inwardly grinning at her boyfriend's speechlessness. She stepped forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips and then stepped back again as a smile graced her features. "I'll take that as you like what you see?" She questioned. Ron nodded dumbly and continued to stare at her.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something about lacking tact. He turned to Harry who smiled in a way that still sent shivers down Draco's back. Harry reached out and looped his arm around him and pulled him against him planting a heated kiss on his pouty pink lips. Draco went limp in his arms at the kiss and would have collapsed had it not been for Harry's strong arms.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's stern voice interrupted the kiss. Harry broke away nearly losing his grip on Draco and dropping him. She looked down her nose at both of them and suppressed a small smile. "We are getting ready to head out and I strongly suggest that you get your gowns on and maintain your control," She continued. She gave them both another stern look and turned away, but Harry and Draco still managed to catch her grin and they laughed quietly together at her actions. They both slipped their gowns on and checked each other to make sure that they were both ready and looking perfect. They did of course.

They shifted in line and Draco stepped in front of Harry and instantly Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh this is so exciting, but I'm so nervous at the same time. What if I didn't do well enough to be at the top of the class? I know I could have studied more this year than I did. Oh no, I really think I messed up that love potion essay as well as the use of unicorn blood in potion making. Oh no, I'm going to be stuck as a janitor and then I won't be able to move up in the world and then-" Hermione said as she began hyperventilating. Blaise covered his face with his hand and placed the other on her shoulder in a soothing pat.

"Hermione, you did fantastic this year and I know you made top marks and will be this year, if not every year from now, top student. Stop worrying so much," Draco told her in an exasperated tone. "Someone get her a paper bag," He added. As soon as he said it one appeared in front of Hermione and she took it and began breathing deeply into it.

Suddenly the music began playing and Harry felt Draco tense in his arms. "I'm really nervous all of a sudden. What if I didn't make top boy this year with my marks? I will be devastated and I'll never amount to anything in this world-" Draco started. Harry groaned and whipped him around quickly and planted a kiss on his still moving lips. In a matter of milliseconds they stopped the motion of talking and returned the kiss.

"You made top boy. You're going to help rule the world and you're going to marry me. I'd say you're amounting to something in this world. Now take a deep breath and relax love and walk," Harry soothed. Draco nodded dazedly and turned to begin his walk behind Pansy. Hermione had stopped panicking and had her head raised high in the air. Draco looked the same as any Malfoy should when facing the public. Harry merely chuckled and followed behind him.

**XXXX**

The students were all seated and cameras were flashing, capturing the legendary group. Draco gripped Harry's hand in the front row, the only part of him betraying how nervous he actually was. His parents were sitting with Harry's parents and were smiling happily up at them. The crowd hushed as Dumbledore approached the podium. His robe was bright green and had multi-colored swirls printed on them. His hat was black with the same multi-colored swirls.

"Welcome parents and friends to the celebration of this unique class of witches and wizards. It has been a year filled with change in the most peculiar of places (He glanced behind him at the Gryffindor, Slytherin couples with a bright smile). We nearly lost a shining star, but by sheer will and love he returned to us, good as new. In the coming years we will have peace and continuing change, but throughout it all we will be together and joined in a peaceful alliance. I won't take up too much of this time since I know we all want to congratulate each and every graduate today. Before we get to that I would like for Harry to step up here. He has a few words for us all. Harry," Dumbledore turned and gestured to the podium for Harry to rise. Draco looked up at Harry not expecting a speech from him and he looked on curiously.

Harry stood and shook hands with Dumbledore before facing the audience. His eyes met Lelie and Hillioes and they smiled knowingly at him. He turned to Narcissa and Lucius who also smiled. They did not know what Harry's speech would entail either.

"Good afternoon everyone and thank you for being here today. I cannot begin to express how strange this year has been for me, but when all is said and done I would not have it any other way. I've made new friends this year that beforehand I never would have made. I've fallen deeply in love with someone that had at one time been my enemy. This year has shown me that no matter what there is good in all of us and it can be found in the most surprising places (Harry looked back at Draco who was blushing madly). As all of you know I have officially become King Piekeren and with that come a lot of responsibility. I have been given the opportunity to change some things in the ministry that are much needed and I believe full heartedly in the decisions I've made. Some of you will not like it, I can guarantee it, but I believe in my decisions and have people behind me in support. Yesterday Minister Rufus Scrimgeour turned in his resignation. I met with the Wizengamot yesterday and appointed a new minister which the members have agreed with my decision, willingly. If the appointed minister accepts his position he will take office in a couple of weeks. Many of you know him in a different, more sinister light, but I have come to know him in an entirely new way and I believe in his abilities to be the minister. Lucius Malfoy, if you accept, have been appointed the Minister of Magic," Harry explained.

He waited for the onslaught of confusion and outrage at the appointment, but for several moments he was met by only gasps and silence. He distinctly heard Draco's sharp intake of breath at the appointment and his feet scraping across the ground as he shifted to get a better look at his father. Lucius face was paler than usual and Narcissa's eyes were wide in shock. They exchanged looks for a moment and then turned back to a grinning Harry Potter. He slowly stood and cleared his throat looking around at all the people's faces in the audience. Hillioes and Lelie as well as the Weasley's were giving him encouraging smiles. Dumbledore smiled as well.

"I, uh, Harry are you sure about this?" Lucius stuttered.

"Of course. Do you accept?" Harry answered confidently.

Lucius looked around again and saw mostly support in everyone's eyes. "Yes. I do accept," He said. He turned back to Harry and smiled a genuine smile. Suddenly, there was an eruption of cheers from the supportive people and Draco looked on proudly at his father.

"Good. You will have lots of paperwork to look at when you get home. Now I have one other announcement that I am glad I get the opportunity to announce. The two people I am about to introduce have worked very hard this year to maintain their marks that they've had since school began seven years ago. They've studied hard and have earned these awards rightfully. They are both rather close to my heart. This year's top students are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," Hermione and Draco both jumped out of their seats in gleeful cries and were jumping up and down excitedly as they approached the podium. "Now will you two please, _please_, stop worrying so much?" Harry teased as they accepted their awards. They both glared at him, but then smiled brightly as they received a hug from him. The audience laughed along with Harry's remark.

He left the podium and the ceremony proceeded with each graduate receiving a parchment stating their successful completion of school. After a joint dinner with family and friends they all departed so that the graduates could have one last hurrah before leaving Hogwarts behind them.

**XXXX**

The next morning the new graduates were draped around the room some on top of each other and others clutching half empty glasses of spiked punch in their hands as they rested their heads on tables, chairs, floors, and couches completely passed out. Harry and Draco's parents stood in the doorway as well as Sage and Rylan taking in the state of the children. Lucius and Hillioes began laughing as did Rylan and Sage at the preposterous positions some of the kids were in. Narcissa and Lelie were tapping their feet angrily as they surveyed the room.

"This is no way for a Malfoy to act," Narcissa commented angrily. She turned her nose up in disgust when her eyes settled on her very intoxicated and passed out son who was draped across Harry's lap.

"This is no way for a Potter to act. Didn't he learn his lesson last time?" Lelie muttered darkly. Harry was leaning against Ron and Blaise's backs, each with a bottle of empty fire whiskey next to them.

"Oh stop, they're celebrating. After this it's the real world for them all. They needed one last night to celebrate being kids," Lucius scolded.

"Yes Minister Malfoy," Narcissa cooed. Lucius blushed and Hillioes chuckled.

"Alright enough of this, it's time for them to get up," Hillioes said. With an impish grin he flicked his hand and the room filled with brilliant, unnatural light. Then above each person who was sprawled around the room a large bucket of ice water floated, waiting for the final command. Hillioes and Sage grinned evilly and with a snap of his fingers the buckets opened up and dropped gallons of ice cold water on the passed out group.

The room was soon filled with several people crying out explicative loudly and standing up in the puddles of water swaying slightly as the blood rushed from their head.

"Fucking shit, that's cold!" Harry and Draco cried together as they jumped up. Harry got up before Draco who landed hard on the ground when he slid off Harry's lap, but he recovered quickly and was standing looking around angrily for the culprit. His eyes settled on the adults condescending faces, well the mothers' anyway and he cowered behind Harry.

"Now, that is no way for your highnesses to speak," Lucius drawled a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes well _Minister_, let's dump ice cold water on you and see how you feel," Draco replied bitterly.

Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"Mother, good morning to you," Draco said with an innocent smile. Narcissa narrowed her gaze and didn't smile, but frowned instead. Lelie was giving a similar icy glare to her own son and Harry found himself shifting so that he was behind Draco now.

"Mum, no more drinking, I know," Harry squeaked as he covered his mouth and stomach and bowed slightly to her. Draco shot him a glare when he realized he was in front of Harry now.

"I'll let it slide this time. The only other time you should drink is on your wedding day and in celebration of your child's life. That's it," Lelie warned.

Harry gulped and nodded.

"Well then, those of you who are coming for the wedding which would be essentially all of you, get your things. We are heading there now. We've got a wedding to do. Let's move along now," Narcissa ordered with a steely gaze.

Everyone jumped up and rushed from the common room to quickly gather up their belongings. Within minutes they were all ready to go and the elves created a large apparition area that led them directly to the estate. They landed in the foyer and Harry and Draco marveled at how different it was from the last time they had been there which had been more than two months ago. Lelie and Hillioes had been rather busy as well as getting some help from Narcissa and Sage.

The foyer was made of light marble and it had a small staircase that led to a landing that had a staircase to the next floors on the left and right. In the middle was the entrance to a large sitting room. There were several gray columns next to the small stair case and the designs on the walls and ceilings were intricate and beautiful with decorative arches leading the way to other parts of the house.

Harry stepped forward pulling an awed Draco behind him and they climbed the steps walking into the large sitting room. Right before their eyes it changed from the cold marble to rich woods with a large stone fireplace against the wall they were facing. A large bank of windows appeared on either side of the fireplace revealing the beautiful world that was the Elvin realm. This was the first time they had seen it since they were unable to view it until their home was ready and they were done with school.

There were beautiful mountains in the distance that surrounded the valley. There were several trees of all kinds as well as flowering trees that neither man had ever seen before. A large river weaved lazily through the valley and opened into a lake. There were small dwellings dotting the valley that looked very different from those in the Wizarding world.

"Would you two like to see the rest of the house?" Lelie asked as the two sank down into the couches that faced the windows. They nodded their heads slowly, but didn't move. "Every room is like this. It will change to match both your tastes. The rooms your guests will stay in will match their tastes as well. Come take a look," Lelie urged. Harry and Draco nodded again, but still did not move. She shrugged in exasperation and led everyone from the room for a continued tour of the house.

"Harry, this is all ours," Draco murmured as he gestured out the window.

"It is," Harry replied quietly.

"I'm glad I'm your mate. This is breathtaking," Draco responded still in awe. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him onto his lap. Draco reluctantly turned his gaze from the landscape and looked deeply into Harry's emerald eyes. He was content and happy and he saw those feelings mirrored in Harry's eyes.

Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips in a passionate kiss. He skimmed his hands up the back of his t-shirt and ran his fingers lightly down his back. Draco shifted against him and shuddered at the feel of his feather light touches. He deepened the kiss and delved his tongue into Harry's waiting mouth and he grinned when Harry moaned in response.

A pop interrupted them and they reluctantly pulled apart to see a blushing Sage looking at them. "Your highness, your mother requests your presence in your room and to inform you that your guests are settling in quite comfortably," She said quietly. She bowed and waited for Harry to signal for her to leave. He stood and grabbed Draco's hand and left the sitting room for the upstairs.

His mother was standing outside the door looking at him expectantly. Harry and Draco approached and were met with the same white marble as the foyer, but as soon as they both stepped into the room it changed once again. There was a large plush king sized bed with silver and gold hangings and a plush burgundy comforter. The ceiling opened up with a large, unobstructed view of the sky. There were several smaller windows along the walls with views of the surrounding areas. It was a circular room and as Draco walked towards the bathroom and stepped through the door he gasped at the size of the bathroom. There was a large shower area as well as a beautiful soaking tub meant for two and a double sinked counter. The toilet had its own room which made Harry laugh as he stepped into the bathroom. He motioned to the other side of the bathroom to a door with Draco's name on it. Draco's eyes lit up as he approached it and tentatively opened the door. It was the largest wardrobe he had ever seen. There were shelves upon shelves and rods upon rods of space for his expansive clothes collection. He stepped out and peeked into Harry's wardrobe and laughed. It was a quarter of the size of his own.

They left the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom where Narcissa was waiting this time. "We have one last thing for you to see," She said as she gestured towards the door. Harry and Draco followed behind her curiously for what seemed like forever. They finally arrived at a double set of doors and Narcissa grinned as she opened them.

Harry and Draco peeked into the room and gasped. It was the throne room. At the back were two intricately designed chairs. One with deep red and gold coloring and the other with deep green and silver coloring. They were made of a special wood from the Elvin world with beautifully carved scenes from the surrounding land. Harry slowly walked towards them and Draco followed a few steps behind his eyes on Harry's every move.

When Harry stepped up onto the dais and ran a hand over the carvings a sparkle of gold shimmered beneath his fingertips. He looked up at Draco and grinned. Draco stepped up and touched his own chair and created silver sparks at his touch. Harry stepped back around to the front and turned to Draco his hand outstretched.

"You still have the option to back out," Harry whispered sincerely.

Draco studied him for a moment and then grinned. "Not a chance." He took Harry's hand and together they sat on their thrones. A burst of rainbow light emitted from around them and they both looked forward realizing that all their guests were watching in awe. They turned to look at each other grinning happily and then they turned to watch the stream of light soar out of the open sky light and light up the sky in brilliant shades of color. The lights swooped back in and crashed into both Harry and Draco and Harry instantly became his king form and Draco took on a few Elvin characteristics and grew several inches. His features softened and his ears grew slightly more pointed. He turned to Harry unsure of the reaction he would get and when Harry's eyes took in his changed form he gasped and his eyes clouded over in desire at the sight of his love. Draco grinned and squeezed his hand. They turned to look at their guests and were surprised to see them all kneeling before them. They both swelled with pride and leaned over kissing each other tenderly.

**XXXX**

"Mother these just won't do!" Draco whined as he threw another set of robes off of his body. He sat down on the bed in a huff and crossed his arms looking very much like a child. Today Harry and Draco were getting married and so far it couldn't be going any worse for him.

"Draco, we can adjust the size. There is no problem with that. What is really bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing mother. Absolutely nothing aside from my dress robes not fitting," Draco replied curtly.

"Dragon, I know that something is on your mind so just tell me. I want you to be relaxed and happy today and being upset right now is not going to help," Narcissa insisted.

Draco sighed and sat down in a chair. "Mother, I can't do this. I don't know a single thing about leading more than a handful of people at a time. Harry deserves better than what I have to offer him. It's a mistake that he's stuck with me," Draco said quietly.

Narcissa sighed and sat back in her seat for a moment, deep in thought. She sat up straight again and reached for Draco's hands holding them in her grasp. "Draco, Harry loves you more than anything. He does not expect you to do all of this on your own and he doesn't expect himself to do it all on his own. You two are a team and the fates would not have destined you two together if it wasn't how things were meant to be. You could be the worst leader in the world and Harry would still love you and still stand by you. I have never seen someone look at another person in the way that Harry looks at you. You are so lucky to have him and he is lucky to have you. You can do this. Harry has faith in you and I have faith in you," Narcissa explained calmly. She reached up and wiped the stray tears that had fallen from Draco's eyes. He smiled appreciatively at her and nodded.

They turned at the sound of the door creaking open and Lelie sticking her head in. "How's the groom to be?" She asked tentatively taking in the tear stains on his face. Narcissa looked at him and he nodded.

"I am doing great except my robes do not fit properly," Draco replied looking down disdainfully at the pile of robes that were pooling around his feet.

"Piekeren suspected that might happen thus the reason he sent me to bring you this," Lelie said as she reached behind her and directed a floating box into the room. She settled it on the bed and Draco stood and looked at the box curiously. He lifted the lid and a huge smile broke across his face. Inside the box was a cobalt colored robe with swirls of silver and emerald designs on it. He reached in and ran his fingers over the material and it slid through his fingers like silk. He grinned as he pulled it all the way out and held it against his body. The arm lengths were short and the length of the robe itself fell to Draco's knees. He stared at it in annoyance and nearly threw it to the ground when he caught a glimpse of a note inside the box. He reached over and took it out.

_My love, I'm sure you are freaking out about now with the size of this robe, but it is not a mistake. Put it on and you will see that it fits perfectly. I hope you're not stressing too much about your other robes; you can't help that you've grown up a bit. I'll see you soon. All my love, Harry._

Draco smiled at the note and set it down again slipping his arms into the robe sleeves. As soon as the robe was completely on him it began to adjust to the contours and lengths of Draco's body. Within seconds it fit him perfectly and he looked smashing.

"See Draco, he loves you and knows you far too well," Narcissa said with a wink. Draco blushed and nodded. He checked himself out in the mirror and felt butterflies in his stomach. Within an hour he was going to be married to Harry, finally. Everything felt absolutely perfect.

Lelie smiled and turned to the door, but stopped and turned back. "Oh and Draco I never mentioned this before, but in traditional Elvin weddings the bride or in your case the other groom are supposed to dance down the aisle towards your future spouse. See that you stick with tradition now dear. See you soon," She explained before she quickly departed the room shutting the door behind her.

Draco stared after her his expression horrified. "Is she mad? I can't dance down the aisle in front of all those people. It will not happen. I refuse!"

"Now don't do that. You must stick with tradition and I'm sure it would mean a lot to Harry so you need to do it for him," Narcissa said sensing something fishy with the dancing.

"Ugh, mother Malfoy's do not dance alone! This is ridiculous. Harry is damn lucky that I love him," Draco responded. He stood up with a huff and looked into the mirror one more time before holding his arm out to his mother to escort her downstairs. "Shall we go then?" He asked. She nodded and linked her arm with his and walked with him through the house and to the entrance to the throne room where the wedding was going to take place.

**XXXX**

Harry stood in front of the podium where the _arandur_ was waiting patiently for the beginning of the wedding. Harry shifted his weight nervously as he glanced around the room. His eyes settled on several people he knew from the Wizarding world as well as some important elves in the realm. He felt very nervous all of a sudden and was pleased that his mother delivered the message about the dancing to Draco. At least something would help loosen them both up. Harry was wearing emerald green robes with shimmering cobalt and silver designs. He smiled at how he looked. He was in his king form and Ron and Hermione were standing behind him feeling dwarfed by his size.

"Mate, are you ready for all of this?" Ron questioned as he took in the slight paleness to his best friend's face.

"Yes of course. I am looking forward to finally marrying Draco," Harry replied automatically.

Hermione looked at him in concern. "Harry if you're looking forward to it then why do you look so pale?"

Harry turned to them and sighed. "What if I'm not good enough and all he expects me to be? I mean he thinks I'm this powerful being and on the outside sure, but on the inside I'm still me and what if he doesn't like that?" He questioned quietly.

"Harry, Draco has been in love with you for years. He loves who you are both inside and out. He will never leave your side and he will never think you're not good enough for him. He loves you so much. He wouldn't be here if he didn't," Hermione assured him.

"You're right Hermione, thank you," Harry replied with a genuine smile. The music started up and Harry let out a small yelp as Hermione quickly kissed him on the cheek before he turned and faced the aisle. He watched as Blaise escorted Pansy down the aisle and they sent supportive grins up to Harry before exchanging loving looks with their significant others. The music stopped and then a traditional Elvin ballad began playing and Harry averted his eyes to the closed double doors. As he saw Draco step into the light he found himself grinning from ear to ear. Draco smiled back nearly melting at the sight of his future husband, but then he remembered what he had to do down the aisle and he found himself beginning to glisten since Malfoy's don't sweat. He quickly glanced around at everyone and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and then opened them again as he began his dance down the aisle.

He twirled and jumped and leaped with grace and he cha chaed and slid left and right. He did a bit of the grapevine and some stomping and Harry could barely contain his laughter. Draco stopped about half way through noticing that Harry was laughing hysterically at the altar. He looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at him fondly and happily as if he wasn't dancing. No one seemed to notice that Harry was rolling over in fits of laughter and suddenly Draco knew that Harry had played a joke on him. Luckily for Harry he realized that no one else but Harry saw him dancing like a fool that is until his eyes fell on Hillioes and Lelie and Lucius and Narcissa who were laughing uncontrollably.

Draco turned his furious gaze back to Harry. "Harry. James. Potter."

"Yes my love?" Harry asked in an innocent voice.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex your arse right now," Draco demanded.

"Are you still nervous?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at him in confusion. "Are you, still nervous?" Harry asked again. Draco stopped his glaring and looked around, realizing that he was actually no longer nervous.

"No I'm not," Draco replied. He gave Harry a wide grin.

"Then let's get married," Harry replied as he walked down the steps and reached out his hand to Draco. He grinned and took a hold of Harry's hand who lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. "You look fantastic as I knew you would," Harry said.

"You look pretty fantastic yourself, as I knew _you_ would," Draco repeated. Harry grinned and led him up to the altar. "How come no one else saw me but our parents?" He whispered.

"A simple shield. They saw you walk down like normal so no worries," Harry replied with a sly grin.

Draco nodded and turned to smile at the wedding party and then he turned his gaze to the _**arandur**_.

"Welcome everyone to this beautiful ceremony on a wonderful spring day here in the Elvin realm. I am honored to be residing over this ceremony today of King Piekeren and his mate Draco. The ceremony itself will not take long as us elves thoroughly enjoy a good celebration (everyone laughed at this). We shall begin with the vows that they have both prepared. King Piekeren let's start with you," the _arandur_ said.

Harry took a deep breath and took both of Draco's hands in his own. He smiled at him. "Draco, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I've loved you since we were eleven years old and I am so glad that we figured this out before it was too late. I adore you. I love every quirk about you from your whining about clothes to your natural instinct of knowing just what I need. You are smart and handsome and I couldn't ask for a better person to help me lead. I will love you always and forever," Harry vowed.

Draco grinned and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Draco," the _arandur_ said.

He smiled and took a deep breath. "I have never felt so right about anything then I do about standing up here with you today vowing to love you forever. I can't begin to express the pain that I felt when I thought I lost you, but I knew deep within my soul that you would never leave me and I know that I will never leave you. I love you more than I ever thought possible and I cannot wait to begin this new part of our life and stand by your side to help you lead this wonderful world. I love you Harry, always and forever," Draco vowed. Harry grinned and casually brushed a tear from his eye.

"This next part will be in Elvin as we seal the bonds of this marriage. Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy you have come before your family and friends today to bond completely to one another. These are serious vows and ones to not be taken lightly. _Luona de __**kalina**__ af de __**for**__ ja de __**mori**__ af de __**har**__ nous tavata inde __**ened**__ til __**car**__ a __**tach**__**nute **__af __**mela**__ ja__** dil**__. Doen te Draco Lucius Malfoy nemen Harry til olla din __**verno **__inde hele aine af de __**corm**__ ja __**fea**_?" The _arandur_ stated.

He turned to Harry and looked into his eyes. "_Ik doen_," he answered.

"_Doen te Harry James Potter, King Piekeren, nemen Draco til olla din __**verno**__ inde hele aine af de __**corm**__ ja __**fea**_?" The_ arandur_ asked Harry.

He smiled at Draco and nodded. "_Ik doen_," He replied.

"_Luona de __**heru**__ of __**Shalafi **__ja Merlin, Ik nu udtale te Harry ja Draco Malfoy-Potter ja King Piekeren ja Sovereign Monark. Te mogen nu sinetti de __**nute**__ kanssa a __**miqula**_," the _arandur_ finished with a wave of his wand. Harry and Draco leaned towards each other and their lips met. A brilliant purple light burst between them encasing them in a purple sphere of light. It swirled together with silver and gold and then it burst forth from them lighting the room with its glow.

Harry's hands cradled Draco's face as he deepened the kiss. Draco's arms looped around Harry's waist and pulled him closer intensifying the kiss. After a few minutes they separated and the light dissipated and as they turned towards the audience Fawkes began singing a beautiful song from his perch. Harry smiled over at him and the audience listened as if entranced and then when it was over Fawkes flapped his bright red wings and flew out the open window showering Harry and Draco in red sparks that seeped into their skin, warming them to the core. The audience burst into applause leaving little time for Draco and Harry to process what Fawkes had just done.

They turned back to their audience and smiled at every one of them as they began their walk back down the aisle to the reception that was taking place in the gardens outside the ballroom.

**XXXX**

After Harry and Draco had said good bye to the last of the guests that were not staying at the estate they began their slow ascent upstairs to their bedroom. Their parents and close friends had stayed behind on the opposite side of the estate giving the newly married couple plenty of space. When they reached the top of the stairs Harry turned to Draco and with lightning speed he scooped him up bridal style and carried him through the door. Draco grinned and nuzzled into Harry's neck.

"We did it love. We are now officially bonded," Draco commented as he held up his hand. The shield was complete now with the last quadrant filled with two purple hearts connected to one another. Harry set him down and held up his own hand and smiled.

"This is amazing. I can't believe we are actually married. Just think this time last year this would have only been in my dreams," Harry said.

"I'm glad _both_ our dreams came true then," Draco responded. He leaned up and kissed Harry slowly. He looped his arms around his neck and threaded his fingers through his hair. Harry slipped his arms around his waist and pressed his hands against his back pulling him closer to him. Their groins pressed together and it was obvious that they were growing rather fond of each other right now. Draco broke away for a moment and started walking backwards pulling Harry along with him. His eyes were filled with passion, love, and desire and Harry nearly melted at the sight.

Draco removed his arms as his knees rested against the foot of the bed. He looked at Harry seductively and slowly began unclasping his robe. Harry's light green eyes darkened with desire as he unconsciously licked his lips. Draco let the robe fall into a pool at his feet and he began slowly unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing. Harry slipped his hands up and began fumbling with the clasps on his own robes. He had barely gotten his robe off before Draco was slowly unbuttoning his pants.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to make love to you in your king form," Draco said in a husky voice. Harry groaned at his tone and quickly removed his shirt and pants and stood impatiently as Draco slowly slid his pants down his thighs and his calves. Harry let out an animalistic growl and leapt at Draco pushing him down on the bed.

"Enough games Monark," Harry breathed as he crashed his lips onto Draco's. He kicked his pants off and arched his back, his hips pushing up into Harry. Draco reached for Harry's boxers and found that they were already gone as were his own. As soon as his brain caught up he groaned in pleasure at the feel of Harry's throbbing erection against his own. Harry removed his lips from Draco's and kissed a heated trail over his cheeks, ears, neck, and chest. Draco moaned and bucked against Harry who stopped his kisses and bit his lip as he controlled the need to ravage Draco senseless.

When he had regained control he kissed down Draco's chest and settled over his leaking cock and without a seconds warning he completely engulfed Draco in one swipe. Draco let out a cry as he nearly came at the feel of Harry's warm mouth enveloping his pulsing cock. Harry moved quickly and roughly and Draco realized that Harry in his king form was rough and Draco felt his temperature spike and his heart flutter at the thought. He decided he rather enjoyed Harry in his king form.

As if Harry could hear his thoughts, Harry began devouring Draco and as he snaked his hand up between his legs and gently stroked Draco's sack he was awarded with an orgasmic scream from Draco as he came strong and fast. Harry licked up every last drop and didn't give Draco an ounce of relaxation before he whispered a lubrication spell and began prepping him for entrance. He slipped in one finger and then two and Draco arched up again still thriving off his orgasm and he shuddered beneath Harry. He slipped in a third finger and watched in amazement as Draco came once again all over his chest and stomach.

Harry grinned and positioned his aching erection at Draco's entrance and without warning he pushed into him completely. Draco let out a cry of painful pleasure and began panting as he adjusted to Harry. He barely gave him much time to recover before he began moving in and out of Draco picking up the pace with each entrance. Draco was moving with him and breathing heavily, eyes closed. His eyes flew open when he felt the familiar pulsing sensation from Harry and felt him move faster and faster. Draco watched in amazement as Harry's expression changed from the look of concentration to pure orgasmic bliss as he came into Draco.

Harry felt his arms begin to shake and he slowly lowered himself onto Draco. They were still breathing heavily with their eyes beginning to droop. "I've decided we need to have sex more often when you're in this form," Draco commented hoarsely.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Harry asked his voice laced with concern.

"Definitely not," Draco replied with a content sigh.

"Good. I love you Draco Malfoy-Potter," Harry whispered.

"Mmm, I love you too Harry Malfoy-Potter," Draco replied.

Harry closed his eyes and replayed the day's events in his mind. Draco did the same and after several moments when Harry was nearly asleep Draco spoke again. "At least the _arandur_ didn't call me Queen Monark," He said. Harry began to laugh and nuzzled further into Draco's hold.

Life had come full circle for them.

From enemies to friends to lovers.

**The End**

**Translations: arandur: minister**

**The rest are as follows: **

****

**By the light of the north and the dark of the south we meet in the middle to form a solid bond of love and devotion. Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry to be your husband in all matters of the heart and soul?" The minister stated.**

**He turned to Harry and looked into his eyes. "I do," he answered.**

**"Do you Harry James Potter, King Piekeren, take Draco to be your husband in all matters of the heart and soul?" The minister asked Harry.**

**He smiled at Draco and nodded. "I do," He replied.**

**"By the powers of Shalafi and Merlin, I now pronounce you Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter and King Piekeren and Sovereign Monark. You may now seal the bond with a kiss,**  
Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 


	22. A Sequel Perhaps?

**Author's Note of Great Importance (I think anyway)**

So I have been contemplating a sequel for this story....

I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head, but I'd like to hear yours as well.

Anyone got anything they want to see happen next with our boys?

Anyone out there want a sequel or shall I leave it as is?

Let me know! :)

Also, if you want a sequel and you're waiting patiently for it

I have another story that I started called **Protecting a Hero**

that you can check out :)

Anyway, let me know your thoughts!

_PotGra4Ever_


End file.
